Skenario Dunia Mobil
by I don't care about Taz
Summary: (Second Book: Skenario Dunia) for Sasuke's birthday. Semua diplot dengan sempurna. Tidak mungkin Sasuke membuat kesalahan. Tetapi, sepandai-pandainya bajing meloncat, akhirnya akan terjatuh juga, bukan? Namun, si bajing berakhir terluka parah, baik-baik saja, atau mati, itu pertanyaan terakhir yang jarang ditanyakan pada peribahasa tersebut. Pairing: SasuNaru. Ch: 2
1. Chapter 1

Sasuke Uchiha (27), si jenius yang berasal dari Kota Konoha menatap dingin orang-orang di hadapannya. Kedua bola mata sang bungsu menggelap, nampak kosong. Sungguh ia tidak tahu apa yang sekarang dia rasakan. Ia hanya bisa merasa gerah, ketika sang kakak mulai menggoreskan tinta pada sebuah kertas yang dijepit pada papan dada. Ditambah lagi, ruangan yang luas serba putih itu tiba-tiba menjadi sesak, ketika banyak sekali tamu untuk dia di hari ini, tamu yang diundang oleh Sasuke sendiri pada saat hari ulang tahunnya.

Sasuke menarik nafas, dan menghembuskan nafas perlahan. Ia ingin menghapus peluh yang membasahi keningnya. Sayang sapu tangan yang sempat dia sediakan sebelum berangkat ke kediaman sang kakak tertinggal di dalam kamarnya. Ia bahkan terlalu malas untuk beranjak dari tempat ini dengan tujuan mengambil tisu di salah satu meja yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Jadi, apa tujuanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Itachi (29) dengan alis terangkat tinggi. Ia menatap Sasuke dari balik kacamata berbingkai _silver_ -nya. "Cepat katakan, apa yang membuatmu memanggil mereka semua kemari? Aku harap alasanmu memanggil kita kemari tidaklah mengecewakan karena kau sudah _merepotkan_ , sekaligus menghabiskan waktu _penting_ mereka dengan panggilan mendadak ini. Bahkan beberapa dari mereka datang dari luar negeri, hanya untuk memenuhi panggilanmu."

Sasuke mendengus mendengar ucapan Itachi.

Teman-teman Itachi tidaklah datang untuk _memenuhi_ undangan Sasuke atau mencoba berbaik hati layaknya seorang ibu peri di cerita Cinderella. Mereka semua datang untuk kepuasan pribadi mereka sendiri. Hei, siapa yang tidak akan tergiur untuk memenuhi undangan _the greatest_ Uchiha Sasuke yang kehebatannya sudah tidak diragukan lagi?

Sasuke mendelik kesal pada sang kakak. "Kau jangan berkata _sekeras_ itu. Aku tahu apa yang aku lakukan," ujar Sasuke. "Lagipula, undangan ini tidaklah akan merugikan bagi mereka, maupun dirimu," Sasuke bergerak gusar. "Kemudian… Aku rasa mereka datang kemari bukanlah karena undanganku, melainkan hanya ingin bersenang-senang," delik Sasuke pada teman-teman Itachi yang sekarang ini tersenyum penuh _maksud_ ke arah sang Uchiha bungsu.

Dengusan terdengar dari bibir Itachi. "Jadi sekarang," Itachi menghela nafas. "Apa bisa kau langsung ke saja inti permasala—"

"Aku hanya ingin meminta penilaian mengenai bukuku saja," Sasuke memotong ucapan sang kakak, gerah dengan pertanyaan Itachi. "Sebelum aku pergi ke jumpa _fans_ dan menghadapi beberapa pertanyaan mereka. Aku harap kalian bisa membantuku," raut wajah Sasuke berubah serius.

Suasana di dalam ruangan kerja yang didominasi warna serba putih itu hening seketika. Sasori, Sai, Shukaku, Shikamaru, si kembar Pain-Yahiko, Menma, dan teman-teman perkumpulan Itachi lainnya menatap Sasuke seolah Uchiha muda adalah makhluk paling langka di dunia ini. Sasuke membutuhkan bantuan seseorang? Sejak kapan? Terlebih teman-teman Itachi yang notabene tidak terlalu dekat dengan Sasuke yang _introvert._ Tetapi, di sinilah sisik menariknya. Seorang Sasuke meminta bantuan seseorang. Tentu saja akan membuat orang-orang yang diminta bantuan akan penasaran.

"Kau pasti bercanda," Itachi mendengus, tidak percaya Sasuke bisa meminta seseorang untuk menolongnya. Ia memutar kedua bola matanya. "Jika kau ingin berkata _bohong,_ jangan lakukan kepadaku. Aku tidak akan pernah mengizinkanmu keluar dari tempat ini, sampai _masalah_ "kita" selesai, dan semua orang yang kau undang mengerti alasan kau memanggil mereka kemari. Apa kau tidak merasa bersalah telah mengundang mereka kemari?" ujar Itachi, tidak akan mempersilahkan adiknya untuk kembali ke tempat yang lebih tenang dari ruang kerjanya.

Sasuke menghela nafas sejenak. Bukan salahnya, jika orang-orang itu memenuhi undangannya, mereka saja yang selalu ingin tahu urusan Sasuke, sehingga sedikit saja sinyal kehidupan dari Sasuke akan langsung dihampiri mereka, seperti _stalker_ saja. Sasuke yang hanya mengundang mereka melewati _email_ memang tidak berharap banyak bisa kedatangan tamu sebanyak ini bertepatan pada hari ulang tahunnya. Ia hanya berharap teman-teman kakaknya akan membalas beberapa pertanyaan melalui bukunya, walaupun hanya melewati _email_. Yeah, tidak disangka teman kakaknya malah bereaksi berlebihan. Bukan satu atau dua orang teman kakaknya yang memenuhi undangan Sasuke untuk berbincang-bincang, melainkan seluruh teman kakaknya—tepat di hari yang sama, seperti janjian saja—datang menemui Sasuke. Eh, atau memang mereka melakukan janjian untuk _menghakimi_ Sasuke?

Sasuke menatap tajam sang kakak. Tidak ada sedikitpun kebohongan dari sorot matanya. "Aku serius," ujarnya, dengan ekspresi dingin, tidak terlihat bercanda sama sekali.

Dalam waktu sekejap, suasana di dalam ruangan itu menjadi dingin. Semua orang di tempat itu, menjadi percaya dan tidak percaya pada ucapan Sasuke. Bahkan Shikamaru yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya, kini menatap Sasuke tanpa berkedip. Seluruh ekspresi orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu tertarik dengan ucapan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha muda pun menatap tamu-tamu kakaknya. Ia menatap tamu-tamu itu tajam seolah mengatakan, 'memangnya-sangat-bermasalah-jika-aku-memiliki- _kecengan_?'

"Baiklah. Jangan terlalu banyak berdebat, Kawan. Kita tidak memiliki banyak waktu di sini. Terlebih dirimu, Itachi," ujar Menma, mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia menatap kembali layar ponsel pintarnya. Kemudian tamu-tamu kakaknya pun mulai mengalihkan perhatiannya pada hal lain.

Sasuke menatap teman-teman kakaknya yang mulai sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri.

Sasuke menatap kembali sang kakak. Ia menghela nafas. Jika ada orang yang lebih pintar dari Itachi Uchiha bisa diajak satu ruangan, pasti Sasuke lebih memilih orang itu daripada kakaknya yang tidak bisa dibaca ekspresinya dan bicaranya sangat pedas.

"Oke, oke," ujar Itachi, mengalah. "Aku akan pertegas di sini agar semua orang mengerti," jeda sejenak. "Kau mengundang kami untuk membantumu dalam penilaian cara bicaramu di depan para fansmu, bukan?" tanya Itachi, memulai kembali pembicaraan. Ia melihat kertas di tangannya, dan memperbaiki letak pena di jari-jarinya, siap untuk mencatat. "Lalu, apa yang bisa kami bantu sekarang ini?"

Sasuke menelan ludahnya sejenak. Ia memejamkan mata, dan membukanya secara perlahan. Tenang. Tenang. Tenang. Ia mengucapkan kata tersebut sebanyak tiga kali sebelum menarik nafas, menghembuskan udara secara perlahan, dan memulai ceritanya. Jika sudah seperti ini, tidak ada lagi yang bisa dia lakukan selain…

Bercerita segalanya pada sang kakak semua isi bukunya.

"Kalian hanya perlu mendengarkan saja dulu," bisik Sasuke. "Mendengarkan sebuah cerita yang dimulai dari eksperimen seseorang. Eksperimen yang sangat penting, dan pantas diberi nobel karena kehebatannya," Sasuke patut berbangga diri dengan tokoh di dalam bukunya itu. Ia bersiap-siap memasang tembok pada wajahnya, ketika tamu kakaknya berhenti sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, mencuri dengar cerita Sasuke.

" _Eksperimen yang bahkan kau sendiri gila karenanya, dan pasti membuat kau membenci hari ulang tahunmu sendiri."_

Dan…

Saat itu…

Cerita pun dimulai.

 **Skenario Dunia Mobil**

 **Disc: Masashi Kishimoto (Naruto)**

 **Shuichi Shigeno (Initial D)**

 **The Cars (Pixar Corp.,)**

 **Pairing: SasuNaru**

 **Rat: M**

 **Warn: OOC, miss typo(s), yaoi, NC-21, lime/lemon, dan masih banyak hal lagi.**

 **Cerita ini semata-mata hanya untuk kesenangan pribadi author, bukan dibuat untuk merugikan siapapun, termasuk merugikan pengarang Naruto asli—Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Cerita ini bukanlah untuk diplagiat, terlebih hanya untuk di copy-paste.**

 **Didekasikan untuk:**

 **Sasuke Uchiha yang sudah berulang tahun.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **19 Desember 2011,**

 **Bengkel Kerja Sasuke.**

 **Suna, Pulau Hokaido.**

Sasuke Uchiha si jenius.

Sejak kecil Sasuke sudah mendapat _title_ tersebut, hingga dia tidak tahu kapan terakhir kali seseorang pernah mengguruinya. Pada umurnya yang terbilang muda, tepat di hari ulang tahunnya, ia berhasil lulus dari universitas terbaik di London, dengan berbagai macam gelar. Bukan hanya _double degree_ yang diperolehnya, tetapi _triple_ , bahkan bisa lebih gelar yang dia dapatkan dalam waktu bersamaan. Sasuke makhluk sempurna, begitulah yang orang-orang nilai darinya. Selain kejeniusannya, diapun terkenal karena tingkat perekonomian keluarganya yang di atas rata-rata, wajahnya yang tampan (tidak terlihat _nerd_ sama sekali walaupun dia seorang kutu buku dan ilmuwan), serta suara baritonnya yang bisa membuat seorang nenek yang sudah menikah selama 64 tahun bercerai hanya untuk dijadikan _madu_ oleh sang Uchiha.

Sasuke sangat bersyukur dengan kelahiran dirinya.

Ia selalu merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan prestasinya.

Sejak lahir Sasuke selalu dipuja oleh banyak orang. Bahkan kakaknya yang hebat pun menjadi poin lebih untuk diri Sasuke. Semua orang mengatakan dia ini adalah pemuda yang beruntung karena memiliki kakak seperti seorang Itachi Uchiha yang sama jeniusnya dengan Sasuke—namun tidak terlalu suka mengumbar-umbar kejeniusannya seperti sang adik, tetapi lagi, dapat diandalkan oleh siapapun. Kebaikkan dan murah senyum Itachi menjadi titik utama kesempurnaan sang kakak dibandingkan sang adik yang terkenal sangat _introvert_ namun tetap dianggap memukau oleh kaum Hawa.

Membicarakan kesempurnaan Sasuke di luar sana tidak akan pernah habis.

Bahkan puluhan edisi majalah Konoha Times pun tidak akan pernah tuntas mengupas kehebatan Uchiha muda ini. Namun, manusia tetaplah manusia. Sebaik-baiknya mereka, ataupun sesempurna mereka, pastilah mereka memiliki kesalahan. Bahkan kesalahan yang sangat fatal untuk ukuran seorang Sasuke Uchiha. Kesalahan yang membuat dirinya menjadi… sedikit gila. Kesalahan yang membuat dirinya yang membuat Sasuke membenci _title_ jenius yang sudah tertanam di dalam dirinya sejak dia kecil.

Sasuke sangat suka tantangan.

Sasuke selalu bergonta-ganti _hobby_ untuk memuaskan hasratnya, dan membuktikan diri jika _si hebat_ Sasuke Uchiha masih hidup  setelah melakukan kegiatan sangat ekstrim di satu hari setelah hari ulang tahunnya. Dari sekian banyak _hobby_ , 90 persen _hobby-nya_ adalah yang berbau "Memacu adrenalin." Dimulai dari berjalan dengan seutas tali di antara tebing berbatu, _bungee jumping_ di air terjun, serta melakukan penurunan bukit berbatu yang sangat curam (nyaris 90 derajat) dengan menggunakan sepeda gunung.

Sasuke selalu mengakhir _i hobby-nya_ tepat pada hari ulang tahunnya, ketika dia melakukan hal tergila dengan _hobby-nya_ dan selamat, tiada cacat. Ya, semua _hobby-nya_ berjalan sangat mulus karena Sasuke memiliki perhitungan yang akurat dalam apapun. Bagi Sasuke, sudah terlalu banyak yang dia lakukan untuk kepuasan dirinya sendiri dengan _hobby_ ekstrimnya, hingga dia menemukan titik jenuh. Pada akhirnya, Sasuke yang merasa _hobby_ ekstrim terlalu membosankan, memilih untuk mencari _hobby_ yang umum. _Hobby_ yang cukup sering dilakukan oleh banyak orang, tetapi selama ini belum pernah disentuh Sasuke.

 _Membuat suatu tulisan berseni!_

 _Pujangga?_

 _Author?_

 _Atau seorang motivator?_

Membuat puisi, cerita berkata tinggi, serta menuangkan ide dalam sebuah tulisan memang terdengar mudah. Semudah mencoret kertas putih dengan tinta hutam. Tetapi, apakah membuat ide yang cetar membahana dan disukai banyak pihak bisa semudah itu? Apakah di hari ulang tahunnya nanti, Sasuke bisa masuk kembali ke dalam majalah karena berhasil melakukan sesuatu yang menghebohkan di hari ulang tahunnya?

Entahlah.

Mungkin hanya Sasuke sendiri yang bisa menjawabnya.

Sasuke merobek kertas dan meremasnya untuk kesekian kalinya. Sudah kesekian kalinya juga dia melempar kertas ke tempat sampah, tetapi kertas tersebut hanya berlabuh di pinggir—luar—tempat sampah tersebut. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Hanya sejenak.

Sasuke menyerah?

Tidak. Dia tidak menyerah. Kata menyerah tidak pernah ada di dalam kamus sang Uchiha. Ia hanya menenangkan tubuhnya, dan memutar otaknya untuk mencari sesuatu di dalam otaknya yang bernama "Ilham". Tetapi…. kenapa otaknya yang selalu bisa menciptakan barang-barang berteknologi tinggi, obat-obatan yang berguna bagi umat manusia, tidak bisa berpikir tentang hal remeh seperti ini? Kenapa satu kata patah indah pun tidak ada yang terbesit di otaknya dan cocok untuk karya pertamanya?! Apakah dia sudah melupakan kata-kata di dalam kamus Jepang?

Sasuke membuka matanya. Sebenarnya, apa sulitnya menulis karya sastra? Bukankah menulis sastra hanyalah sebuah hayalan, lain halnya dengan angka-angka rumit untuk mengukur titrasi, atau mengukur berapa kecepatan sebuah benda yang dilempar secara parabola? Tetapi rasanya, otak Sasuke seperti dibom. Ia tidak dapat menemukan sedikitpun ide. Otaknya yang dipaksa untuk berhayal hanyalah menyebutkan kata rumus, percobaan, dan rumus lagi!

Ada apa dengan otaknya?!

Kenapa dia tidak dapat berpikir cermat?!

Kenapa dia tidak bisa berpikir sastra semudah berpikir hitungan matemati—

Tunggu!

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide "jenius" terbesit di dalam otak Sasuke, membuat Sasuke membuka matanya.

Kenapa tidak dia memikirkan karya sastranya seperti memikirkan cara menghitung kimia?

Yah, itu sangat _brilliant_!

Jika memang otaknya tidak mampu untuk berpikir sastra, pasti otaknya mampu berpikir dengan logika, bukan?!

Yeah… benar!

Itu sangat jenius.

Atau terdengar gila?

Karena…

Sasuke berbicara sendiri!

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi kebesarannya. Kursi yang selama ini selalu menemani dirinya di hari-hari yang melelahkan. Sasuke melangkah menuju sebuah lemari besar yang memiliki deretan jurnal, buku, serta tulisan-tulisan ilmiah di dalamnya. Sasuke menatap satu-persatu pinggiran buku tersebut, membaca setiap judul buku-buku miliknya. Ia menatap satu-persatu tulisan ilmiah yang bisa dia gunakan untuk _hobby_ -nya sekarang. Tetapi, apa yang bisa dia gunakan? Sasuke mengetuk-ngetuk ujung rak lemarinya. Ia berpikir sejenak, kemudian dengan asal dan malas membuka-buka jurnalnya… sampai…

Sang Uchiha terdiam.

Bibirnya perlahan melengkung ke atas.

Ia tersenyum.

Dan senyumannya semakin lebar.

"Ini akan menjadi prosa terbaik sepanjang sejarah," ujar Sasuke dengan percaya dirinya. Prosa yang akan mengetarkan dunia karena diangkat dari kisah nyata yang sangat berbeda.

 **End Sasuke's Story**

"Jadi, itu isi bukumu yang laris itu?" Shukaku yang dengan hikmat mendengar cerita Sasuke membuka pertanyaan di saat Sasuke diam cukup lama, seolah mengakhiri ceritanya. "Wow, cerita sangat singkat!"

"Jadi, eksperimen apa yang tokoh itu buat?" tanya Menma, sama penasarannya dengan Shukaku.

"Kau yakin buku itu laris dibeli orang, atau kau sendiri yang membelinya?" lanjut Pain, dengan senyuman meremehkan. "Bahkan buku Lee yang tidak sejeniusmu terlihat lebih menarik," ledek Pain, membuat perempatan urat muncul di kening Sasuke.

Sabar Sas!

"Karyamu belum patut untuk dikomersilkan!" celetuk salah satu dari mereka yang minta dikebiri. Entah siapa orang yang berani berkata sekejam itu.

"Ini cerita omong kosong," kali ini sosok pemuda yang sulit dikalahkanlah yang berbicara. Sasuke menatap Itachi yang sedang berpikir, menyerna omongannya sendiri. _Tampaknya aku salah bicara?_ Itachi menyadari aura tidak nyaman yang keluar dari tubuh Sasuke.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Dengan tajam ia menatap para tamu kakaknya. Para tamu yang selalu seenak perut mereka jika berbicara. "Aku tahu kalian belum membaca bukuku karena itu tidak sesuai dengan _genre_ buku yang kalian sukai, dan aku tahu beberapa dari kalian tidaklah suka membaca. Tetapi, bisakah kalian berhenti bertanya tidak-tidak sebelum aku menyelesaikan ceritanya?!" seru Sasuke, kesal dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tidak sopan yang dilontarkan teman-teman kakaknya. Setidaknya hargai dirinya, walaupun hanya… sedikit. Ya, sedikit. Berhubung teman-teman kakaknya tidak pernah tahu cara menghargai makhluk hidup.

Semua pendengar itupun menutup mulut mereka, dan kembali beraktivitas. Mereka tidak mau mengambil resiko tidak bisa mendengar cerita Sasuke, setelah jauh-jauh datang kemari. Melihat Sasuke mulai membuka diri pada mereka, mereka cukup bersyukur. Mereka pun kembali sibuk dengan majalah, ponsel, bahkan pinggir sofa—untuk tidur. Sedangkan Sasuke menghela nafas, menatap kakaknya, dan siap untuk cerita kembali. Sebelum bercerita, Sasuke menatap jam tangan rolex-nya, berharap waktu yang dimilikinya sekarang cukup.

"Ha-ah, kalian dengarlah baik-baik," Sasuke mulai membuka suaranya. "—Karena aku tidak akan pernah mengulang cerita ini," ujar dirinya. "Tidak akan pernah."

 **Sasuke's Story**

 **2 Januari 2012**

 **Bengkel Kerja Sasuke.**

 **Suna, Pulau Hokaido.**

Setelah mendekam di kamar selama dua minggu, berdiam diri seperti ayam yang akan menetaskan telurnya, akhirnya Sasuke keluar dari bengkel kerjanya. Tubuh Sasuke yang biasanya berisi kini mengurus, rambut di dagunya tumbuh kasar, membuat sensasi menggelitik pada saat dirinya sendiri menyentuh dagu itu, dan Sasuke tidak terlalu suka hal itu. Sedangkan surai hitamnya mengusam, kemudian lingkaran hitam melingkari matanya. Sasuke terlihat _suck!_ Ia seperti profesor gila. Tetapi senyuman kebahagiaan tidak menghilang dari bibirnya. Ia telah berhasil merancang alur permainannya. Ia telah berhasil menyempurnakan eksperimen yang ditemukannya pada semester dua masa kuliah, dan Sasuke pun berhasil menuliskan plot cerita yang akan dia gunakan saat menggunakan eksperimen tersebut.

Sasuke melangkah ke arah kamar mandi. Ia ingin mencuci mukanya sejenak. Sasuke menatap cermin wastafel di hadapannya. Ia nyaris berteriak, tidak mengenal dirinya sendiri, ketika melihat wajahnya yang sangat mengerikan. _Sial! Dimana wajah tampanku?_ Batin Sasuke, _narsis_. Sasuke pun lekas mencuci wajahnya, membuka pakaiannya, dan bersiap untuk mandi. Setidaknya, dia harus terlihat sangat baik, ketika dia mulai mengerjakan _hobby nya_. Ia harus terlihat tampan, sehingga dikala dia berhasil menjalani _hobby_ barunya, dan orang-orang akan meliputnya, dia tidak akan terlihat seperti orang gila, dan penerus bangsa menjadi takut untuk bereksperimen seperti dirinya.

Selesai membenahi tubuhnya yang baunya sudah sama dengan kambing, Sasuke menyantap makan pagi sekaligus siang yang telah disiapkan oleh asistennya.

"Katakan pada semua orang yang akan menemuiku, aku akan bekerja sangat lama di bengkel," ujar Sasuke, memerintah asistennya untuk melarang siapapun orang yang akan bertamu padanya.

"Mhm, tapi Tuan muda, Nyonya Mikoto meminta saya agar memberitahu Tuan, jika Tuan harus menghadap padanya," kata sang asisten. "Nyonya Mikoto ingin mengajak Anda ke acara bazaar amal, serta meminta Anda menyumbangkan beberapa benda yang sudah tidak terpakai untuk acara tersebut," lanjutnya.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Dia lupa jika ibunya yang sangat suka melakukan acara-acara untuk progam amal meminta dirinya menyumbangkan beberapa benda yang sudah tidak terpakai tetapi masih layak untuk digunakan. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Tidak ada waktu lagi bagi sang Uchiha untuk bertemu ibunya, dan memilah-milah barang bersama ibunya. Waktu ulang tahunnya akan tiba, dan dia harus mengerjakan proyeknya dari sekarang. Ia tidak ingin di hari ulang tahunnya, tidak ada kejutan sama sekali untuk dirinya. Ia ingin sesuatu yang hebat di setiap hari ulang tahunnya, dan proyek kali ini merupakan salah satu jalan untuk mencapai kesempurnaan—lagi—pada hari _ultahnya._

"Katakan saja pada Ibu, dia pilah-pilah saja sendiri mana barangku yang bisa digunakan untuk acara bazaar. Aku mempercayai semua pada dirinya."

"Baik, Tuan muda."

Sasuke menegluk minumannya.

"Dan satu hal lagi, Tuan muda…," sang asisten kembali berbicara.

"Katakan saja!" perintah Sasuke.

"Tuan besar meminta Anda untuk hadir dalam acara proyek besar perusahaan. Sebagai orang terpenting dalam proyek itu, kehadiran Anda sangat dinanti," sang asisten menatap cemas Sasuke. "Saya harap Tuan bisa menjaga kondisi Tuan sampai acara itu dimulai."

Sasuke paham betul apa yang dimaksud asistennya. Sudah beberapa tahun ini, Keluarga Uchiha mencari teknologi yang bisa digunakan dalam perlombaan F1. Teknologi tersebut berguna untuk menambah performansi mesin mobil, dan kecepatan mobil di lintas arena. Dari sekian banyak profesor yang disewa oleh Perusahaan Uchiha, Sasuke-lah yang berhasil menemukan teknologi tersebut. Ia berhasil meningkatkan performansi mobil _Formula One_ hingga mencapai titik maksimal. Bahkan Sasuke meningkatkan efisiensi mesin nyaris 100 persen, membuat kerja mesin sangat tinggi, dan benar-benar mengalahkan efisiensi kerja mesin carnot (hukum termodinamika II), dengan performa efisiensi volumentrik, termal, bahkan mekanis terbaik dibanding mesin apapun _._

Dengan kemampuan Sasuke, perusahaan-perusahaan besar di seluruh dunia memperebutkan dirinya, bahkan mencoba bekerja sama dengan dirinya.

Sasuke si pembuka gerbang _end tech,_ itulah julukan untuk Uchiha bungsu.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. "Aku pasti datang. Katakan padanya, tidak perlu cemas," ujarnya percaya diri. Sang asisten mengangguk paham.

Setelah itu, Sasuke beranjak kembali ke bengkel kerjanya. Ia menatap sebuah kursi empuk di tengah ruangan, dan tombol-tombol yang seperti keyboard menempel pada dudukan tangan kursi itu. Sasuke melangkah menuju meja kecil yang ada di pinggir kursi itu. Ia menekan sebuah tombol pada meja kecil itu, membuat ruangan yang tadinya sangat gelap mulai menyala, memperlihatkan aliran listrik pada dinding tembok, dan berakhir pada layar besar di hadapan Sasuke.

Sembari meminum obat suplemen buatannya, agar bisa bertahan beberapa hari tanpa makan dan minum, sang pemuda memeriksa secara ditail setiap sub program yang telah dibuat Sasuke untuk proyeknya. Ia pun memeriksa segala keperluannya dalam menjalankan proyeknya. Setelah semua dianggap telah selesai, Sasuke melangkah menuju kursi sembari melepas seluruh pakaiannya, dan duduk di atas kursi itu. Ia menatap besi panjang untuk infusan yang menempel pada samping—sedikit—belakang kursi. Sasuke mengambil selang infusan itu, dan menatapnya tidak suka. Ia ragu untuk menggunakan infusan tersebut. Ish, Sasuke tahu dengan pasti efek samping dari infusan ini. Cairan yang ada di dalam wadah ini akan merubah bentuk tubuhnya menjadi lebih berisi. Tetapi, jika dia tidak memakai infusan, ia tidak bisa menjamin tubuhnya akan bertahan hidup, jika terjadi sesuatu di luar sana. Ia bisa mati konyol karena obsesinya sendiri.

Ya, walaupun dia sudah menggunakan suplemen buatannya, tetapi Sasuke harus memiliki cadangan untuk tubuhnya, jika terjadi sesuatu. Ia harus memasangkan infusan rancangannya yang biasa mengatur kebutuhan tubuhnya sendiri sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri, dan mempasrahkan hidupnya pada mesin.

Pada akhirnya Sasuke menusukkan sendiri jarum infusan ke tangannya. Setelah itu, ia menatap bagian tengah besi infusan. Ia menatap sebuah benda bulat yang memiliki layar digital dan terhubung pada selang infusan, dan menempel pada besi infusannya, kemudian terhubung pada kabel di kursi itu. Sasuke menekan tombol yang ada di benda tersebut. _Timer_. Sasuke mengukur waktu secara ditail kapan saja infusan tersebut boleh memberi nutrisi untuk tubuhnya. Setidaknya dengan mengatur waktu ini, tubuh Sasuke tidak akan berakhir menjadi terlalu jelek kalau…. ada sesuatu. Entah kenapa Sasuke berfirasat tidak enak tentang karyanya sekarang. Tetapi Sasuke terkenal sebagai _Mr. Zero accident—_ Tuan yang melakukan kesalahan dalam percobaannya sebanyak nol persen.

Setelah memasang infusan, ia tersenyum tipis dikala tangannya menggapai benda bulat—berwarna-warni yang terhubung pada kabel layar. Sasuke memasang benda bulat itu di dada, pelipis, serta salah satu pergelangan bawah tangannya. Selain benda bulat itu, Sasuke pun memasang helm yang disambungkan pada kursi itu. Sasuke memasang penutup mata yang menyambung pada pelindung kepala itu. Bagian depan penutup mata itu seperti kacamata dalam versi rata; berwarna hitam, seperti mata robot yang ada di film _box office_. Namun, dikala Sasuke menekan tombol hijau pada dudukkan tangan di kursi itu, penutup mata itupun berubah warna menjadi kemerahan. Kacamata itu menampilkan deretan angka, huruf, dan tulisan-tulisan. Setelah semua siap, Sasuke mulai menekan tombol-tombol lainnya, hingga kedua tangan dan kakinya terikat oleh besi, dan kepalanya seperti disengat oleh listrik.

Lambat-laun, layar besar di hadapan Sasuke mulai menampilkan program penghitung.

10%...

50%...

80%...

100%...

 **Loading Complete**

Dari arah sebuah tabung kaca yang terhubung pada layar itu keluar cahaya. Benda bercahaya sebesar kepalan tangan, dan lebih keras dari berlian mulai mengalirkan kekuatannya menuju kabel-kabel selang yang telah disediakan oleh Sasuke. Aliran tersebut menuju Sasuke, dan memasuki kursi yang diduduki Sasuke. Kemudian cahaya tersebut masuk ke dalam sistem tubuh Sasuke melalui kabel-kabel yang dipasang Sasuke pada tubuhnya. Setelah itu, rasa panas pada tubuh Sasuke semakin menyengat. Terlebih saat kepalanya serasa ditarik-tarik, dan seluruh tubuhnya seperti akan dirobek. Lambat-laun, kekuatan itu menarik dirinya, terus menariknya, melewati arus menyengat, hingga mencapai sebuah benda yang mirip seperti pistol laser rasaksa.

Dan?

Setelah mengalami proses, cahaya itupun masuk ke dalam benda tersebut sebelum ditembakkan, menembus dinding, tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, layaknya makhluk kasat mata.

Perlahan dan pasti kesadaran Sasuke mulai menghilang. Dalam waktu sekejap, tidak ada lagi hal yang dapat dirasakan dan diingat oleh Sasuke. Semua gelap. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang akan terjadi. Ia hanya bisa pasrah pada apapun nasib yang akan terjadi pada dirinya.

 **Warning!**

 **Logical Error**

 **01110011 01100101 01101100 01100001 01101101 01100001 01110100 00100000 01110101 01101100 01100001 01101110 01100111 00100000 01110100 01100001 01101000 01110101 01101110 00101100 00100000 01010011 01100001 01110011 01110101 01101011 01100101 00100001**

TRING!

 **6Q98 WQW7HQ47**

Beberapa detik setelah Sasuke meninggalkan kesadarannya, tulisan itupun muncul di layar besar—tempat kerja Sasuke.

.

Nggggguuuungggg…. Ngggguuunggggg…

Suara bising dari knalpot membuat otak Sasuke berfungsi secara perlahan. Sasuke membuka matanya. cahaya lampu aula besar, dan suara bising langsung menyambutnya, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing. Sasuke ingin memegang kepalanya, tetapi tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ia seperti tidak memiliki tangan dan kaki?! Mhm… ada apa dengan dirinya?! Apakah dia lumpuh? Sasuke membiasakan dirinya terlebih dahulu untuk melihat keadaan sekeliling sampai saatnya dia baru sadar, dia tidaklah berada di dalam kamarnya. Ia tidak berada di kediamannya. Ia berada di sebuah tempat yang tidak dia ketahui?!

"Dimana aku?!" seru Sasuke, ketika orang-orang di hadapannya sibuk mondar-mandir, bersifat acuh, seolah tidak mendengar seruannya. Bahkan para kaum pemuja yang biasanya berteriak ketika melihat dirinya terlihat sibuk dengan diri mereka sendiri, tidak peduli dengan keberadaannya. _Damn,_ ada apa dengan dirinya?! Apakah kadar pesonanya berkurang terlalu drastis?! Sasuke tidak bermaksud ingin dipuja, tetapi dia heran saja dengan keadaannya sekarang.

Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia tidak sadarkan diri, tetapi tidak ada sedikitpun ingatan yang terbesit di pikirannya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Kemudian, dia menatap sekitar, berharap ada suatu hal yang bisa menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke melihat suasana sekitarnya begitu ramai. Anak-anak, orang tua, serta para remaja sibuk kesana-kemari, menghampiri _stand_. Hmm… _stand?_! Sasuke ingin mengerutkan dahinya, namun tubuhnya masih terasa sangat kaku. Sasuke pun melihat anak-anak sibuk membeli permen, atau bermain permainan di salah satu _stand,_ sedangkan para orang tua sibuk berbincang-bincang, dan membeli pakaian, serta alat-alat rumah tangga.

 _Keramaian ini…_

 _Suasana ini…_

 _Stand-stand ini…_

 _I—ini terlihat seperti…_

 _Bazaar?!_

Dengan panik Sasuke mencoba untuk menggerakkan tubuhnya, bermaksud keluar dari tempat ini. Tetapi tubuhnya tidak dapat digerakkan. Tubuhnya serasa keras seperti terbuat dari logam. Sasuke mendecih kesal. Ia masih berusaha untuk bebas dari tempat ramai ini ketika suara yang dia kenali terdengar dari arah sampingnya. Sasuke melirikkan matanya. Ia melihat seorang pria berumur 30 tahunan, rambut _silver_ , dan memakai _masker_ —yang entah fungsinya untuk apa—sedang berdiri di sampingnya.

 _Kakashi?!_

"Kakashi! Hei, Kakashi!" Sasuke mencoba memanggil Kakashi, tetapi Kakashi yang merupakan kenalan dekat ayah-ibunya hanya bersifat acuh. Ia malah merasa tubuhnya tertekan ketika Kakashi menempel pada dirinya, dan duduk di bagian depan tubuhnya. "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?! Menyingkir dari tubuhku!" seru Sasuke, tetapi Kakashi tidak mendengar dirinya sama sekali.

"Yooo, Kakashi!" seorang laki-laki yang tidak Sasuke kenal menghampiri Kakashi. Laki-laki itu berdiri di hadapan Kakashi. "Jadi, barang apa yang kau jual hari ini?" tanya laki-laki tersebut.

"Hanya barang-barang yang berasal dari Keluarga Uchiha, seperti perlengkapan bayi kedua Uchiha junior, serta… mainan para Uchiha?" ujar Kakashi sambil menggerakkan kepalanya, menunjuk ke bagian dalam tenda _stand_ miliknya, dan menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke. Kakashi menatap Sasuke sebelum pandangannya beralih kembali pada laki-laki di hadapannya.

 _Apa maksud dari pandangan itu?_

Sasuke membatin bingung.

"Mobil tua ini juga?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil menepuk-nepuk kepala Sasuke.

DUK! DUK! DUK!

Bunyi logam terdengar dari atas kepala Sasuke.

"ISH!" Sasuke memekik sakit ketika orang tersebut menepuk-nepuk kepalanya. Ia mendelik sebal pada orang tersebut. "Hei, hentikan tanganmu, berdebah! Atau aku akan menghajarmu!" umpat Sasuke, tetapi umpatannya hanyalah dianggap seperti angin lalu.

Dari balik _masker_ nya, Sasuke dapat melihat Kakashi tersenyum penuh misterius. "Ya, ini mainan Sasuke. Mobil lama. Mikoto menjual mobil ini padaku, ketika Uchiha bungsu akan dibelikan mobil yang lebih baik dari ini?" ujar Kakashi, kemudian dia menarik laki-laki di hadapannya, dan memeluk pinggang laki-laki itu. "Hadiah ulang tahun. Kau tahu, bukan, maksudku?" bisik Kakashi dengan nada menggoda.

Kedua mata Sasuke terbelalak. "A—apa yang dia lakukan?!" serunya, saat Kakashi memperlakukan laki-laki di hadapannya intim.

Laki-laki itu mendorong dada Kakashi. "Ka—Kakashi, jangan macam-macam. Kita di tempat umum," ia berusaha melepaskan tangan Kakashi dari pinggangnya.

"Jadi, jika di tempat sepi kau mau?" goda Kakashi, tidak seperti biasanya di mata Sasuke.

"Kakashi!" pekik pria itu. Wajahnya merona, membuat Sasuke muak.

Kakashi memajukan wajahnya. "Sedikit saja. Baru aku akan melepaskanmu," desah Kakashi, membuat wajah laki-laki di hadapannya semakin memerah.

"Dasar mesum," rutuk laki-laki tersebut. Secepat kilat dia membuka masker Kakashi, kemudian mengecup bibir Kakashi.

 _Oh…_

 _My…_

 _God!_

Sasuke pasti _freaking out_ layaknya gadis SMP ababil ketika melihat kecoa terbang jika dia bukan seorang Uchiha. Ia harus mengetahui fakta baru jika kerabat dekat ayahnya, orang yang selalu berkunjung ke rumahnya, orang yang selalu memanjakannya, dan orang yang pernah memandikannya sewaktu Sasuke kecil adalah…. gay, homo, menyukai sesama jenis, atau apalah itu!

Sasuke merinding sendiri membayangkan tubuhnya pernah disabun, disamponi, dipakaikan pakaian, kemudian… kemudian… KYYYYAAAAAAA, teriak Author—OOC.

Mampus, lo, Sas!

Ujar Author yang berhasil buat telinga Sasuke tuli seketika.

"Apakah lambo?" dia—laki-laki di dekat Sasuke kembali mengobrol biasa. Tangan Kakashi sudah terlepas dari pinggang teman bicaranya. Mereka terlihat biasa saja sekarang. Tidak mesra seperti tadi. Sungguh aneh!

"Yeah, apa lagi yang diberikan Fuga-Miko untuk salah satu anak kesayangan mereka—si anak jenius?" Kakashi berkata dengan nada datar, seolah tidak ada hal yang menarik dari Keluarga yang selalu menjadi langganan di _cover_ majalah bisnis itu.

"Sasuke Uchiha memang pantas mendapatkan hal itu, mengingat prestasinya yang sangat hebat," mata pria itu berbinar-binar, penuh kekaguman.

"Hati-hati jika memuji orang. Kau bisa membuat seseorang di depanmu cemburu," sindir Kakashi, kekanakan.

Sasuke mendengus. _Kau tidak usah cemburu karena aku tidak mungkin merebut kekasihmu, Homo!_ Batin Sasuke, gemas.

Sang laki-laki tersenyum tipis ketika melihat tampang Kakashi. Iapun melihat jam tangannya. "Oh, aku sudah terlambat," gumam laki-laki itu, dengan raut wajah terkejut. "Masih banyak yang harus aku lakukan. Jika kau butuh sesuatu, hubungi aku saja," laki-laki itu mengecup pipi Kakashi. "Jika begitu, sukses, ya, Kakashi-kun," ujarnya sambil melambaikan tangan, berjalan menjauh dari Kakashi.

"Hei, Iruka-chan!" seru Kakashi, menghentikan langkah kaki laki-laki itu.

 _Oh, Iruka namanya?_

Sasuke tahu sekarang siapa pasangan dari Kakashi si homo.

"Kau belum "mengucapkan" salam perpisahan secara benar padaku," ujar Kakashi dengan nada menggoda.

" _Damn_ , jangan lagi!" Sasuke menggeram. Ia berharap laki-laki bernama Iruka itu menolak tingkah mesum Kakashi yang terkenal suka membaca novel berlabel 18++. Jyaaah, sekarang Sasuke dapat membayangkan isi novel itu. Selain adegan tidak senonoh, pastinya novel itu _bergenre… yaoi?_

Dengan semburat merah Iruka melangkah kembali mendekat pada Kakashi. Ia membuka _masker_ Kakashi dan mengecup bibir laki-laki itu. Tidak ingin melepas Iruka begitu saja, kedua tangan Kakashi memerangkap tubuh Iruka. Lidahnya yang lihai mulai mengelus permukaan bibir Iruka, mengetuk-ngetuk bibir itu agar terbuka. Perlahan demi perlahan ciuman yang hangat dan romantis pun berubah menjadi penuh nafsu, dan penuh air liur. Dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke, orang-orang yang melewati mereka hanya bisa memasang ekspresi bodoh, bahkan menatap Iruka dan Kakashi seperti pasangan tergila sepanjang masa.

"Aku. Ingin. Muntah," Sasuke menutup matanya, tidak mau melihat adegan memualkan itu.

"Sampai jumpa!" suara serak Iruka membuat Sasuke membuka matanya kembali. _Akhirnya, mereka selesai berciuman juga!_

Iruka melambaikan tangannya, berpamitan pada Kakashi. Ia menjauh, dan semakin menjauh, meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih terpesona dengan bokong Iruka. Ah, malam~ Cepatlah datang, Kakashi si mesum ingin sekali menikmati bokong itu. Mengelusnya, mengecupnya, dan—

"Mukamu sungguh menjijikan, Kakashi!" Sasuke bergidik ngeri, memotong deskripsi _Author_. Tidak mau menatap wajah mesum di balik masker itu, atau mendengar ucapan _Author_ yang sama mesumnya dengan para reader yang membaca _rating Mature_ di salah satu situs baca.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari Kakashi. Ia tidak ingin menatap wajah Kakashi lebih lama. Sasuke menerawang ke depan sana, menatap orang-orang yang masih sibuk berburu barang di bazaar ini. Sebenarnya bazaar apa ini? Untuk apa bazaar ini diadakan? Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa mengingat apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya, dan kenapa dia bisa berada di sini. Ia hanya mengingat dirinya sedang sangat bosan, dan ingin mencari _hobby_ baru, kemudian… dia membuat eksperimen?!

"E—eksperimen itu!" seru Sasuke, baru mengingat eksperimen yang telah dilakukannya. "Eksperimen _sok_ pujangga itu. Aku seharusnya telah masuk ke dalam—

Empat orang pria yang berbadan kekar melangkah mendekat menuju Sasuke dengan membawa kaca besar. Kaca yang akan mereka masukkan ke area sirkus di samping gedung bazaar ini. Orang-orang itu semakin mendekat, melewati Sasuke, hingga sang Uchiha dapat melihat pantulan dirinya dari kaca itu. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. ia memandang dirinya. Ia memiliki kaki, tetapi kakinya berjumlah empat, tetapi tidak panjang, melainkan bulat. Ia memiliki mata, tetapi matanya tidak terlihat wajar. Itu terlihat seperti mata… lampu mobil?!

Pekikkan Sasuke pasti akan terdengar sangat keras andai kata dia seorang manusia sekarang ini. Tetapi sayangnya dia bukanlah manusia. Ia hanya sosok makhluk yang terperangkap pada seonggok besi tua! Sial. Kenapa bisa seperti ini?! Sasuke mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelum dia terjebak di dalam mobil tua ini. Ia telah memasang infusan, menekan tombol _on,_ memasang penutup mata itu, kemudian menentukan koordinat perpindahan pikirannya.

Ya, koordinat itu!

Sasuke berada di sini pasti karena dia telah melakukan kesalahan. Kenapa bisa? Pikirannya yang seharusnya beralih pada benda kecil yang selalu dibawa kakaknya kini terperangkap pada mobil tua yang ada di garasi keluarga Uchiha, dan ibunya telah menjual mobil ini tanpa sepengetahuan dirinya?! Sial. Sial. Sial. Kenapa nasibnya seperti ini? Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Ia berharap bisa berkonsentrasi dan kembali pada tubuhnya. Tetapi hasilnya nihil. Ilmunya bukanlah kekuatan super. Ilmunya adalah ilmu pengetahuan alam, kimia, dan fisika. Ia tidak bisa melakukan semuanya seperti telepati. Aghhhhhh Kenapa mobil sangat berbeda dari ponsel? Benda yang berada di daerah mesin mobil yang bernama _accu_ —brengsek—itu, selalu bisa membuat "kesadaran" mobil aktif, walau mesin telah dimatikan. Terbukti lampu ruang dalam mobil mobil masih bisa menyala walau mobil tersebut telah dimatikan mesinnya, dan jam di _dashboard_ mobil masih bisa tepat waktunya.

 _Damn,_ sekarang Sasuke di dalam kesulitan!

Ia tidak bisa kembali pada tubuhnya sampai mobil ini mati…. total?

"Kau sangat menyebalkan, _Kaa-san_ ," Sasuke menggerutu. "Kejutan ini sangat tidak lucu," Sasuke yang tadinya ingin dikejutkan oleh mobil mewah di dalam garasi lebih dikejutkan lagi dengan tingkah ibunya yang menjual mobil lamanya tanpa berdiskusi lebih dulu. Sasuke pun merutuki nasibnya, menyesal karena membiarkan ibunya yang memilah-milah barang yang akan disumbangkan ke bazaar ini. Ia berharap ada seseorang yang menyabut _accu_ mobil ini, mobil ini rusak, atau ada yang merusak mobil ini hingga pikirannya bisa kembali pada jasadnya.

Ah,

Tetapi sepertinya keadaan itu akan sangat lama, mengingat betapa apiknya Sasuke merawat mobil tua kesayangannya ini, dan tidak mungkin ada yang berani melakukan tindakan anarkis di depan Kakashi.

 **End Sasuke's Story**

Di saat Sasuke mengakhiri awal ceritanya, seluruh tamu kakaknya, dan kakaknya sendiri hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi cengo mereka. Dapat dilihat dari wajah mereka semua, berpikir cerita Sasuke benar-benar merusak _image_ orang. Oke, mereka semua tahu jika Sasuke sangat jenius, dan Sasuke selalu menciptakan hal-hal menakjubkan bin menakutkan. Tetapi untuk kasus kali ini… mereka minimal dianggap orang idiot jika membiarkan Sasuke menggunakan nama seseorang untuk menjadi terlihat gay.

"Cerita tadi… aku harap bukan sungguhan," Menma membersihkan tenggorokan. Berharap Sasuke tidak terlalu mendengar suara horornya. Habis sudah _image_ Kakashi di mata publik untuk kali ini. Untung saja buku yang akan diterbitkan Sasuke baru sampai di Suna.

"Apakah kau sedang bercerita tentang _The Cars_?" Pain mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Itukah hasil dari mengurung diri selama berminggu-minggu?"

"Wow, sungguh hebat. Aku kira orang sepertimu hanya bisa menulis di ensiklopedia antariksa, mesin, atau ensiklope—

"Itu benar-benar murni ceritaku dan jangan dihina!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Yahiko, kembaran Pain. Ia menatap si kembar sengit, bersiap tempur walaupun harus menghadapi dua orang sekalipun. "Jangan dihina walau nama tokohnya… ya… seperti tidak orsinil."

Desahan pelan terdengar dari hadapan Sasuke. "Jangan memberi nama tokoh sembarangan, Sasuke," bisik Itachi dengan nada khawatir. "Aku tahu siapa Kakashi, dan Kakashi tidaklah homo," ujar Itachi yang juga tidak percaya, dan tidak ingin percaya dengan ucapan adiknya. Ia menatap ke arah ponselnya yang tersimpan apik di atas sebuah kotak berwol merah—atas meja. "Ha-ah, kau bahkan berhayal bisa masuk ke dalam ponselku? Hebat sekali!" sindir Itachi. Walau dia tidak terlalu suka cerita Sasuke, tetapi ide Sasuke yang ingin memasuki ponselnya tidak dapat begitu saja diterima Itachi.

Sasuke menatap ponsel Itachi. Walau kakaknya terlihat lebih ugal-ugalan daripada dirinya, tetapi Itachi terkenal orang paling rapih dan apik di keluarganya, bahkan melebihi Sasuke sendiri. Itachi selalu merawat benda yang dimilikinya. Ia tidak pernah menyimpan benda-bendanya di tempat sembarang. Itachi selalu menyiapkan tempat untuk setiap bendanya, seperti ponsel milik Itachi yang selalu disimpan pada tempatnya. Oleh karena sifat Itachi yang rapih itu, Sasuke berniat menjadikan Itachi salah satu bagian karakter di ceritanya.

"Terserah aku dong. Aku yang membuat ceritanya," Sasuke yang keras kepala tidak terima diceramahi. Lagipula Kakashi tidaklah komplein dengan cerita Sasuke, walaupun Sasuke yakin ada kabar buruk di luar sana mengenai nama Kakashi akibat bukunya ini. "Eh, sudah aku katakan, bukan? Kalian jangan dulu komplein sebelum ceritaku selesai," ujar Sasuke dengan sungguh-sungguh.

"Ya,ya… Terserah kamu saja. Mudah-mudahan kau tidak berakhir di penjara karena tertuduh merusak nama baik orang lain!" Pain hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala.

Sasuke tertawa jumawa. "Seperti mereka sanggup memenjarakan aku saja," tawa Sasuke berhenti, tergantikan oleh senyuman sinis.

Itachi memutar kedua bola matanya atas kesombongan adiknya. "Sudahlah, Sasuke, lanjutkan saja. Kebetulan waktuku masih lama untuk mendengar ceritamu," ujar sang Uchiha sulung, melerai kedua pemuda yang sedang adu mulut itu. Ia tidak ingin ruang kerjanya hancur karena pertengkaran tidak penting.

Sasuke menatap kakaknya. Sial. Rupanya Itachi pun tidak terlalu suka dengan ceritanya, dan menganggap ceritanya tidak layak di pasaran, dan aneh sekali bisa laku dan habis dalam jumlah banyak hanya dalam waktu tiga hari. "Kalian memang benar-benar menyebalkan," dengus Sasuke. "Aku bersumpah kalian akan menyesal tidak suka ceritaku," Sasuke berjanji akan membuat orang-orang itu menyesal. _Tetapi, untuk apa dia membuat orang-orang ini suka ceritanya? Mereka tidak akan beli bukunya ini._

"Yeah, _whatever_. Cepat cerita!" Pain memutar kedua bola matanya, tidak peduli dengan sumpah Sasuke yang terdengar kekanakan di telinganya.

Sasuke mendelik, namun dia memutuskan untuk menelan kekesalannya. Tidak ada untungnya bertengkar dengan Pain, dan Sasuke memilih untuk melanjutkan ceritanya, tanpa peduli orang-orang di hadapannya suka atau tidak suka pada ceritanya.

 **Sasuke's Story**

 **7 Januari 2012,**

 **Area Bazaar, Suna, Pulau Hokaido.**

 _Que sera, sera_

 _Whatever will be, will be_

 _The future's not ours to see_

 _Que sera, sera_

 _What will be, will be…_

Panitia bazaar memutar musik bernada _mellow_ sejak matahari tenggelam untuk membuat suasana sunyi di malam hari—yang hanya dihiasi oleh lampu kerlap-kerlip layaknya lampu di malam natal ini—sedikit semarak.

Sasuke menatap suasana sekitarnya. Ibunya memang paling pandai jika diminta sebagai pemimpin suatu pesta. Bukan hanya tempatnya saja yang nyaman, melainkan disain acara tersebut akan terlihat mengagumkan. Suasana di dalam ruangan kosong disulap seperti suasana tropis. Acara amal tahunan ini menggunakan pohon buatan yang mirip seperti aslinya dan ditaruh di tempat-tempat terbaik di setiap sudut ruangan. Selain itu, lantai ruangan pun dilapisi oleh rumput sintetik dengan hiasan bunga di sekitarnya. Membuat suasana di sekitar gedung ini mirip sekali seperti padang rumput yang dipenuhi oleh pepohonan. Tidak luput Mikoto pun menggunakan pengharum ruangan yang beraroma kayu cendana yang dicampur oleh dedaunan sehingga dari segi penciuman pun mirip sekali seperti di hutan tropis.

Tik… Tik… Tik…

Salju mulai turun, mengenai langit gedung yang sengaja dibangun dengan menggunakan kaca.

Sasuke menatap langit.

Turun salju.

Lagi-lagi malam ini turun salju. Untung saja ibunya tidak mengadakan bazaar di _outdoor_ , melainkan di sebuah tempat di dalam ruangan yang luasnya empat kali lapangan sepak bola, sehingga Sasuke tidak perlu merasakan hawa dingin di awal tahun ini.

Sudah tiga hari Sasuke berada di tempat bazaar, mengenal berbagai macam pengunjung dari bazaar , tidak semua orang yang datang ke tempat ini untuk berbelanja. Kebanyakan pengunjung datang ke tempat ini hanya untuk berkunjung, dan melihat-lihat. Sasuke menjadi ingat dengan sifatnya sendiri ketika memasuki tempat belanja. Ia pasti memaksakan dirinya untuk membeli barang, ketika sudah mengunjungi suatu tempat belanja, walaupun barang yang dia beli tidaklah terlalu menarik perhatiannya.

Harga diri.

Hanya karena harga dirinya yang terlalu tinggi, terkadang dia terlalu loyal, membeli hal-hal yang tidak perlu, sehingga merugikan dirinya sendiri.

"Harga diri seorang Uchiha," Sasuke mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang jauh dari kata membumi.

"Sepertinya hanya dirimu saja yang belum laku, Mobil?" Kakashi bersandar di badan Sasuke, dengan secangkir kopi yang mengepul di tangannya. Kakashi mengenakan mantel, serta syal yang melingkar di lehernya. Dari syal tersebut Kakashi dapat melihat tulisan K.I. yang menurut Sasuke berarti Kakashi—Iruka. Cih, pasti syal itu hadiah natal dari si _uke_ ~

"Chk, aku beruntung jika begitu..," Sasuke berdecak, sedikit lega. Ia bersyukur tidak ada satupun orang yang membelinya, hingga dia tidak perlu beranjak ke tempat yang lebih jauh dari ini. Sasuke bahkan berharap kedua orang tuanya kembali membeli mobil ini, dan menyadari jika dirinya terjebak di dalam mobil.

Kakashi menghela nafas, menatap mobil di belakangnya. "Besok hari terakhir acara ini. Aku harap ada mujizat yang membuatmu cepat terjual," ekspresi Kakashi membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman. Saat Kakashi memandang dirinya, tersirat kesedihan di matanya.

"Sayangnya aku tidak mengaminkan doamu," Sasuke berkata sinis. Ia berharap Kakashi bisa mendengarnya, dan berhenti bersandar di badannya. Kehomoan Kakashi membuat Sasuke sangat trauma.

Kakashi mengelus bagian atas Sasuke. "Jika tidak ada yang mau membelimu maka dengan menyesal, aku akan mengirimmu ke tempat daur ulang," ujar Kakashi sambil menepuk-nepuk bagian atas Sasuke. "Mau bagaimanapun, aku tidak mungkin menampung benda sebesar ini di apartemenku. Mhm…," Kakashi berpikir sejenak. "Kau tahu, Mobil?" Kakashi berbisik, seolah tahu mobil itu bernyawa sekarang. "Biaya parkir di apartemenku sangat mahal."

Jika mobil bisa menyeringai, maka seringai iblis akan terlihat jelas di cangkang Sasuke sekarang ini. "Bagus. Dengan begitu, aku tidak tidak perlu tinggal dengan orang homo sepertimu," Sasuke bersorak bahagia. Tetapi senyuman itu pudar setelah dia mencerna ucapan Kakashi tadi. "Eh?!—apa maksudmu mengirim mobil ini ke tempat daur ulang?!" Sasuke terkejut dengan ucapan Kakashi. "Kau tidak bisa melakukan itu!" serunya, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Kakashi.

Tidak dapat dipungkiri jika Sasuke ingin sekali kembali pada tubuhnya. Tetapi tidak dapat dipungkiri juga, jika dia tidak setuju mobil kesayangannya, mobil yang telah menemaninya dari semenjak dia belajar mengendarai mobil dihancurkan begitu saja. Walau Sasuke tidak pernah menggunakan mobil ini, dan lebih menyukai mobil terbarunya, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak berniat menjual mobil ini. Ia berniat untuk menyimpan mobil ini. Bukan karena dia tidak suka mobil ini, dan bukan juga dia memiliki banyak mobil lebih bagus, hingga dia tidak ingin menggunakan mobil ini. Ia tidak menggunakan mobil ini karena… dia tidak ingin mobil ini terkena hujan dan terkena panas, hingga kerusakkan pada mobil ini lebih cepat.

"Kau tahu? Aku kira Uchiha muda itu tidak akan pernah melepaskanmu," suara Kakashi menyadarkan Sasuke dari kegetiran. "Dulu aku menduga Sasuke adalah tipe orang yang akan selalu menyimpan segala hal yang menjadi bagian sejarah hidupnya," Kakashi tersenyum tipis. Ia pernah sekali berkunjung ke kamar Sasuke, dan sempat dia melihat mainan-mainan Sasuke tersusun rapih. Mainan yang telah terjual kemarin. "Aku dulu menduga jika Sasuke berbeda dari anak muda lainnya. Di mataku, sempat aku berpikir jika dia tipe orang yang tidak bisa melupakan hal-hal yang pernah mewarnai kehidupannya, walau hal tersebut merupakan ronsokan di mata orang-orang," Kakashi menghela nafas, terlihat sedikit kecewa. "Ya, setidaknya, walau dia _mengeluarkan_ benda bersejarahnya, aku kira dia akan _mengeluarkannya_ pada orang yang layak merawat benda-benda itu, bukan melewati acara seperti ini dimana orang jorok pun bisa membeli barang-barangnya."

"Berhentilah, berkata seperti itu!" Sasuke berseru. "Aku sama sekali tidak berniat menjual benda-benda itu!" Sasuke ingin mengacak-acak rambutnya. Kenapa ibunya harus menjual benda-benda di masa kecil dan remajanya, sih?

Kakashi menyeruput kopinya. "Tetapi benda tetaplah benda, bukan? Walau benda pernah hidup di kehidupan seseorang, menemani sewaktu orang itu sedih atau senang, tetapi suatu saat orang itu pasti akan melupakan benda tersebut," lirih Kakashi. Ia menerawang sejenak. "Tidak usah berpikir jauh, mainan diwaktu kita kecil pun selalu bernasib sama—di gudang atau sudut kamar pada akhirnya, tidak dimainkan seperti kita waktu kecil, sebagaimanapun kita menyayanginya di masa lalu…," Kakashi tersenyum kecut. "Hahahaha, oleh karena itu… mungkin… orang membenci museum," tawa hambar terdengar di bibir Kakashi. "Di dalamnya hanya tersimpan benda mati, bagian sejarah yang tidak akan tersinggung walaupun kita melupakan dan menghancurkannya."

Ucapan Kakashi membuat Sasuke merenung. Benar juga. Kebanyakan orang kerap kali melupakan sejarah. Kebanyakan orang tidak pernah mengingat benda atau hal-hal yang pernah menemani dirinya, terlebih ketika orang itu sudah memiliki _mainan_ baru. Setelah benda digunakan, tidak tampak keren lagi, atau tidak _trend_ lagi, orang-orang tersebut kemungkinan besar akan membuang atau membiarkan benda tersebut di tempat yang tidak layak. Apakah dia orang seperti itu? Apakah Sasuke orang yang melupakan sejarah? Sepertinya tidak. Sasuke selalu menyimpan benda-benda itu dengan rapih, dan membersihkannya, setiap dia memiliki waktu luang, hingga… hari ini tiba.

Sasuke termenung sedih.

"Terima kasih, telah membuat _stand-_ ku lebih menarik. Uchiha muda yang merawat benda-benda di masa kecilnya itu, membuat _stand ku_ menjadi lebih berwarna dan selalu mendapat pujian dari orang-orang yang melihat benda-benda itu," lagi-lagi Kakashi menepuk bagian atas mobil. "Ha-ah, apa yang aku lakukan? Kenapa aku berbicara pada mobil?" Kakashi menggeleng sendiri. Ia melangkahkan kaki untuk masuk ke dalam tenda _stand_ nya.

Suasana menjadi hening kembali ketika Kakashi sudah masuk ke dalam _stand_ nya. Satu-persatu lampu di dalam area bazaar mulai dimatikan, setelah seluruh pengunjung dipastikan pulang. Kemudian, musik yang mengantar pengunjung pun sudah dipadamkan. Sepi. Suasana menjadi sangat sepi, ketika para penjual mulai menutup _stand_ mereka, dan begitu juga dengan Kakashi. Setelah Kakashi menutup tubuh mobil yang _dirasuki_ oleh sang Uchiha, dengan selimut mobil, Kakashi pun menutup _stand_ nya, dan melangkahkan kakinya—menjauh dari _stand_. Semua terasa kosong. Di saat Sasuke tinggal di dalam kesunyian, dia baru sadar, betapa sendirinya, kehidupan sebuah benda. Benda yang tidak diinginkan oleh siapapun.

Malas untuk berpikir macam-macam, Sasuke menutup matanya, menanti takdir yang akan membawanya entah kemana. Ia hanya bisa berharap dirinya akan baik-baik saja, dan begitu juga dengan mobil kesayangannya, ketika takdir tersebut tiba.

.

.

.

"Ini saja, Kak! Aku mau ini!" suara cempreng mengusik ketenangan Sasuke.

Tidur nyenyak Sasuke terusik dikala selimut mobil yang menutupi tubuhnya dibuka oleh Kakashi. Sinar matahari pagi yang cukup cerah di hari ini dan masuk melalui tembok gedung yang terbuat dari kaca langsung menghantam bagian depan wajah Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha merutuk sifat manusia di sekitarnya, dan matahari yang bersinar terik di hari ini, membuat salju di luar sana meleleh. Sasuke memincingkan mata, membiasakan matanya untuk melihat. Lambat-laun, iapun dapat melihat jelas pemandangan di sekitarnya. Sang Uchiha mengerjapkan matanya dikala sosok pemuda berambut pirang berdiri di hadapannya, menatapnya dengan kedua bola mata berbinar-binar. Dari seringai pemuda itu, Sasuke dapat menilai betapa bodohnya otak pemuda tersebut.

 _Dobe…_

Kesan pertama Sasuke yang masih kesal karena dibangunkan dengan cara sangat tidak enak. Tetapi, melihat muka pemuda _dobe_ di depannya, ia merasa dejavu. Ia merasa mengenal sosok itu. Siapa, ya? Sasuke seperti pernah melihatnya di suatu tempat.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Naruto?" sosok pemuda bersurai jingga berdiri di samping pemuda berambut pirang itu. Ia mendelik ke arah Sasuke. Apa salah Sasuke, coba?

"—Bukankah kau bisa membeli mobil yang lebih bagus?" kata pemuda bersurai jingga itu, dengan raut wajah tidak setuju.

"Tetapi aku ingin ini!" tunjuk pemuda yang bernama Naruto.

 _I—ingin?_

Sasuke terkejut dengan keinginan pemuda di hadapannya.

 _Apa maksudnya dengan ingin?_

Pemuda bersurai jingga itu memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ha-ah, tidak usah membeli mobil di tempat ini. Kita datang ke tempat ini untuk membeli benda yang berguna, atau hanya melihat-lihat, bukan membeli rongsokan seperti ini," katanya, sambil menepuk bagian depan tubuh Sasuke. Penghinaan sekali.

"Hei, itu menyakitkan, Sialan!" Sasuke berseru yang tentu saja tidak akan didengar oleh pemuda itu.

"Tetapi, Kak… aku ingin mobil. Jika menggunakan mobil ini, aku pasti akan lebih percaya diri untuk belajar mobil," rajuk Naruto, kukuh dengan pendiriannya.

Seandainya dia tidak terperangkap di besi rongsokan ini, pasti orang-orang akan melihat kedua bola mata Sasuke yang terbelalak. "A—apa? Belajar mobil?! Kau ingin menggunakanku untuk belajar mobil?!" seru Sasuke. Segala pikiran negatif langsung bermunculan di otak jenius Sasuke, ketika dirinya dibeli hanya untuk dipakai untuk belajar mobil. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke dapat merasakan betapa mengerikannya menjadi teman belajar mobil bocah di hadapannya ini.

Sasuke menatap manusia yang diduga Sasuke sebagai kakak dari pemuda bernama Naruto itu. Ia rela sekali memasang wajah memohon pada kakak Naruto agar tidak membelinya. Tetapi, dia hanya manusia yang terkurung di dalam benda, dan hanya bisa pasrah, menikmati perlakuan manusia-manusia di sekitarnya. Sasuke pun berdoa pada yang di atas agar manusia berambut jingga itu tidak mengikuti keinginan adiknya. Namun, doa hanyalah doa. Manusia hanya bisa meminta, dan berusaha, ketika Tuhan yang memutuskan segala hal yang akan terjadi pada diri manusia tersebut. Amiiinnn~

"Baiklah…," ujar kakak dari Naruto, Kyuubi, mengiyakan permintaan adiknya.

"YES!" pemuda bernama Naruto itu ber-yes-yes ria, ketika Sasuke berharap bisa mati sekarang.

 _Astaga!_

 _Kenapa waktu matiku harus dilakukan secara perlahan?_

Sasuke membatin, tidak percaya jika dia harus mati di tangan seorang bocah.

Kyuubi melewati Sasuke, masuk ke dalam tenda _stand_ yang tersedia di belakang Sasuke. Dengan antusias, Kakashi menyambut Kyuubi. Ia segera mengambil kunci mobil, membuka "pintu" Sasuke, dan mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk melihat bagian dalam Sasuke. Saat itu, Sasuke berharap dirinya—saat menjadi manusia—tidak membuat dekor bagian dalam mobilnya sangat bersih, rapih, menarik dan apik. Namun, kebaikkan Sasuke dalam merawat benda menjadi malapetaka bagi Sasuke sendiri. Dapat dirasakan oleh Sasuke, Kyuubi tersenyum puas, mengagumi mobil yang akan dibelinya.

"Berapa harga mobil ini?" tanya Kyuubi, cukup tertarik untuk membeli mobil antik ini. _Sepertinya, pengguna lama mobil ini sangat apik dalam merawat mobil ini._

"Silahkan ke dalam, sebaiknya kita bicarakan di dalam saja," Kakashi tersenyum bisnis sambil mempersilahkan Kyuubi untuk masuk ke dalam tenda berwarna putih itu.

Suasana menjadi sunyi-senyap dikala Kyuubi dan Kakashi masuk ke dalam _stand_ itu. Sekarang, yang tertinggal di luar sana hanya sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang masih mengagumi tubuh baru Sasuke.

"Wah… kau mulus sekali… mobil," gumam Naruto, sambil mengelus badan Sasuke. Naruto menyentuh Sasuke dengan sangat lembut, seolah Sasuke adalah barang yang akan hancur jika sedikit saja dikasari. "Sepertinya pemilikmu sebelumnya sangat apik, ya?" puji Naruto. Sasuke dapat melihat kedua bola mata biru itu berbinar-binar, memandang Sasuke kagum. "Aku tidak sabar untuk segera memilikimu."

"Chk," Sasuke berdecak, tidak peduli dengan pujian atau kata-kata "lucu" bocah didekatnya ini.

 _Memangnya aku ini, bodoh dan jorok seperti dirimu?_

 _Dasar, Bocah!_

 _Dan, HEI!_

 _Jangan sentuh aku seperti itu!_

Pekik Sasuke, ketika sentuhan Naruto membuatnya geli.

.

.

.

 **10 Januari 2012,**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

 **Konoha, Pulau Kyushu.**

Setelah mengalami proses jual-beli yang panjang di antara Kyuubi dan Kakashi, kemudian mengalami perawatan "kecantikan" dari teman-teman Kakashi, dan melakukan perjalanan cukup jauh dari Suna-Konoha (12 jam) dengan menggunakan truk, pada akhirnya Sasuke tiba di sebuah kediaman yang sangat besar. Sama besarnya dengan kediamannya di Konoha sana. Sasuke menatap sekeliling kediaman itu. Ia merasa mengenal tempat ini. Tetapi, dimana dia melihat tempat ini? Saat Sasuke mencoba mengingat-ingat tempat ini, tiba-tiba dia mendengar suara teriakkan yang memekakan telinga.

"MOBILLLLLLLL, AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA!" teriak Naruto, sangat antusias, walaupun Sasuke belum diturunkan dari truk itu. Sasuke sampai menduga Naruto sebentar lagi akan menari seperti monyet di pinggir jalan karena terlalu senang.

"Benar, selamat datang di neraka, Sasuke..," bagi Sasuke sapaan Naruto terdengar seperti suara pintu masuk ke dalam neraka di akhirat sana.

Perlahan dan hati-hati, dengan komando tidak penting dari Naruto, tubuh Sasuke diturunkan dari truk pengangkutnya oleh sang sopir dan keneknya. Sasuke menghela nafas. Akhirnya, dia bisa menginjak bumi lagi. Sasuke melihat ke arah Naruto. Ternyata, selain Naruto, ada juga tiga orang lainnya yang menyambut Sasuke. Ketiga orang itu lebih tertarik dengan sifat kekanakan Naruto daripada kehadiran Sasuke. Salah satu dari mereka mendekat ke arah Naruto, dan mengelus kepala Naruto.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada pria yang mengelus kepalanya. "Apakah aku boleh menggunakannya sekarang?" tanya Naruto pada ayahnya dengan mata memohon, seperti anjing kecil. Ia menatap Minato—laki-laki bersurai pirang seperti Naruto, dan wajah seperti Kyuubi—dengan penuh harap.

Sasuke mendengar awas perbincangan di antara anggota keluarga ini. Perbincangan yang menyangkut hidup dan mati mobil kesayangannya dan dirinya sendiri!

"Jangan. Jangan izinkan dia menggunakanku!" teriak Sasuke. Dari wajah Naruto saja, Sasuke dapat memprediksi kapasitas otak Naruto dalam menjalankan mobil.

"Tidak. Sampai Kyuubi- _nii_ pulang, dan mengajarimu mobil terlebih dahulu," wanita bersurai merah yang diduga Sasuke sebagai ibu Naruto—karena kemiripan wajahnya dengan wajah Naruto—menatap Naruto dengan raut wajah tegas. Sasuke menghela nafas lega, masih ada orang yang membela dirinya.

"Terima kasih, Ibu..," kata Sasuke. Tidak tahu nama wanita itu, membuat Sasuke asal memanggil wanita di depannya.

"Menunggu Kak Kyuu pulang? Ya Tuhan, Ayah bisa-bisa ketika aku sudah kakek-kakek baru bisa menggunakan mobil ini," ujar Naruto. Ia merengek pada ayahnya, seolah percuma saja jika berbicara pada sang ibu yang lebih galak dan sulit dilunakkan, berbeda dengan pria di sampingnya. "Boleh, ya, ayah? Boleh, yaaa?" Naruto merajuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan ayahnya.

Ekspresi Naruto sekarang ingin membuat Sasuke menonjok wajah Naruto, walaupun terlihat menggemaskan, seperti ingin dipeluk, dicium, dan diperko—

 _Hei, siapa bilang dia menggemaskan?!_

 _Dan siapa juga yang mau memeluk, mencium, apalagi memper—perko—AGH!_

Teriak Sasuke yang tidak bisa melanjutkan ucapannya. Sasuke mengutuk Author yang selalu melebih-lebihkan deskripsi ceritanya.

 _Dasar author idiot!_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke harus mengemban tugas memiliki otak luar binasa akibat author sinting.

Pelayan Keluarga Namikaze yang diam di sebelah Kushina hanya bisa tersenyum simpul ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto saat ini.

"Ah, masalah itu…," Minato memang paling lemah pada rengekkan putra bungsunya. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. "Bagaimana, ya?" Minato sibuk menimbang-nimbang. Tipikal laki-laki tidak tegas jika di rumah.

"Hei, kau kepala keluarganya! Jangan plin-plan!" Sasuke berharap Minato bersifat tegas seperti istrinya. Jantungnya berdebar tidak karuan, takut Minato membuat keputusan yang membuat mobilnya akan hancur, atau lebih parahnya mentalnya yang hancur.

"Sekali tidak, tetap tidak," Kushina berkata lebih tegas. "Masuklah. Ibu akan meminta sopir untuk memasukkan mobilmu ke dalam garasi," cepat-cepat Kushina menarik tangan Minato, melarang sang suami untuk berbicara dengan Naruto. Kushina tidak mau mengambil resiko anaknya celaka karena Minato mengizinkan Naruto menggunakan mobil yang baru datang itu.

Sepasang suami-istri itupun masuk ke dalam rumah, meninggalkan Naruto sendiri.

Sasuke menyeringai senang karena sifat tegas Kushina. Sekarang dialah yang ingin menari karena melihat ekspresi Naruto yang kecewa.

 _Itu namanya wanita!_

Sasuke menjadi ingat sifat ibunya, jika anak-anaknya menginginkan sesuatu yang tidak-tidak.

"Ughhhhhhh, Ayaaahhh…," Naruto menghentakkan kakinya sebelum ikut masuk ke dalam rumah—menyusul kedua orang tuanya—masih kukuh untuk membujuk Minato dan Kushina agar dia diizinkan mengendarai Sasuke.

Sasuke mendengus. "Anak manja…," gumamnya—merasa Naruto kekanakan sekali. Kali ini sang Uchiha bisa bernafas lega karena keputusan Kushina. Sekarang dialah yang bisa beryes-yes ria karena masih hidup lebih panjang.

 **End Sasuke's story**

"Na—Namikaze? Maksudmu kau menulis nama Namikaze Minato di bukumu?!" seru orang-orang di dalam ruangan itu, semakin horor ketika mendengar cerita Sasuke.

Tidak ada satu orang pun di Jepang yang tidak mengenal siapa Minato, laki-laki yang merupakan pembuat gerabah dan pelukis terkenal hingga ke mancanegara, dan namanya tidak pernah absen di majalah Times Konoha, New York Times atau majalah-majalah _hebring_ lainnya. Selain karya-karya Minato yang digilai banyak orang—hingga banyak artis luar negeri yang bersedia meluangkan waktunya untuk datang ke pameran yang diadakan Minato—sang Namikaze pun memiliki museum seni, serta tempat-tempat konser yang selalu disewa untuk konser internasional karena tempatnya yang nyaman; Tokyo Dorm salah satu tempat itu. Bisa dibilang, dari aset yang dimiliki kepala keluarga Namikaze itu, kekayaan mereka berbanding lurus dengan kemampuan laki-laki itu.

Bukan hanya Minato saja yang terkenal, melainkan Kushina Namikaze—putri satu-satunya dari Keluarga Uzumaki—legenda pembisnis yang terkenal dalam bidang _property_ serta _modeling_. Kushina merupakan perancang internasional. Rancangannya sudah diakui oleh dunia. Tetapi, pada umurnya yang menginjak kepala tiga, dia sudah mengurangi aktivitasnya tersebut dan memilih lebih fokus membesarkan anak-anaknya. Ternyata, setelah diselidiki, Kushina tipikal wanita yang lebih condong ke ibu rumah tangga daripada wanita karir, walaupun memiliki segudang talenta.

Selain Kushina terdapat juga Kyuubi—pemuda yang mendapat julukan _Tensai_ —julukan yang sama dengan Sasuke _—_ ini berhasil lulus di salah satu perguruan tinggi Amerika pada usianya yang masih muda. Sifatnya sangat misterius. Ia hanya diketahui pernah meraih medali olimpiade U-13 pada ajang kompetisi bela diri. Selain itu, iapun pernah didaulatkan sebagai peserta paling muda dalam kompetisi _science—_ sama mudanya saat Sasuke mengikuti ajang tersebut. Setelah itu, Itachi dan rekan-rekannya tidak pernah mendengar kabar Kyuubi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke, dengan ekspresi datar.

Seluruh orang itu saling bertatapan. "Oh..," tubuh orang-orang itu menegang. "Yang benar saja."

"Oh, yang benar saja!" Pain berkata sambil memijat pelipisnya. "Kau pikir, kami tidak tahu siapa dia?" tanya Pain. "Tidak mungkin kau menuliskan nama dia, Sasuke! Kau bahkan sepertinya belum meminta izin padanya, agar namanya bisa ditulis di bukumu!"

Sasuke mendengus. "Terserah aku saja," kata Sasuke, malas berdebat dengan Pain. Ia melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Ia harusnya merasa beruntung dong karena menjadi bagian penting dalam bukuku," ujar Sasuke—sangat egois.

Itachi menggeleng. Dia memang kesal dengan sikap Pain yang terlalu blak-blakan pada adiknya, tetapi dia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan Pain karena Itachi pun tidak bisa mentoleri sikap Sasuke. Ia yang memiliki pergaulan sangat luas cukup mengenal siapa Minato Namikaze. Laki-laki bersurai pirang itu terlalu berbahaya jika digunakan sebagai obyek cerita Sasuke. Sang pemuda harus menarik buku-bukunya, cepat atau lambat, sebelum buku tersebut menjadi masalah bagi Sasuke sendiri.

"Sudahlah, Pain. Jangan menekannya dulu. Nanti dia tidak mau cerita lagi, dan kita tidak akan tahu apa yang dia inginkan sebenarnya dari kita," Itachi tidak mau Sasuke pergi sebelum masalah mereka semua selesai.

"Hm…," Pain angkat bahu, memilih tutup mulut. Ia tidak mau terkena semprot Itachi karena sikapnya yang tidak bisa dikontrol.

Sasuke mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Chk," Sasuke berdecak. "Jadi, bagaimana sekarang? Kalian mau membantuku atau tidak?"

Semua orang di tempat itu saling berpandangan, kemudian mereka hanya bisa menghela nafas. Sepertinya mereka hanya bisa mendengar cerita Sasuke untuk sementara waktu sebelum mereka mengambil keputusan yang besar apakah mereka harus menarik buku Sasuke yang laku dalam waktu tiga hari ini secara paksa, atau tidak.

 **Sasuke's Story**

 **21 Januari 2012**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

 **Konoha, Pulau Kyushu**

Sasuke menatap malas pintu garasi di hadapannya. Sudah berhari-hari ini dia berada di dalam garasi, dan orang-orang di kediaman ini akan datang ke ruangan ini jika mereka membutuhkan barang dari rak yang ada di sekitar Sasuke, atau Naruto masuk ke dalam ruangan ini hanya untuk mengelap dirinya agar tidak berdebu, dan memanaskan mesin agar tidak terjadi kerusukkan pada mesin Sasuke. Sang Uchiha sedikit merasa lega dengan sifat Naruto. Setidaknya bocah yang disangka-sangka Sasuke bodoh, ternyata sayang juga pada benda ronsokkan seperti Sasuke ini. Tetapi Sasuke pun merasa kesal pada Naruto karena sikap apik sang bocah. Ish, kenapa tidak anak ini membiarkan mesinnya terus dingin, hingga _accu_ mobil ini mati, dan dia bisa pulang dengan senang, kemudian cerita ini tamat!

 _Dasar dobe!_

Sasuke marah-marah sendiri.

Mata Sasuke mulai menyendu. Kehidupannya yang hanya diam di tempat ini, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa tidur, tidur, dan tidur. Syukur saja ruangan yang lebih mirip gudang ini masih terkesan manusiawi. Setidaknya, pada garasi yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada tempat kerja pemiliki google pertama kali, terdapat jendela kecil pada bagian atas, dan berfungsi sebagai ventilasi, sehingga Sasuke bisa menghitung hari yang dia habiskan di tempat ini. Walaupun terkadang jendela tersebut berembun karena di tempat ini masih turun salju, meskipun tempat ini daerah selatan dari Kepulauan Jepang.

Sudah malam. Ha-ah, malam kesekian yang dia habiskan di garasi mobil ini.

Tidak terasa dia sudah menghabiskan waktu cukup lama menjadi seonggok mobil tua. Lalu, bagaimana nasib tubuh aslinya? Apakah tubuhnya baik-baik saja? Apakah dia akan terjebak seumur hidup di mobil ini? Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia merasa bosan setengah mati jika menjadi mobil yang tidak digunakan dan hanya disimpan di garasi seperti ini. Apakah… selama ini mobil tua ini merasakan hal yang sama seperti dirinya, ketika Sasuke hanya datang ke garasi kediamannya untuk memeriksa kondisi mobil tua ini?

 _Poor you, mobil…_

Sasuke merasa bersalah.

"Hei!" suara cempreng membuat Sasuke terhenyak kaget—tersadar dari lamunannya.

 _Dia lagi…_

Gumam Sasuke saat suara Naruto terdengar dari balik pintu garasi. Perlahan pintu terbuat dari logam itu digeser ke atas, menampilkan sosok pemuda berambut pirang yang sudah berdandan rapih; memakai mantel, syal, sepatu bot, serta topi kupluk, walaupun bagian selatan Jepang sudahlah tidak terlalu intens turun salju. Sehingga jalanan di luar sana mulai mengering, walaupun kerap kali angin dingin berhembus kencang.

 _Mau apa dia?_

Sasuke menatap curiga pemuda di hadapannya, ketika Naruto nyengir _boyish_ ke arahnya, mencurigakan.

"Ayo, kita main!" Naruto melangkah—mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Di tangannya sudah ada kunci mobil. Kunci yang sangat Sasuke kenal. Kunci mobil miliknya!

" _Owh, Shit!"_ Sasuke mengutuk nasibnya. Ia menatap horor Naruto. Akhirnya, hari dimana dia akan mati terkena serangan jantung dan mobil kesayangannya hancur telah tiba. "Hoi, hoi kau mau apa?" pekik Sasuke di saat sang pemuda bersurai pirang menyentuh dirinya. Setiap Naruto menyentuh tubuhnya, Sasuke selalu merasa tidak nyaman. Sasuke seperti merasa sentuhan Naruto mengakibatkan gelenyar aneh di seluruh tubuhnya. "Jangan sentuh!" teriak Sasuke, ketika Naruto membuka kunci pintu mobil. "Pergi sana!" Sasuke _freaking out_ untuk pertama kalinya.

"Kebetulan ayah dan ibu sedang pergi. Tidak ada siapa-siapa di sini. Hanya kita berdua~" Naruto menyeringai mengerikan. Di telinga Sasuke, kata-kata Naruto sekarang ini seperti om-om yang berniat memperkosa seorang gadis. "Jadi kita bisa keluar… berdua," senyum psikopat Naruto semakin membuat Sasuke semakin horor dan memekik nyaris lupa posisinya sebagai _seme_. Hanya tinggal sang Namikaze menggunakan lampu senter di bawah dagunya, sudah pasti _genre_ cerita ini akan berubah menjadi supernatural, atau lebih parahnya… kriminal? Tiba-tiba Sasuke berpikir Naruto benar-benar om mesum.

KYAAAAAAA~~~

Sasuke ingin menggampar _Author_ yang membuat Sasuke seolah-olah berteriak tidak jelas.

"Hei, jangan macam-macam, Bocah!" dengan suara _cool-nya_ Sasuke berharap pada siapapun mencegah Naruto untuk memasuki dirinya (?).

 _Shit, kata-kata yang disusun Author semakin rancu saja!_

Sasuke mulai pusing dengan pemilihan kata untuk cerita ini.

Sasuke yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun hanya bisa pasrah ketika Naruto duduk di bagian dalam dirinya. Sasuke merasakan berat tubuh Naruto. Ia merasa gelenyar menyebalkan itu semakin bertambah dikala Naruto menyentuh bagian _dashboard_ nya, dan beralih pada stir mobilnya. _Kenapa sentuhannya membuatku sensitif, sih?_ Sasuke heran dengan dirinya sendiri. Sama herannya dengan tulisan rancu di cerita ini.

Di dalam Sasuke, Naruto mengerutkan kening, berekspresi sangat serius, dan Sasuke dapat merasakan semua itu dari getaran pada tubuh Naruto.

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, firasatnya berkata: sebentar lagi dia akan pergi ke neraka. Tidak yakin ke surga berhubung terlalu banyak _Author_ yang membuat perannya menjadi _seme_ brengsek atau terlalu banyak manusia yang melakukan _war pair_ tidak penting akibat dirinya.

Naruto menyeringai gugup, terdengar bingung. "Ngg..," gumamnya. Ia menginjak gas di salah satu pedal dekat kakinya. "Mhm… pertama-tama… mhm… tekan gas!" gumam Naruto dengan percaya diri. "Eh, kok tidak nyala?!" Naruto berseru, panik. Ia merasa terkejut, ketika mobil kesayangannya tidak mau nyala. "Eh, kenapa tidak nyala? AH! JANGAN-JANGAN MESINNYA TIDAK ADA!" Naruto mulai menginjak ketiga pedal di dekat kakinya—sungguh idiot. Ia melepas stir dan menjambak rambutnya. "Duh, bagaimana ini?!" Sasuke menduga Naruto pasti sebentar lagi merusak dirinya sendiri. "BAGAIMANA INIIIII?!" teriak Naruto—dramatis.

"Demi _Author baka_ ini, kau ingin menggunakan mobil, padahal _meng-starter_ mobil saja kau tidak bisa?!" Sasuke yang sudah habis kesabaran berharap Naruto bisa mendengar suaranya, dan mendengar makiannya.

Naruto berhenti bertindak idiot, seakan dia bisa mendengar makian Sasuke. Rasa gugup telah membuatnya kehilangan akal sehat. "Oh, iya! Aku belum memasukkan kuncinya. Aku lupa. Hehehehe," Naruto menepuk jidatnya sendiri, membuat Sasuke meringis ngeri.

 _Oke, aku yakin, aku tidak akan pernah bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunku di tahun sekarang dan tahun-tahun berikutnya!_

Sasuke menyesal tidak menulis surat wasiat terlebih dahulu sebelum melakukan eksperimen ini.

Setidaknya, dia bisa menitipkan pesan pada sang kakak agar _history_ di laptopnya dihapus, dan cerita-cerita tidak senonoh yang pernah dia baca tidak terdeteksi oleh siapapun jika terjadi sesuatu pada dirinya, bukan?

Ups, itu sih surat wasiat anak-anak yang suka baca FF _rating_ atas atau melihat gambar anime tidak senonoh, bukan surat wasiat Sasuke.

"Ya, dan aku harap kau tidak lupa menginjak rem," Sasuke berkata sarkastik, sekaligus takut. Ia yakin Naruto tidak akan pernah bisa mengendari mobil sampai seumur hidup.

Naruto mulai menggerakan tangannya, ia memasukkan kunci mobil ke dalam tempatnya, dan memutar kunci mobil itu, membuat aliran hangat yang beberapa hari ini selalu Sasuke rasakan—saat mesin dinyalakan—merambat di seluruh tubuhnya. Suara mesin mobil pun mulai menyala. Sasuke mendengar bagian pintunya tertutup. Naruto telah menutup pintu mobil, membuat Sasuke menelan ludahnya sendiri. Ugh! Seandainya _saliva-nya_ berasa vanilla, bukan _petroleum_ yang masuk ke dalam karburator mesin seperti ini.

Naruto memejamkan mata, mendengar suara mesin mobil yang bergemuruh di luar sana. Sungguh nyaman. Suara mobil ini seperti alunan musik klasik di tempat konser ayahnya. Ah, bahkan lebih indah dari konser Mozart sekalipun, Naruto berhayal—seperti ia pernah mendengar permainan piano Mozart secara langsung saja.

"Ah, bahkan suaramu indah. Aku sangat menyukaimu, _Baby_. _Loveee youuu_ …," Naruto memeluk stir gemas, Sasuke merinding karenanya.

 _Don't Baby me, Dobe!_

Sasuke merutuki panggilan Naruto dengan kesal.

"Oke, _Fix_. Ini pertama kalinya aku mau muntah, ketika seseorang mengungkapkan cinta padaku," kata Sasuke yang pernah ditembak oleh… mhm… belasan, puluhan, ratusan, berapapun wanita. Ia mendengus, ingin cepat-cepat menyingkirkan Naruto dari dalam tubuhnya. "Sudah selesai bermain-mainnya, Bocah? Sekarang silahkan ke—HEI, KAU SALAH MEMASUKI GIGI, BO—AGGGGGHHHH!" teriak Sasuke pada saat Naruto tiba-tiba menggerakkan gigi ke R, mengangkat kopling dikit, menginjak gas, dan membuat dirinya melaju mundur—mendekat ke arah rak berisi barang-barang berat di belakang sana.

 _DAMN!_

SAMPAI JUMPA DUNIA!

 _AGHHHHHHHHHHH!_

Sasuke memejamkan matanya erat, berharap mimpi buruknya ini berakhir. Untuk pertama kalinya dia berharap tidak bisa menganalisis kejadian-kejadian di sekitarnya, dan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Sial! Bokongnya pasti akan menabrak rak, dan benda di dalam rak itu akan terjatuh, kemudian menimpa dirinya.

"INJAK REM, DAN KOPLING, _DOBE_! INJAK REM! DEMI TUHAAANNNNN!" teriak Sasuke—OOC—berharap Naruto bisa mendengar teriakkannya. "OH, GOD! AKU MEMBUTUHKAN MUJIZAT!"

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH," teriak Naruto, sama histerisnya dengan Sasuke. Sayangnya racauan Sasuke tidak bisa didengar olehnya sama sekali.

"PANTATKU! PANTATKU! _DOBE_ , JIKA TERJADI SESUATU DENGAN PAN—PAN—" rasa panik membuat tidak bisa melakukan apapun, membuat Sasuke berteriak horor. "AGGHHHH APAPUN! JIKA TERJADI DENGAN PANTATKU AKAN AKU TUSUK PANTATMU! ASTAGA KENAPA AKU SALAH MEMBACA NASKAH CERITA—AGGHHH APA YANG AKU BICARAKAN?! _SHIT! SHIT! SHIT!_ " Sasuke yakin sebentar lagi dia akan menabrak rak di belakangnya. Ia semakin erat memejamkan matanya. Ia memang ingin kembali pada tubuhnya, tetapi… "BUKAN SEPERTI INI CARA—

Tunggu!

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya tidak kunjung membentur benda di belakangnya. Sasuke merasa tubuhnya berhenti bergerak. Sasuke bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya; apakah semua sudah aman? Apakah dia sudah berada di surga… atau dia sudah kembali pada jasadnya? Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia melihat suasana sekitarnya. Ia tidak berada di taman firdaus yang katanya sangat indah itu, atau dia ruangan kerjanya. Ia masih berada di garasi terkutuk itu!

Suara tawa yang meganggu terdengar dari dalam tubuh Sasuke.

"Ha…. Ha… Ha… nyaris saja mobilku rusak," Naruto tertawa hambar. "Oke, tenang Naruto, tenang," tawa Naruto dan suara Naruto malah membuat ketenangan Sasuke hilang sepenuhnya.

Jika Sasuke berada di jasadnya, pasti wajah Sasuke sudah merah padam karena emosi. Sasuke mendelik sebal pada benda apapun yang dia lihat sekarang ini, melampiaskan kemarahannya. "Demi, Tuhan, Bodoh! CEPAT. KELUAR. DARIKU!" teriak Sasuke. Keberadaan Naruto di dekatnya bisa membuat Sasuke kelainan mental.

Naruto yang tidak dengar keluhan Sasuke masih kukuh untuk menjalankan mobil tersayangnya. Sangat persisten untuk ukuran bocah seumuran Naruto. "Injak penuh kopling, geser kiri-atas—masuki gigi 1, angkat koplingnya perlahan, kemudian…," Naruto mulai meraba-raba lagi. "Maju, kan? Maju, kan?" seru Naruto, girang sendiri. "Maju! Maju! Ma—Ma—MA—MAJU! UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" teriak Naruto saat dia menginjak gas, membuat suara mesin mobil menggerung-gerung, hingga kecepatan mobil bertambah, namun Naruto tidak kunjung menginjak rem ataupun melakukan sesuatu yang bisa membantu Sasuke untuk tidak jantungan.

Dengan indahnya mobil ini terus meluncur ke depan.

"AGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHH!" teriak Sasuke yang sudah keluar dari garasi, dan melaju menuju pohon palem di depan sana. Pohon yang digunakan Minato agar suasana di Kediaman Namikaze terkesan seperti istana Raja Timur Tengah. Tabrakan kali ini pasti lebih buruk daripada peristiwa rak tadi. Hidung Sasuke terancam rusak kali ini. "DOBE, JIKA HIDUNGKU PESEK, KAU HARUS MEMBAYAR SEMUANYA!" Sasuke tidak rela jasad barunya rusak.

Naruto tidak kalah hebohnya dengan Sasuke. "AGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH—

INJAK!

CKIIIITTTTTTT…

Naruto menginjak kopling dan rem dalam waktu yang pas, membuat laju Sasuke berhenti seketika.

Suasana menjadi hening sesaat. Baik Sasuke maupun Naruto masih shock dengan pengalaman yang baru saja mereka alami. Sasuke yang terkenal sempurna, dan selalu melakukan kegiatan-kegiatan yang memompa adrenalinnya baru pertama kali merasakan kematian memang sangat dekat dengan dirinya, bahkan kematian lebih dekat di saat ini daripada saat Sasuke terjun payung dari ketinggian sepuluh ribu kaki. Keberadaan Naruto di sekitarnya membuat dunianya seakan-akan dijungkir balikkan. Oh, Tuhan, kenapa tidak pemuda ini menjauh dari dirinya? Sasuke berdoa hal yang tidak mungkin.

" _Timing_ yang pas," Naruto mengelus dada, lega karena dirinya dan mobilnya tidak mengalami kecelakaan sebelum keluar gerbang sana. Tawa meganggu itu kembali hadir di telinga Sasuke.

"Ya, _timing_ yang pas sebelum aku mati _penyok_ ," Sasuke sudah gatal sekali ingin memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia berharap Tuhan mempercepat proses kematiannya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia mengingat-ingat hal apa saja yang dia pelajari untuk menjalankan mobil. Naruto menghela nafas, dan membuka matanya perlahan. "Oke, tenang. Tenang tampan," Naruto kembali menenangkan dirinya, dan entah kenapa di saat darurat dia merasa dirinya menjadi sangat tampan. "Mhm.. sekarang…," Naruto mulai memasukkan gigi mobil kembali, dan mengangkat koplingnya, perlahan mobil bergerak mundur—menjauhi pohon di depan sana. Kali ini Naruto sukses mengontrol diri.

Untuk beberapa saat Naruto mulai berkutat dengan stir, tongkat _prosneleng_ , gas, kopling, dan tidak lupa otaknya yang berkapasitas kecil—menurut Sasuke—mencoba mengeluarkan mobil dari garasi, dan berjalan menuju gerbang.

"Tuhan!" Sasuke mengerang frustasi ketika Naruto tidak menyerah. Sesaat tadi, Sasuke berharap Naruto berhenti melakukan tindakan bodoh, walaupun Naruto memang si _dobe,_ dan tidak ada satupun di mata Sasuke, Naruto bertindak pintar _._

Beberapa saat kemudian…

" _YATTAAAAA!"_ teriakkan bahagia terdengar dari bibir pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Kerja keras Naruto membuat mobil berjalas mulus ke arah gerbang besar Kediaman Namikaze. "Yuhuuuuuu berhasil!" Naruto menunjukkan kepalan tangannya ke luar jendela, bangga dengan hasil kerja kerasnya, setelah dia mencoba mengeluarkan mobil selama kurang-lebih 20 menit, hingga keringat bercucuran deras membasahi pakaiannya, walaupun Naruto membuka kaca jendela, sekaligus menyalakan AC mobil. Atau memang akibat membuka kaca jendela AC mobil jadi tidak terasa?

"SELAMAT DATANG DUNIA MALAM! SURGAKU!" teriak Naruto, diiringi tawa—yang di telinga Sasuke mirip sekali dengan teriakkan monyet di kebun binatang sana, dan cengiran onta di Timur tengah.

"SELAMAT DATANG NERAKA! _I AM COMING!_ " Sasuke menghela nafas—lelah—berharap dia akan kembali ke garasi tanpa kehilangan salah satu bagian tubuh barunya.

.

.

.

Sasuke memejamkan mata sangat erat. Ia tidak yakin akan hidup normal—tidak gila—ketika kembali ke jasad aslinya. Bagaimana tidak? Dua menit setelah keluar dari gerbang Kediaman Namikaze, Sasuke nyaris ditabrak oleh truk yang sedang melaju melewati kediaman Namikaze karena ulah Naruto yang tidak melihat terlebih dahulu ke arah kiri dan kanan jalan sebelum membelokkan mobil. Demi apa, untung saja sopir truk itu sigap, dan segera menginjak rem, ketika Naruto berteriak—melepaskan stir, tanpa melakukan hal yang berarti, hingga Sasuke dibiarkan jalan tidak terkendali.

Beruntung saat itu, mereka berdua masih selamat.

Tetapi, kekejaman Naruto dalam mengendarai mobil tidak berhenti sampai disitu saja. Saat Naruto mulai melajukan mobilnya menuju jalan berkelok-kelok—turun gunung dari kediamannya yang ada di perumahan mewah, atas bukit—Sasuke beberapa kali merasa hampir menabrak pembatas jalan, atau lebih parahnya masuk ke dalam jurang. Bagian kaki Sasuke pun mulai terasa panas, dikala Naruto sering sekali menginjak rem secara mendadak, dan bau kopling pun mulai tercium—membuat Sasuke semakin cemas, dengan kondisi mobil dan dirinya sendiri.

Mudah-mudahan saja kopling mobil ini bisa bertahan!

Lelah, dan tidak ingin mengetahui apapun kejadian yang akan dia alami di depan sana, Sasuke memilih memejamkan mata saat Naruto membawanya entah kemana. Sasuke memejamkan mata, hingga Naruto berseru—berbicara dengannya. "MOBIL! MOBIL! LIHAT, PEMANDANGAN MALAM DI SINI BEGITU INDAH, BUKAN?!" teriak Naruto. "MOBIL LIHAT!" suara cempreng Naruto membuat Sasuke jengah, dan memilih membuka mata, seolah berpikir dirinya akan semakin diteriaki Naruto, jika Naruto tahu dirinya memejamkan mata erat, sedang berdoa agar hilang dari dunia ini.

Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan, menatap langsung ke depan. Sesaat dirinya melupakan kebodohan Naruto, maupun masalah yang dihadapinya sekarang. Sasuke terlalu takjub dengan pemandangan di hadapannya. Saat dirinya melaju turun, menuju kota, Sasuke melihat pemandangan kota yang sangat indah. Sasuke seperti melihat taburan bintang di atas permukaan bumi, ketika lampu kota begitu gemerlap di bawah langit malam yang gelap. Sasuke tersenyum melihatnya. Walaupun dia tidak menggunakan jasad aslinya, Sasuke bisa merasakan dirinya sendiri merasa bahagia, hingga bibirnya pasti melengkung ke atas.

"Indah, bukan? Tidak sia-sia aku membaca _blog_ bagaimana caranya menyetir," bisikkan Naruto membuat Sasuke tersadar dari rasa kagumnya, _shock_ dengan kenyataan baru jika Naruto belajar mobil hanya dari internet. "Aku selalu menyukai tempat ini," gumam Naruto. "Tetapi sayang…," Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tidak bisa keluar malam karena tidak bisa menggunakan satupun kendaraan, dan seluruh keluarga sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing."

Sasuke mendengus. Walau Naruto memperlihatkan hal menakjubkan, dan dia sempat terkesima dengan pemandangan di hadapannya, bukan berarti dia mulai membuka diri pada Naruto. "Sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke rumah, gosok gigi, dan cuci kakimu, minum susu, lalu tidurlah yang nyenyak, _Dobe_!" Sasuke berharap Naruto segera memutar arah, dan membiarkan dirinya hidup tenang. Ia tidak peduli dengan curahan hati Naruto, atau kegalauan Naruto.

Suasana hening saat Naruto berhenti berbicara, dan Sasuke merasa tidak ada gunanya berbicara dengan Naruto. Untuk mengatasi keheningan itu, Naruto menyalakan radio, dan membiarkan lagu yang diputar stasion radio meramaikan keheningan itu. Sesekali Sasuke mendengar penyiar radio membicarakan surat dari pendengar, atau berkomentar mengenai musik yang baru saja diputar.

"Ne…. Ne… apakah kau tahu? Aku sangat senang bisa berjalan-jalan seperti ini bersamamu," suara Naruto, memecahkan keheningan di antara mereka, membuat Sasuke terpaksa memasang telinga, walaupun dia enggan berbicara satu arah dengan Naruto. "Dengan begitu, tidak ada lagi anak-anak yang akan mengejekku karena… diriku… yang _kuper—_ tidak bisa mengendarai mobil," Sasuke dapat merasakan senyuman pemuda ini menghilang sesaat. "Aku harap kita bisa berteman sangat baik, _dattebayo_?" Naruto menepuk-nepuk _dashboard_ , membuat Sasuke mendelik kesal. Ia berharap bisa menguliti kulit Naruto karena ketidaksopanannya.

Tidak tahukan dia umur Sasuke lebih tua?

Walaupun Sasuke berada di dalam jasad mobil ini?!

Eh?

Mobil ini kan mobil tua juga!

Otomatis Naruto harus _sungkem_ sama ini mobil tua, dong?!

"Aku dan dirimu bisa saling jaga, Mobil!" Naruto mengeluarkan salah satu tangannya di jendela. "YUHUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" teriak Naruto sambil melambai-lambai tidak jelas. _Idiot._

 _Saling jaga?_

Sasuke mencerna ucapan Naruto. Semakin lama sang Uchiha mengenal _tuan-nya_ , semakin banyak hal yang dia tidak ketahui tentang Naruto. Jika Sasuke amati, untuk ukuran pemuda seumurannya, Naruto merupakan tipikal pemuda yang tanggung jawab. Walau terlihatnya, prestasi Naruto tidaklah sebaik Sasuke sendiri (Sasuke pernah mendengar perbincangan di antara Kushina dan Naruto mengenai nilai-nilai Naruto), walau daya pikir Naruto tidak sehebat Sasuke, tetapi Sasuke dapat melihat di dalam diri Naruto terdapat tekad, kerja keras, serta tanggung jawab yang besar pada dirinya sendiri, terlebih pada benda-benda yang dimilikinya. Buktinya, Sasuke tidak pernah melihat Naruto menaruh satupun benda miliknya sembarangan, atau memperlakukan benda itu… selayaknya benda yang tidak berguna.

"Kau..," suara Sasuke tertahan. Ia hanya bisa terdiam, saat Sasuke menyadari Naruto tidak akan pernah mendengar ucapannya.

Tik.

Tiba-tiba sesuatu yang dingin mengenai tubuh Sasuke. Sang Uchiha menatap ke atas, melihat butiran benda berwarna putih turun dari langit secara perlahan.

 _Turun salju?_

Gumam Sasuke dikala melihat salju mulai mengenai permukaan jalanan.

"Sebaiknya kita kembali. Ayah dan ibu pasti sebentar lagi pulang," terdengar helaan nafas dari bibir Naruto. Sasuke merasa Naruto mulai menggerakkan tubuh Sasuke untuk memutar balik. "Terima kasih mobil telah menemaniku di malam ini. Jangan bosan-bosan main denganku, ya? Aku sangat beruntung bisa memilikimu, dan memiliki teman sepertimu," Naruto tersenyum, dan seperti biasanya, dia menepuk-nepuk _dashboard_ mobil, ketika Sasuke sama sekali tidak merutuk, atau merasa kesal untuk pertama kalinya saat Naruto melakukan hal itu.

 **End Sasuke's Story**

"Di dalam ceritaku, sang tokoh utama baru tahu jika di dunia ini ada orang yang memperlakukan benda seperti sahabatnya," Sasuke menunduk. Suaranya terdengar pelan. "Dia mengakui, dia selalu merawat benda-bendanya. Bahkan, dia terkadang merawat bendanya melebihi orang lain. Tetapi, dia hanya merawat bendanya saja, tanpa berpikir jika benda yang aku gunakan siapa tahu lebih senang jika berada di tangan orang lain karena… bendanya merasa lebih bermanfaat jika di tangan orang lain."

Saat itu, Itachi dan teman-temannya hanya bisa termenung, meresapi ucapan Sasuke. Sebagian dari mereka menatap ponsel, dan jam tangan—benda yang selalu mereka gunakan. Ya, walaupun cerita Sasuke masih belum menarik secara penuh perhatian mereka, tetapi banyak sekali yang mereka pelajari dari cerita yang Sasuke ceritakan. Banyak sekali yang bisa mereka resapi mengenai perlakuan mereka terhadap benda-benda sekitar mereka yang terkadang mereka abaikan hanya karena benda itu tidaklah memiliki roh untuk protes, atau marah pada mereka.

"Jadi, semenjak itu tanggapan sang tokoh utama pada anak itu berubah?" tanya Itachi, mewakili pertanyaan seluruh tamunya.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan. "Ya..," jawabnya. Ia menatap Itachi lekat-lekat. "—Dan tanggapannya pada anak itu semakin berubah setelah dia mengalami banyak peristiwa menyenangkan, menyakitkan, dan menyedihkan," Itachi dapat melihat mata Sasuke berbinar-binar antusias saat mengucapkan semua kata itu. "Bahkan hal kecil seperti cengiran bodoh ketika sang anak SMA mendapatkan Kartu Izin Mengemudinya untuk pertama kalipun selalu terniang-niang di pikiran sang tokoh utama."

 _Apakah dia benar-benar serius dengan ceritanya?_

 _Ini genre ceritanya apa, sih?_

 _Percintaan mobil dan manusia?_

 _Atau…_

 _Persahabatan?_

Itachi hanya bisa menatap Sasuke dengan ekspresi bodoh.

"Lanjutkan saja ceritamu," kali ini Itachi sedikit penasaran dengan cerita Sasuke. Ia benar-benar ingin tahu cerita apa yang sebenarnya diceritakan Sasuke pada orang-orang, sehingga bukunya selaris itu. Ia ingin tahu darimana ide Sasuke mendapatkan cerita ini.

 **Sasuke's Story**

 **9 April 2012, Musim semi**

 **Tahun ajaran baru**

 **Kediaman Namikaze**

 **Konoha, Pulau Kyushu.**

Setelah malam itu, Sasuke sama sekali tidak pernah pergi keluar dari garasi. Ia didatangi oleh Naruto hanya untuk dibersihkan atau dihangatkan mesinnya. Hari demi hari, minggu demi minggu, Sasuke habiskan untuk melamun di garasi, atau menatap jendela dari pagi, hingga pagi lagi. Terkadang Sasuke berharap Naruto melupakan dirinya, tidak pernah memanasi tubuhnya, hingga _accu_ mobil ini tidak mengaliri listrik lagi, dan mobil ini mati total. Tetapi, melihat sifat Naruto yang sangat sayang pada benda-bendanya, sepertinya harapan Sasuke hanya omong kosong. Sasuke tetap harus menghabiskan waktunya di garasi sepanjang waktu, ketika tidak ada satupun dari keluarga Naruto yang mau menggunakannya karena setiap keluarga Namikaze memiliki mobil mewah. Mobil yang jauh lebih baik dari jasadnya sekarang, dan lebih menarik dari dirinya.

"Jadi, seperti ini perasaanmu… Mobil?" gumam Sasuke, mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang selalu menyimpan benda-benda miliknya tanpa digunakan, terlebih ketika ada benda yang lebih layak dipamerkan di depan orang-orang. "Pasti kau selalu merasa sepi, bukan?"

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa dirinya menjadi sangat _mellow_ , ketika diposisikan menjadi benda seperti ini. Selama ini dia hanya menyimpan mobil, tanpa berpikir jika benda-bendanya masih lebih berguna untuk orang lain. Sekarang, ia merasa bersyukur ibunya menjual benda-benda tidak terpakai di dalam kamarnya, maupun di ruang kerjanya untuk orang lain yang lebih membutuhkan. Dengan begitu, Sasuke berharap benda-benda itu masih bisa digunakan, walaupun benda itu sudah _out of model._

GREEEKKKK!

Pintu garasi terbuka, Sasuke menatap ke depan.

"Hei!" Naruto melangkahkan kaki, masuk ke dalam garasi. Senyuman _boyish_ khas Naruto masih melekat di bibir Naruto.

"…Hm?" Sasuke bergumam malas, memalingkan pandangannya. Ia kesal pada Naruto yang memperlakukan dirinya benar-benar seperti barang rongsokan, hingga dia nyaris mati bosan. _Ayolah, kenapa kau mesti marah, Sas? Dia tidak tahu, bukan, kau hidup?_ Batin Sasuke, merasa dirinya sangat konyol.

Naruto menepuk-nepuk badan Sasuke. "Maaf, ya, aku tidak pernah mengajakmu keluar dari tempat ini," gumam Naruto seolah bisa membaca pikiran Sasuke. "Tetapi… Kau bisa bahagia sekarang!" seru Naruto sambil memperlihatkan sebuah kartu pada Sasuke.

"…?" Sasuke menatap kartu itu. Ia mengedipkan matanya. _Apa maksudnya?_

"LIHATLAH! Sekarang aku memiliki Surat Izin Mengemudi." Naruto menjawab semua pertanyaan dibenak Sasuke. Ekspresi Naruto seperti anak kecil yang sedang pamer mainan pada teman sebayanya.

" _Damn…,"_ Sasuke menelan ludahnya. Ia masih trauma dengan peristiwa malam dirinya dan Naruto jalan bersama untuk pertama kalinya. _Bagaimana bisa dia mendapatkan itu? Bukankah umurnya belum genap 18 tahun (penduduk Jepang bisa mendapatkan SIM pada umur 18 tahun atau 1 tahun lebih lama daripada di salah satu negara di Asia Tenggara)._

 _Jangan katakan bocah ini melakukan SIM tembak?_

 _SIM tembak?_

 _Memang ada di Jepang?_

Sasuke bingung sendiri.

"Ayah pun sudah memperbolehkan diriku untuk mengajakmu ke sekolah," Naruto membuka pintu mobil. "Ayo!" serunya sambil masuk ke dalam mobil, dan duduk nyaman di dalam tubuh Sasuke.

" _Dobe_ , cepat keluar dari tubuhku!" Sasuke tidak ingin pergi dari tempat ini, terutama jika sopirnya adalah Naruto. Ia mencabut ucapannya, jika dia bosan setengah mati diam di tempat ini. Ia lebih baik mati bosan daripada mati di tangan anak konyol seperti Naruto.

Naruto mulai menyalakan mesin Sasuke. Kemudian, dia memanaskan sejenak mesin tersebut. Sudah dirasa cukup panas, Naruto mulai menginjak kopling, dan memegang gigi.

 _Oh,_

 _My,_

 _GO—_

Sasuke menutup matanya erat-erat. Dia yakin dalam waktu sekejap, dia akan berada di bengkel.

Sasuke merasa tubuhnya mulai meluncur mulus keluar garasi. Ia merasa dirinya dibawa sangat lembut oleh pemuda di dalam tubuhnya. Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatap dirinya sedang meluncur apik keluar gerbang garasi—menuju pintu utama kediaman Namikaze. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Dia tidak celaka? Dia masih berada di kondisi baik? Dia selamat?! Sasuke tidak percaya jika Naruto bisa mengendarai mobil hingga semulus ini. Jangan-jangan… Naruto belajar mobil selama ini untuk mendapatkan surat izin itu?! Mhm… tetapi kenapa dia tidak digunakan sebagai alat belajar? Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya, bingung dengan pikiran Naruto.

"Bukankah kau membeliku untuk belajar mobil?" Sasuke bertanya heran, tetapi tentu saja pertanyaannya tidak akan dijawab oleh Naruto.

"Ayo kita berangkat sekolah!" teriak Naruto dari balik jendela mobil. Ia melambaikan tangan pada kedua orang tuanya yang berdiri di beranda rumah. "DAH AYAH! DAH IBU!" ujar Naruto sebelum mempercepat kecepatan mobilnya.

"Hati-hati, Naruto!" teriak Kushina yang sedang menyirami tanaman sebelum sang anak menghilang dari balik gerbang sana, membiarkan anaknya untuk pertama kali berangkat ke sekolah dengan menggunakan mobilnya sendiri. "Dasar, anak zaman sekarang," Kushina hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala melihat cara Naruto mengendarai mobil barunya yang terkesan tidak bisa mengontrol kecepatan.

.

.

.

Sedikitnya Sasuke merasa bersalah pada Naruto. Ia telah salah mengerti sifat Naruto.

Saat berangkat ke sekolah tadi, Sasuke sempat merasa was-was karena kemampuan Naruto dalam mengemudi. Ternyata setelah dua kilometer meluncur, Sasuke menyadari jika dia mengkhawatirkan hal yang tidak jelas. Kemampuan Naruto dalam mengemudi sudah meningkat drastis. Naruto sudah pandai menggunakan mobil, dan mengenal cukup baik rambu-rambu lalu-lintas di sekitarnya. Saat ini Sasuke bisa bernafas lega. Setidaknya, mobilnya tidak akan hancur, atau dirinya tidak akan terkena gejala cacat mental.

Sepanjang perjalanan Sasuke dan Naruto hanya dihabiskan oleh keheningan. Bahkan Naruto enggan menyalakan musik atau radio. Dari sifat pasif Naruto, Sasuke menangkap jika Naruto sedang berkonsentrasi mengendarai dirinya. Ya, mungkin karena ini pertama kalinya dia mengendarai mobil sendiri ke jalan ramai sendirian, menuju tempat jauh, membuat Naruto harus ekstra hati-hati agar kedua orang tuanya mempercayai dirinya untuk menggunakan mobil sampai hari-hari ke depan.

Setelah cukup lama mereka berdua menempuh perjalanan yang tidak disangka Sasuke cukup jauh untuk perjalanan ke sekolah, dan menyita energinya, pada akhirnya mereka tiba di depan sebuah gerbang sekolah. Kedua mata Sasuke nyaris tidak berkedip saat menatap suasana sekolah ini. Walau sekolah ini dimasuki oleh anak belasan tahun, tetapi Sasuke dapat merasakan aura tidak wajar dari sekolah ini. Bagaimana bisa anak-anak sekolah ini datang menggunakan mobil yang harganya selangit? Bagaimana bisa pernak-pernik yang digunakan anak-anak sekolah seperti perhiasan ibu-ibu sosialita? Lebih parahnya lagi, bagaimana bisa anak-anak ini dengan mudah mendapatkan Surat Izin Mengemudi?! Sasuke hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala dengan tipikal sekolah seperti ini.

"Ini sekolah atau pameran mobil?" gumam Sasuke, saat dirinya dibawa masuk ke dalam lapangan parkir. Ia menatap deretan mobil yang—setahu Sasuke cukup memberi makan puluhan panti asuhan—dan pemilik mobilnya yang memakai aksesoris, sepatu, maupun tas yang sama hebohnya dengan mobil itu.

"Selamat datang di Konoha Gakuen, Mobil!" ujar Naruto, terdengar bangga. "Selamat datang!" ujarnya, sambil memarkirkan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya bisa menerawang, menatap berbagai jenis mobil yang Sasuke kenal mirip seperti mobil yang ada di dalam garasi mobilnya. Dari pengamatan mata Sasuke, tidak ada satupun mobil yang sama dengan tubuhnya sekarang. Semua mobil di dekatnya bertipe sport keluaran edisi terbaru, mobil sedan yang cocok dipakai oleh pejabat-pejabat tinggi, SUV bermerk mahal yang diduga Sasuke pasti menghabiskan bahan bakar sangat banyak, atau mobil biasa yang modifikasinya lebih mahal dari harga mobil itu sendiri. Satupun dari mobil itu tidak ada yang bertipe tua seperti tubuhnya. Sasuke hanya menggeleng, dan menghela nafas, ketika Naruto sudah mengunci pintunya, dan berdiri di depan Sasuke.

Dari wajah Naruto, Sasuke dapat melihat sang pemuda terlihat serius, memucat, tampak cemas.

"Kau serius memarkirkanku di sini?" Sasuke ingin sekali bisa berbicara pada pemuda yang menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian depan tubuh Sasuke, sedikit menghalangi pandangan Sasuke ke depan sana. "Jangan-jangan, kau salah masuk sekolah?" Sasuke berharap _dobe_ Naruto kambuh untuk kali ini saja. "Entah kenapa, membawaku ke tempat ini sangat terlihat konyol, Do—" Sasuke menghela nafas, ketika dirinya merasa tidak akan pernah bisa berbicara dengan Naruto.

 _Lupakan!_

Batin Sasuke, sedikit sedih ketika tidak bisa berkomunikasi dengan Naruto.

Sasuke sendiri merasa dirinya tidak berada pada tempatnya. Ia merasa tidak percaya diri. Apalagi dengan Naruto?

Suara gerombolan anak-anak yang mendekat ke arah mereka, membuat Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia merasakan tubuh Naruto bereaksi. Naruto menatap intens ke arah gerombolan itu, dengan ekspresi penuh harap. Sasuke mengamati tatapan Naruto. Sang Namikaze menatap salah satu wanita dari gerombolan itu dengan ekspresi memelas, penuh harap. Melihat ekspresi Naruto sekarang ini, hanya membuat Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Sekarang, dia mengerti dengan jelas motif Naruto membawa mobil ke sekolah. Tipikal anak yang ingin pamer pada orang yang ditaksirnya!

"Mereka sangat cantik, bukan, Mobil?" tanya Naruto, dengan suara penuh kekaguman. Dari dua bola matanya, Sasuke dapat melihat cinta yang naif. "Terlebih… Hinata," bisiknya, dengan seutas senyuman di bibirnya.

Sasuke mengalihkan perhatiannya pada gadis bersurai _indigo_ , dengan mata _lavender_. Ia menatap gadis yang memiliki bentuk tubuh paling terbaik di antara teman-temannya. Gadis yang menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang di sekitarnya melangkah mantap, hendak melewati Naruto. Sesekali gadis itu menyelipkan rambutnya ke belakang telinga, memberi efek godaan pada siapapun pemuda yang melihatnya. Terlebih ketika seragam itu nampak sangat ketat pada bagian… dada? Sasuke pun mengakui jika bentuk tubuh gadis bernama Hinata itu memiliki nilai sembilan dari skala satu hingga sepuluh.

Sasuke mendengus. Ia menatap Naruto. Sasuke bukanlah tipikal laki-laki yang mudah tertarik dengan fisik seseorang. Sebagai Uchiha, ia cenderung harus mengenal terlebih dahulu orang yang ditaksirnya, sebelum jatuh cinta karenanya. Oleh karena itu, Sasuke sangat sulit mendapatkan kekasih, bahkan belum pernah memiliki pacar satu kalipun, hingga sampai sekarang. Prinsip tidak jelasnya ini yang membuat dirinya _single_ sampai umurnya yang sekarang.

"Daripada kau berpikir yang tidak-tidak cepat pergilah ke kelas, _Dobe_ , dan belajarlah yang serius!" Sasuke berharap Naruto menutup mulutnya yang menganga, dan menghapus air liur di sudut dagunya karena melihat Hinata. Menjijikan.

"Uh, aku akan menghampirinya..," Naruto merapihkan pakaiannya, dan bersiap-siap melangkah menuju gadis itu. "Hina—

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. Ia menatap malas punggung Naruto, ketika dari arah jalan yang akan diseberangi Naruto melaju mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi.

 _Yang benar saja,_

Sasuke menatap Naruto. Rupanya pemuda bersurai pirang itu tidak menyadari keberadaan mobil tersebut.

 _SIAL!_

 _Kenapa mobil itu melaju cepat di tempat parkir seperti ini?!_

"AWAS, BODOH!" teriak Sasuke, berharap Naruto mendengar teriakkannya. "NARUTO, AWAS!" Sasuke terus berteriak, tetapi usahanya sia-sia. Sasuke mendecih. Sial, kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia mengutuk tubuhnya sekarang. Ia berharap bisa berlari dan menyelematkan Naruto. "NARUTO, AWAS! NARUTO!" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Iapun memalingkan tatapannya, saat sedikit lagi mobil itu akan mengenai tubuh Naruto.

Tidak ada suara benturan.

Semua terdengar biasa saja, kecuali suara derap kaki dari orang yang mulai berdatangan ke arah Naruto.

Sasuke menatap ke depan kembali. Ia menatap Naruto sedang tersyungkur di atas jalan, dengan ekspresi _shock_. Rupanya Naruto menyadari keberadaan mobil itu dan meloncat untuk menghindari mobil super berlambang kuda jingkrak itu, hingga dirinya terjatuh ke atas permukaan jalan. Sasuke menatap pemuda yang keluar dari mobil super itu. Pemuda itu berambut putih acak, mata dingin dengan pupil biru yang ditutupi oleh kaca mata hitam. Ia melempar kaca mata hitamnya ke dalam mobil, atas jok.

"Naruto-kun, Oh, maafkan aku," pemuda itu menghampiri Naruto, dan mengulurkan tangannya. Wajahnya menegang.

"Na—Naruto-kun, Ka—kau tidak a—apa-apa?" Hinata yang sempat melihat kejadian tadi ikut menghampiri Naruto. Ia membantu Naruto berdiri terlebih dahulu. "To—Toneri! Seharusnya k—kau lebih hati-hati," Hinata menatap Toneri, meminta Toneri agar tidak ceroboh.

Toneri tersenyum gugup. "Ah, itu memang kesalahanku. Aku tadi mendapatkan telepon dari ibuku. Saat aku akan mengambil ponsel di atas jok sampingku, aku tidak melihat ke depan," ujar Toneri, gusar. "Naruto-kun, maaf. Apakah ada yang luka?" Toneri memeriksa tubuh Naruto, ketika Naruto menepis pelan tangan Toneri, meminta Toneri berhenti menyentuhnya secara sopan.

"Ah, tidak apa-apa. Akupun ceroboh. Menyebrang tanpa melihat jalan terlebih dahulu," Naruto tersenyum gusar, masih _shock_ dengan kejadian tadi.

Hinata melihat tubuh Naruto, memastikan tidak ada yang terluka. Ia melihat sikut tangan Naruto berdarah. "Na—Naruto-kun, kau berdarah," ujar Hinata dengan nada gugup. Ia mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari saku seragamnya, dan mengulurkan sapu tangan itu pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap sapu tangan di tangannya. "Eh?" gumam Naruto, kikuk. "Makasih," gumamnya sambil mengambil sapu tangan itu.

Hinata tersenyum tipis. "Sebaiknya, ki—kita ke UKS, du—dulu," ujarnya, memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, dan menarik Naruto ke dalam gedung sekolah.

"Eh—ta—

"A—ayo, ikut saja!" pinta Hinata.

Naruto tidak dapat menolak permintaan Hinata. Seperti kerbau yang dicocok hidungnya, Naruto mengikuti Hinata dengan patuh.

Saat sang korban sudah beranjak dari tempat kecelakaan, orang-orang yang berkerumun inipun satu-persatu mulai berhenti bergerombol, kembali pada aktivitas mereka sendiri. Ya, nyaris semua pergi, kecuali pemuda bersurai putih yang tersenyum penuh misteri di saat matanya menatap tajam ke arah punggung Naruto. Tanpa diketahui siapapun, pemuda itu memincingkan matanya. Ekspresi ramahnya hilang total, berganti dengan kebengisan. Bagi Toneri tidak ada satupun yang melihat ekspresi dibalik topeng itu. Tidak ada satupun yang melihatnya kecuali satu orang. Ya, hanya Sasuke Uchiha lah yang melihat perubahan dari ekspresi itu.

 _Ada apa dengan orang itu?_

Batin Sasuke, merasa pemuda bernama Toneri itu seperti memiliki kepribadian ganda. Firasatnya mengatakan, ada yang tidak beres dengan pemuda ini.

.

.

.

Sepanjang hari Sasuke menanti Naruto. Sepanjang hari juga Sasuke berharap dunianya sekarang seperti dunia di _The Cars_. Ia yang _introvert_ , baru kali ini berharap ada seseorang yang bisa diajak bicara, atau setidaknya mobil di sebelahnya bisa disapa, diajak berbincang-bincang panjang lebar, atau bisa ditanyai pendapatnya mengenai sang majikan. Tetapi, pikiran itu hanyalah hayalannya saja di cuaca di musim semi yang tiba-tiba menjadi mendung ini. Ia hanya bisa menanti sendiri Naruto sampai bel pulang sekolah tiba, dan Naruto berlari ke arahnya sambil tersenyum cerah, atau Sasuke sering katakan… senyuman idiot!

"Itu dia!" jika Sasuke bukan Uchiha, ia pasti sudah memekik senang saat pemuda bersurai pirang memunculkan wujudnya. Layaknya seekor anjing setia, Sasuke terus menatap Naruto yang semakin mendekat ke arahnya tanpa berkedip. "Oke, Sas, siapkan telingamu untuk mendengar jeritan cempre—

Sasuke menelan kata-katanya, saat melihat luka terdapat di wajah Naruto. Sang Namikaze jalan sempoyongan menuju ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian Naruto menyandarkan tubuhnya dengan lemas di badan mobil, membuat Sasuke menduga jika Naruto pasti mengalami luka yang cukup parah pada tubuhnya. Sang pemuda membuka pintu mobil, menaruh dengan rapih tasnya di kursi samping pengemudi, masih mengontrol diri, walaupun dirinya semarah apapun. Naruto terdiam, menerawang.

" _Dobe, are you, oke?"_ Sasuke angkat bicara, ketika melihat kondisi Naruto yang memprihatinkan. Ia cukup khawatir dengan kondisi tuannya.

"SIAL!" Naruto memukul stir mobil membuat Sasuke ingin memukul bokong Naruto. "Toneri sudah lebih dulu mengajaknya pergi," Naruto meremas stir. "Kau tahu, Mobil? Bahkan… diriku menjadi cemoohan karena membawa mobil tua seperti dirimu…," terdengar nada gemas dari suara Naruto. "Padahal suka-suka aku mau membawa mobil apapun. Mereka tidak berhak menilaiku berdasarkan mobil yang aku bawa, dan menentukan Hinata boleh pergi bersama pemilik mobil bagus, atau tidak!"

 _Hei, bukan aku yang meminta kau membawaku, kan?!_

Batin Sasuke, tidak pada perkataan Naruto yang menyudutkan dirinya, seolah dialah yang bersalah atas nasib sial sang pemuda.

 _LAGIPULA KENAPA KAU HARUS MERAJUK JIKA KAU BISA MELAKUKAN APAPUN YANG KAU MAU?!_

Sasuke ingin berteriak frustasi. Ini benar-benar memusingkan, ketika dia hanya bisa berekspresi dengan teriakan yang tidak terdengarnya itu.

Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Naruto. Melihat kekayaan Keluarga Naruto, dan kasih sayang dari kedua orang tua Naruto, bukanlah tidak mungkin Naruto bisa memiliki mobil yang sama bagusnya dengan mobil-mobil di parkiran ini. Lalu, kenapa Naruto lebih memilih mobil tua ini? Kenapa Naruto membawa mobil tua ini ke sekolah? Kenapa anak ini begitu bodoh dan selalu membuat cemas? Lalu, kenapa Sasuke harus mencemaskan Naruto?

Sasuke menelan semua pertanyaannya. Ia menatap ke depan, melihat pemandangan yang pastinya bisa membuat pemuda di dalam dirinya semakin uring-uringan.

Dengan didampingi Toneri, dan teman-teman centilnya, Hinata melangkah menuju ke arah mobil mewah—kepunyaan Toneri. Wajah Hinata bersemu merah, setiap Toneri melontarkan berbagai pujian untuk dirinya. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas, ketika tubuh Naruto bergetar—menahan gemuruh di dalam dada.

 _Dasar, Dobe!_

"Naruto…," lirih Sasuke, miris. Ia tidak tahan harus merasakan kemarahan dan kepedihan Naruto. " _Dobe,_ lalu untuk apa kau membawaku kemari? Kau idiot atau apa? Kau gunakan saja mobil-mobil yang ada di garasi mobil orang tuamu, atau ka—

"Tenang saja, Mobil," suara Naruto terdengar datar, seperti berhasil mengendalikan emosinya. "Seburuk apapun aku mendapatkan makian karena membawamu kemari, tetap saja kau… mobilku," suara Naruto membuat Sasuke berhenti berbicara. "Kau mobil kesayanganku, dan tidak ada yang bisa megantinkanmu," Naruto mengelus stir mobilnya. "Ha-ah, sebenarnya apa yang aku pikirkan?" Naruto menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal, lebih terkesan berbicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke berdecak sebal. Demi apapun, sekarang dia ini hanya benda. Sosok manusia yang terjebak di dalam rongsokan dan pantas dibuang. Tetapi, entah kenapa Naruto membuat semuanya terasa sulit. Kenapa Naruto begitu kukuh untuk memperlakukan dirinya dengan baik? Kenapa Naruto harus bertindak sejauh ini? Apakah motif sebenarnya anak ini?

Sasuke menatap jika Toneri, Hinata, dan teman-temannya sudah pergi—meninggalkan lapangan parkir, dan membuat tubuh Naruto melemas, sedih.

"Kau serius? Kau sepertinya harus memeriksa dirimu ke psikiater," Sasuke ingin sekali membenturkan kepala Naruto, agar pemuda bodoh ini sadar dengan pikiran salahnya.

"Ah, aku sudah gila karena berbicara dengan mobil..," Naruto baru sadar, jika dia bercerita pada benda mati. "Tetapi, entah kenapa saat berada di dekatmu, sepertinya aku ingin sekali bercerita, seolah… kau bisa mendengar keluh-kesahku," Naruto mulai menyalakan mobil. "Aneh, bukan?" lirihnya, sebelum meluncur pergi—meninggalkan area sekolah.

Sasuke menerawang sejenak, kemudian tersenyum getir. "Ya… aneh, _Dobe_ ," gumam Sasuke. _Sangat aneh dan mengkhawatirkan!_

Sejenius-jeniusnya Sasuke, dia masih belum bisa membaca motif Naruto untuk membelinya dan memamerkannya sampai sejauh ini.

"Chk, sial. Sepertinya aku harus menutupi lukaku ini," gumam Naruto, ketika Sasuke hanya mendelik tajam, curiga jika sang Namikaze di _bully_ di dalam sana.

 **End Sasuke's Story**

"Jadi, sang tokoh utama terjebak di dalam percintaan anak SMA?" Shukaku pada akhirnya angkat bicara.

"HAHAHAHA… Ya, Tuhan, imajinasimu!" semua orang di tempat itu hanya bisa menggelengkan kepala. Demi Tuhan, bagaimana bisa orang dingin dan tidak peka seperti Sasuke menulis tentang percintaan?

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya yang tertunduk. "Ada apa dengan imajinasiku?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi kesal. Kemudian dia menatap sang kakak, dan Sasuke dapat melihat perubahan raut wajah Itachi. " _Aniki?_ " gumam Sasuke, berharap Itachi tidak terlalu menganggap serius kisahnya. "Kenapa wajahmu memucat?"

Bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang menyadari perubahan raut wajah Itachi, tetapi sebagian orang di dalam ruangan itu. Semua berhenti tertawa, menatap ekspresi Itachi yang berubah gusar. "Hoi, hoi," Pain berusaha mencairkan suasana. "Ayolah, Chi, jangan terbawa perasaan karena cerita konyol ini," Pain menatap Itachi lekat-lekat.

" _Aniki_?" Sasuke menyadarkan Itachi dari lamunan.

Itachi tersentak kaget, ketika Sasuke memanggil namanya. Ia menghentikan kontak matanya dengan Sasuke. Ia menatap ke arah vas bunga yang ada di atas meja—dekatnya. "Ehem!" Itachi membersihkan tenggorokannya. Ekspresinya yang sempat mengeras kembali normal. "Sepertinya, aku melakukan tindakan bodoh tadi," Itachi merasa bego karena tidak bisa menutupi ekspresinya, di saat sang adik bercerita.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya—bosan. "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Lanjutkan saja!" perintah Itachi pada sang adik. "Aku ingin mendengar seluruh kisah ini. Kisah yang belum pernah aku baca maupun ketahui sampai sekarang."

Sasuke hanya bisa mengangguk pelan ketika mendengar perintah sang kakak, membuat suasana di sekitarnya sangat tidak nyaman, terutama bagi para tamu kakaknya. Sepertinya, _mood_ Itachi sedikit berubah karena cerita Sasuke.

 **Sasuke's Story**

 **7 Mei 2012, Konoha.**

Sasuke ingin sekali mengakhiri nasib gilanya sekarang. Ia ingin sekali kembali ke dalam jasadnya, menikmati kopi panas di halaman rumahnya, dan menenangkan tubuhnya yang terasa pegal. Ia ingin kehidupannya bersama bocah yang selalu membuatnya cemas ini berakhir. Namun, nasibnya tidaklah berkata demikian. Setiap harinya, Sasuke harus menyaksikan perubahan sifat Naruto. Ia harus melihat senyuman bodoh _tuannya_ hilang. Ia harus melihat _tuannya_ menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, tidak lagi berteriak atau berbicara tidak jelas padanya. Iapun harus melihat ekspresi getir, sedih yang terpatri di wajah _tuannya_ … ketika Sasuke tidak dapat melakukan apapun untuk menghentikan perubahan drastis dari sifat Naruto, atau menghapus ekspresi sedih itu. Dan entah kenapa semua perubahan di dalam diri Naruto sangat menyakitkan bagi… Sasuke.

Perubahan sikap Naruto tidak hanya berdampak pada Sasuke saja, melainkan pada seluruh Keluarga Namikaze. Baik Kyuubi, maupun kedua orang tua Naruto mengkhawatirkan anak bungsu dari keluarga itu. Tetapi, Naruto tetap membungkam mulutnya, walaupun setiap anggota keluarganya meminta dirinya untuk terbuka, dan bercerita apapun mengenai masalah yang dihadapi Naruto. Pernah satu kali, Kyuubi nyaris kehilangan kesabarannya. Ia nyaris menghajar Naruto, ketika sang pemuda pulang dari sekolah dengan keadaan babak-belur; baju kotor, robek—tidak layak dipakai—serta wajah dipenuhi luka lebam. Tidak menjelaskan apapun pada Kyuubi, Naruto hanya menundukkan kepalanya, walaupun Kyuubi hampir memukulnya karena Naruto hanya bisa membuat semua orang di sekitarnya cemas, jika Kushina tidak menghentikan tindakan anarkis Kyuubi. Setelah kejadian itu, Sasuke terpaksa harus diam di garasi pada keesokan harinya karena Kushina meminta Kyuubi untuk mengantar Naruto pulang-pergi ke sekolah yang tentu saja memakai mobil Kyuubi sendiri, sampai perasaan Naruto membaik. Ha-ah, untung saja semua keadaan membaik kembali saat Naruto tidak lagi berulah, Kyuubi dan Naruto berbaikan, dan Naruto diperbolehkan lagi membawa mobil ke sekolah.

Namun, keadaan baik itu tidaklah berlangsung lama. Setelah Naruto diperbolehkan lagi membawa Sasuke ke sekolah, saat pulang sekolah, Naruto kembali keluar dari gedung dengan keadaan babak-belur. Naruto selalu memasuki mobil dengan ekspresi kusut. Iapun selalu meracau tidak jelas, seperti "Teman-temannya yang jahat," atau "orang-orang di sekolahnya yang tidak pernah berhenti _membully-nya."_ Entah apa yang terjadi di dalam sana, tetapi dari racauan Naruto, Sasuke dapat memprediksi pemuda bersurai pirang ini ditekan oleh teman-temannya di dalam gedung sekolah. Naruto pasti mendapatkan perlakuan kasar dari orang-orang sok kuat di dalam sana. Ha-ah, seandainya Sasuke bisa masuk ke dalam gedung itu, dan melihat semuanya.

Sialnya, di saat Naruto mengalami hal buruk seperti itu, Sasuke yang biasanya tidak pernah peduli urusan orang lain tiba-tiba terusik hati nuraninya. Ia sangat tidak suka dikala Naruto mengalami kejadian buruk itu. Ia ingin sekali melindungi Naruto terlebih perasaan anak itu. Ya, semakin Naruto tertekan, semakin perasaan ingin melindungi itu besar, hingga pada puncaknya, Sasuke harus menunggu Naruto dalam waktu cukup lama, kemudian Naruto muncul dalam keadaan yang lebih memprihatinkan dari biasanya.

Sasuke dengan setia dan seperti biasanya menanti Naruto di lapangan parkir sekolah, lamunan Sasuke mengenai tomat terusik di saat teman-teman Hinata—yang setiap harinya Sasuke lihat selalu berdandan kompak—melangkah menuju ke arah dirinya. Gadis-gadis itu jalan beriringin sambil membaca sebuah majalah—yang dibeli oleh salah satu dari mereka—hanya karena untuk melihat salah satu idola yang kebetulan diliput oleh majalah tersebut. Sasuke menatap majalah itu. Majalah bisnis? Tumben sekali gadis seperti mereka berniat membeli majalah _bermanfaat_ itu. Sasuke mendengus. Iapun terus menatap gerombolan berisik itu, hingga para gadis itu berhenti tepat di samping Sasuke.

 _Oh, mobil mereka tepat di sampingku,_

Batin Sasuke, baru menyadari jika hari ini teman-teman Hinata parkir di dekat mobil Naruto.

Gadis bersurai merah muda, dengan mata hazel, dan berwajah cantik yang dipoles minimalis itu menaruh majalah yang dipegangnya sejak tadi di kap depan Sasuke. "Eh, lihat! Lihat!" tunjuk Sakura, meminta kedua temannya yang baru saja memasuki mobil merapat. "Benarkan, Uchiha Sasuke berada di majalah ini?" ujar sang gadis dengan tatapan sangat memuja. Dapat dilihat oleh Sasuke sendiri, Sakura menatap foto di dalam majalah itu tanpa berkedip.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. _Mhm… aku ada di majalah? Memangnya, kapan terakhir kali aku melakukan pemotretan dan wawancara?_ Sasuke menatap kesana-kesini, saat otaknya memutar memori.

"Oh, Tuhan, dia tampan sekali. Bahkan artis-artis yang di operasi plastik pun masih kalah jauh tampannya dari Sasuke- _sama_ …," pekik Karin—gadis bersurai merah—yang sama berisiknya dengan Naruto. Dari kabar yang Sasuke dengar, Karin merupakan saudara jauh Naruto dari barisan Kushina. Dari tatapan Karin pada foto Sasuke di majalah itu, Sasuke yakin dirinya pasti akan dimakan jika muncul di hadapan gadis itu.

"Ya, selain sangat tampan dia pun sangat pintar, dan benar-benar laki-laki idaman," Sakura memeluk majalah itu. Berhayal Sasuke Uchiha-lah yang notabene sedang ada di dekatnya yang ada dipelukannya.

Bosan mendengar kehisterian para gadis mengenai kelebihan dirinya, Sasuke menatap kembali ke arah gedung. Rasa khawatir bersarang kembali di dalam pikirannya. "Kemana si _Dobe_ itu?!" Sasuke berseru frustasi. Ia ingin sekali mengacak-acak rambut hitamnya yang mencuat ke atas—melawan gravitasi—dan selalu dihina oleh banyak _author_ sebagai model rambut 'pantat ayam' karena saking fenomenalnya.

Sasuke menatap gusar ke arah pintu masuk gedung—tempat Naruto belajar. Setelah mengenal Naruto, ia berubah menjadi bukan Uchiha sekali. Untuk pertama kalinya, Sasuke tidak pernah berhenti memikirkan seseorang. Untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasa dirinya tidak berguna. Untuk pertama kalinya kemarahan, kekesalan, dan kebencian pada dirinya sendiri terkumpul menjadi satu, hingga otak jeniusnya ingin sekali meledak. Aahh, seandainya dia berada di tubuh aslinya, dia pasti sudah menerobos masuk ke dalam gedung itu dan menarik si _dobe_ itu dari dalam gedung.

"I—ini mobil Na—Naruto-kun, 'kan?" suara gagap di dekat Sasuke membuat Sasuke mendelik ke arah gadis bersurai _indigo_ yang ternyata ikut gabung dengan anggota gank bawelnya.

Kedatangan gadis itu membuat kekesalan Sasuke yang sejak tadi menumpuk bertambah ratusan kali lipat.

 _Kenapa, sih, dia harus ada di sini?_

Entah kenapa Sasuke menjadi sentimen pada gadis yang tidak punya salah pada dirinya ini.

"Iya mungkin," Sakura berkata acuh. Ia tidak pernah memperhatikan manusia yang sering ditindas di sekolah ini, apalagi memperhatikan mobilnya. "Eh, katanya Sasuke mau mengadakan acara untuk keberhasilan proyek perusahaan keluarganya," ujar Sakura, lebih antusias dari tadi.

 _Oh, God!_

Sasuke malas mendengar suara memuja itu. Ia hanya ingin Naruto datang, dan mereka pulang ke rumah, sehingga dia bisa istirahat.

"Naruto- _k-kun_ kemana?" suara cemas Hinata membuat tatapan Sasuke teralih kembali pada gadis itu. Rupanya Hinata pun tidak peduli dengan tetek-bengek mengenai Uchiha yang notabene pasti di pikiran anak-anak seumuran Hinata sulit sekali dijangkau.

Sama halnya dengan Hinata, saat Sakura, Karin, dan Ino sibuk melihat majalah, Sasuke sibuk menatap ke arah dalam gedung, dengan ekspresi harap-harap cemas. Ia melirik ke arah salah satu jam tangan yang digunakan gadis itu. Naruto sudah terlambat 45 menit dari waktu dia pulang sekolah?! Sasuke ingin sekali menggaruk tembok atau menendang apapun untuk menghilangkan kecemasan ini. Tetapi, rasa cemas ini hanyalah berefek semakin frustasi dirinya karena tidak bisa melakukan apapun, saat pikiran-pikiran jelek menggerogoti kerasionalannya.

 _Sebenarnya, dosa apa yang aku lakukan di masa lalu?_

 _Apa mungkin di masa lalu aku pernah membunuh seseorang yang tidak bersalah karena politik?_

 _Atau aku pernah menjadi penghianat bangsa?_

Sasuke mulai berpikir tidak jelas. Otaknya mulai konslet.

"Chk, untuk apa kau mempedulikan laki-laki itu?" ujar Ino dengan nada jengkel karena Hinata terus-terusan bertanya mengenai Naruto. "Memang dia itu seorang Namikaze. Aku bahkan sangat mengagumi ayah, ibunya, terutama Kyuubi- _nii_ yang mendapat julukan legenda dari Konoha Gakuen," Ino menatap Hinata intens. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan piala-piala prestasi dalam bidang akademis maupun olah raga yang diberikan Kyuubi pada sekolah ini dan disimpan di ruang kepala sekolah. "Ha-ah, tapi Naruto berbeda dari Kyuubi- _nii_ , Hinata. Di mataku, dia tidaklah lebih dari laki-laki tidak berguna," ujar Ino, dengan nada meremehkan, dan membuat Sasuke geram.

"Ka—kau jangan seperti itu, Ino!" tukas Hinata, tidak setuju dengan ucapan Ino.

"Ha-ah, memang dia tampan seperti Paman Minato, tetapi sifatnya dan kemampuannya itu…," Sakura memelintir ujung rambutnya. Bibirnya terangkat ke atas, tersenyum meremehkan. "Tidak sekelas marga belakangnya," ujar Sakura, kemudian dia asyik kembali membaca majalah itu. "Sayang sekali wajah tampannya tidak mendukung kapasitas otaknya," gumam Sakura, seperti dirinya sangat pintar saja.

"Sebagai sahabat, aku pikir sebaiknya kau lupakan anak itu, dan mulai mencari pengganti lain," Karin menyenggol pelan Hinata dengan sikutnya. "Sepertinya Toneri memiliki perasaan padamu," Karin berkata dengan nada menggoda, membuat pipi Hinata merona.

"A—aku tidak menyukai Na—Naruto," tukas Hinata dengan nada malu-malu, dan kepala tertunduk. "La—lalu, kata siapa Toneri menyukaiku. Ja—jangan ma—main-main," Hinata memainkan jarinya.

Senyuman Karin semakin lebar. "Tetapi, Naruto itu manis juga. Bagaimana jika kau gunakan saja untuk main-main. Lagipula, berhubungan dengan Naruto bisa membawamu ke dalam Keluarga Namikaze, dan siapa tahu kau mendapatkan kakaknya," Karin mengedipkan sebelah matanya, masih saja berbicara yang tidak-tidak.

Sakura dan Ino tertawa terbahak-bahak saat mendengar ucapan Karin.

"Ka—kalian bicara a—apa, sih?" wajah Hinata sudah semerah tomat. Iapun melangkah pergi menuju mobilnya, menjauhi teman-temannya.

"Hei, Hinata!" seru ketiga gadis itu, menyusul sahabat mereka. "Sudahlah, jangan malu untuk berhayal bersama kami," ujar mereka sambil melangkah berjajar—meninggalkan Sasuke di dalam kesendirian dan pikiran penuh. "Terkadang pikiran liar itu dibutuhkan untuk kebahagiaan batin, bukan?" ujar mereka, kacau.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng di dalam hati atas sikap anak-anak perempuan itu.

Tik… Tik….

Saat suara para gadis itu sudah tidak lagi terdengar, air hujan mulai membasahi kaca mobil Sasuke. Sang pemuda melihat orang-orang yang sempat berkumpul tidak jauh dari lapangan parkir mulai berlarian ke arah mobil mereka, berpamitan pada teman-teman kumpul mereka. Sebagian dari anak-anak itu dipayungi oleh sopir atau _bodyguard_ mereka saat menuju mobil pribadi mereka.

Sasuke menatap ke arah gedung sekolah untuk kesekian kalinya. Kemudian, dia menatap cemas permukaan tanah di bawah sana. Dibandingkan teman-teman Sasuke selama ini—yang selalu berasal dari kalangan atas dengan otak sangat berisi—Naruto lah satu teman yang paling idiot yang pernah Sasuke kenal. Bahkan dibandingkan teman-teman Naruto sendiri, sepertinya Naruto adalah pemuda yang memiliki respon paling lambat, dan paling naif di antara semuanya. Namun, kebodohan, tingkah lambat, keras kepala, dan sifat-sifat buruk Naruto sama sekali tidak meganggu Sasuke. Keberadaan Naruto seolah melengkapi segala kesempurnaan Sasuke. Keberadaan Naruto membuat Sasuke merasa dibutuhkan untuk pertama kalinya, hingga dia selalu merasa cemas berlebihan seperti ini.

 _Jika ini memang takdirku untuk bertemu denganmu.._

 _Jika ini cara yang ditulis Tuhan untuk mempertemukan kita…_

 _Aku hanya berharap aku didatangkan untukmu…_

 _Untuk menjadi sosok yang bisa berguna untukmu…_

 _Yah, tidak usah menjadi malaikat pelindung karena itu hanya untuk orang sempurna…_

 _Hanya meminta sedikit saja pada Tuhan agar bisa menjadi sosok yang bisa membuatmu bahagia…_

Sasuke membatin, memikirkan segala takdir yang dialaminya sekarang. Ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Ia adalah _Mr. Zero Accident,_ sekaligus _Zero Deffect_. Ia si jenius. Tetapi, untuk pertama kalinya Tuhan menyesatkannya, dan memasukkan ke dalam masalah yang bukan urusannya, dan sekiranya Sasuke bisa selesaikan jika tidak di dalam tubuh rongsokan ini. Sasuke ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Sasuke ingin meneriaki dirinya sendiri. Sasuke ingin menghina dirinya sendiri, menghina dirinya yang tidak dapat menyelesaikan masalah anak SMA—masalah yang seremeh ini.

"Kepanikan itu apakah seperti ini?" lirih Sasuke yang belum pernah merasakan perasaan manusiawi seperti ini. "Bagiku ini sudah keterlaluan. Rasanya sangat tidak nyaman.. ya walaupun perlu diakui… di dalam tubuh rongsokan seperti ini, aku lebih merasa seperti manusia," Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menahan rasa sakit yang bergemuruh di dadanya. Rasa sakit ketika dia hanya bisa merasakan kecemasan tanpa bisa melakukan apapun.

 _Aku tidak lebih dari seorang pecundang untuk sekarang ini…_

 _Pecundang yang sangat memalukan…_

 _Karena hanya bisa terdiam tanpa mengatasi kecemasanku sendiri…_

Batin Sasuke.

.

Satu-persatu mobil di sekitar mulai berangkat, mengantar tuan mereka. Sekarang, di dalam lapangan parkir itu hanya tersisa tiga mobil—dua mobil guru, dan Sasuke. Kecemasan Sasuke semakin bertambah. Ini sudah terlalu lama dari waktu Naruto pulang jam sekolah. Seharusnya Naruto sudah datang, mengajaknya pulang, dan mereka sudah berada di rumah dengan keadaan nyaman. Sasuke merinding dingin. _Sial!_ Logam yang tersiram air hujan ini membuat tubuh Sasuke serasa dimasukkan ke dalam kulkas.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dirinya yang menggigil. Ia mencoba berpikir mengenai hal-hal yang bisa membuatnya hangat; semangkok sup tomat yang baru saja dimasak misalnya? Saat Sasuke membuka mata, ia melihat dua sosok laki-laki melangkah ke arahnya—beriringan. Salah satu sosok itu memegang payung, dan salah satu lagi dipayungi. Di mata Sasuke, sosok tersebut tidaklah terlalu jelas. Sosok itu masih terlihat samar. Sasuke memincingkan matanya, hingga kedua sosok itu sudah berada tiga meter di hadapannya. Sasuke menatap kekasih Kakashi, dan Naruto… di dalam keadaan babak belur?! Sasuke seperti mendapatkan dua _jackpot_ di hari ini.

Iruka yang ternyata berada di tempat ini, dan kondisi Naruto yang terlihat menkhawatirkan.

"Ada apa denganmu, Naruto?" Sasuke menatap Naruto intens.

Iruka merogoh saku celana Naruto, mengambil benda dari dalam saku tersebut. Kemudian, dia membuka pintu mobil, dan memasukkan Naruto ke dalam bagian pengemudi. Sembari memegang payung untuk melindungi dirinya dari air hujan, Iruka berdiri di samping mobil Naruto, menatap Naruto yang merintih nyeri—menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil dan memejamkan mata. "Naruto, sebaiknya kau katakan pada kedua orang tuamu, dan pergilah ke dokter!" suara Iruka serak, terdengar nyaris menangis di telinga Sasuke. "Kau tidak bisa hidup seperti ini terus."

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan semuanya, Iruka _-sensei_ ," jawab Naruto disela-sela rintihannya. Ia memejamkan matanya erat, menahan rasa nyeri di seluruh tubuhnya.

Saat Iruka dan Naruto berbincang-bincang, Sasuke hanya bisa mencuri dengar di sela-sela rasa frustasinya. Kedatangan Naruto dengan keadaan mengerikan menjadi hal terakhir yang ingin dilihat Sasuke. Memang, Sasuke melihat jika murid-murid di sekolah ini tampak tidak suka dengan keberadaan Naruto. Murid-murid di sekolah ini seperti menjauh dari Naruto. Tetapi, bukan seperti ini caranya memperlakukan orang! Ini sudah termasuk tindakan kriminal. Apakah anak-anak zaman sekarang tidak punya otak, atau karena mereka merasa terlindungi, mereka bisa berbuat sejauh itu?!

"Anak-anak itu, hanya karena orang tua mereka berduit, dan memiliki kekuasaan, bisa melakukan tindakan seenaknya. Mereka seperti anak kampung saja," desis Iruka, lebih berbicara pada dirinya sendiri. Ia memukul bagian atas tubuh Sasuke, membuat sang Uchiha tersentak kaget, ingin sekali menendang bokong Iruka, tidak peduli bokong itu _property of_ Kakashi, atau milik Presiden sekalipun. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto. Kau jangan keras kepala. Kau tidak bisa mengatasi masalah ini sendiri. Apakah kau sadar, jika kau bertahun-tahun selalu tersiksa?! Dan bagiku, untuk yang sekarang ini tidak bisa aku toleri. Memasukkan kepalamu ke kloset, dan memukulmu habis-habisan, kemudian mengurungmu di kamar mandi? TIDAKKAH KAU CUKUP WARAS UNTUK MELAPORKAN SEMUA INI PADA ORANG TUAMU?!" teriak Iruka yang hanya guru honorer yang tidak tidak mungkin melawan anak-anak dari para penguasa itu.

"Dengan sendirinya, mereka akan menutup mulut mereka!" teriak frustasi Naruto, memotong ucapan Iruka. "Mereka akan menutup mulut mereka, dan berhenti menghinaku," lirih Naruto. Ia membuka mata, menatap Iruka nanar dan penuh emosi. "Aku akan membuktikan dengan kekuatanku sendiri, jika aku layak berada di sekolah ini. Aku layak dapat pengakuan dari mereka. AKU LAYAK SEJAJAR DENGAN MEREKA TANPA EMBEL-EMBEL NAMA BELAKANGKU ATAU KEKUASAAN KELUARGAKU!"

Sasuke dapat merasakan perihnya hati Naruto saat mengucapkan kata-kata itu. Ia dapat merasakan beban yang dirasakan oleh Naruto, walaupun sang Uchiha tidak pernah berada di posisi seperti itu. Sasuke menerawang. Ia membayangkan dirinya sendirilah yang berada di posisi Naruto, dimana nama keluarga besarnya melekat di tubuhnya, tetapi dia tidak sehebat nama besarnya itu. Tetapi lagi, keluarga besarnya berekspetasi banyak terhadap dirinya. Keluarga besarnya berharap besar jika dirinya bisa tumbuh menjadi sangat hebat, minimal menyamai saudaranya sendiri. Ia menjadi berpikir dimana ada waktu Sasuke bukanlah orang jenius, Sasuke tidak lulus dari perguruan tinggi terbaik, Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung kakaknya, dimana orang-orang hanya bisa berharap pada dirinya, tanpa dia sanggupi. Saat seperti itu ada, apakah yang akan Sasuke lakukan?

Memaksakan dirinya untuk bisa.

Saat Sasuke tidaklah jenius, dia pasti memaksakan diri untuk belajar hingga menjadi seperti profesor. Saat Sasuke tidak mungkin bersaing dengan orang-orang pintar di perguruan tinggi terbaik, Sasuke akan belajar giat untuk memasuki perguruan tinggi itu, dan mencoba berjuang di dalamnya. Saat Sasuke menatap punggung kakaknya, dia akan berusaha berlari agar bisa sejajar dengan kakaknya. Saat orang-orang memintanya sesuatu lebih dari kemampuannya, Sasuke akan mencoba lebih keras dari yang dia mampu, dan memberikan apa yang mereka mau.

Tetapi pada hakikatnya…

Fakta tidak semudah teorinya.

Tetap kehidupan seperti sisi koin mata uang.

Selalu dan selalu…minimal ada dua peluang dalam kehidupan: ya atau tidak? Berhasil atau tidak?

Ada dimana seseorang salah mengambil jalan, dan memperoleh peluang tidak berhasil sangat besar, hingga dia tidak sanggup lagi menyeimbangi tuntutan lingkungannya, berdampak frustasi, dan pada akhirnya menghancurkan dirinya sendiri.

Itulah yang disebut "Saat seseorang tidak bisa mengukur kemampuan dirinya karena faktor X"

Dan, Sasuke mencemaskan Naruto bertindak terlalu jauh, dan tanpa sadar melangkah menuju kehancuran dirinya sendiri karena salah memilih jalan, dan memperoleh peluang tidak berhasil lebih besar. Sasuke takut Naruto akan melangkahkan diri ke jalan salah karena tidak bisa mengerti dan mengukur kemampuan diri, karena faktor ingin membuktikan diri. Alhasil, kesalahan tersebut hanyalah menutupi kemampuan Naruto sebenarnya. Potensi diri yang seharusnya muncul hancur karena kesalahan sendiri.

"Tetapi…," Iruka berbisik, sulit menemukan kata-kata untuk menenangkan Naruto.

Seringai tidak penuh arti tersirat di bibir Naruto. Ia sepertinya sedang berhayal. "Setelah aku mendapatkan _putri_ dari sekolah ini, aku akan menutup mulut mereka. Setelah aku berhasil berhasil mengalahkan Suigetsu, Juugo, dan antek-anteknya, aku pasti bisa diterima oleh orang-orang di sekolah ini," ujar Naruto dengan kepercayadirian tinggi. Ia tidak akan pernah melupakan sosok Juugo dan Suigetsu yang telah memasukkan kepalanya ke dalam kloset.

Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas, tidak bisa mengalahkan keras kepala pemuda Namikaze di hadapannya. Ia hanya bisa berharap Naruto baik-baik saja untuk ke depannya, dan masalah ini cepat terselesaikan.

"Aku akan antar kau..," Iruka menawarkan diri, siap mengantar Naruto ke bagian bangku samping pengemudi.

"Tidak perlu. Aku masih bisa menyetir..," Naruto menepis tangan Iruka perlahan.

"Tetapi, Na—

"DIAM, IRUKA!" lagi-lagi emosi Naruto yang sedang tidak terkontrol meledak. "Aku mohon diamlah, dan tinggalkan aku sendiri," bisik Naruto, benar-benar ingin sendiri. Iapun meminta Iruka menyingkir dari pintu mobilnya untuk menutup pintu.

Iruka melangkah ke belakang—mempersilahkan Naruto. "Setelah kau sampai di rumah, segera hubungi aku," pinta Iruka. Ia masih berharap Naruto tidak menolak tawarannya.

BLAM—suara pintu mobil adalah jawaban dari Naruto.

Suasana keluar dari gerbang sekolah dihabiskan Naruto dan Sasuke dengan keheningan. Sesekali Sasuke mendengar suara rintihan dari Naruto, dan merasakan tubuh Naruto yang bergetar menahan sakit. Dari luka di wajah Naruto, dan pakaian Naruto yang sudah tidak karuan, bahkan resleting celana Naruto menghilang, Sasuke dapat membayangkan penderitaan Naruto di dalam gedung itu. Ia bisa menghayalkan rasa sakitnya saat Naruto dipukuli, dan rasa sakit hatinya saat kepala Naruto dimasukkan ke dalam kloset. Sasuke dapat membayangkan hal-hal gila itu.

Sasuke menggeram kesal, tidak tahan dengan kesunyian yang diisi rintihan sakit itu. "AGH!" terik frustasi Sasuke. "Sebenarnya, ada apa denganmu, _Dobe_?" bisik Sasuke, mengeluarkan uneg-unegnya. Walaupun Naruto tidak mungkin mendengarnya, tetapi ia ingin sekali mengucapkan semua kata-kata ini. "Aku tidak pernah sedikitpun meragukan kemampuanmu sebagai laki-laki. Akupun tidak pernah meragukan keras kepalamu, bahkan sikapmu yang pantang menyerah," Sasuke masih ingat keras kepalanya Naruto untuk mengeluarkan dirinya dari garasi. "Tetapi…, " lirih Sasuke. "Tidak semua masalah kau bisa selesaikan sendiri, _Dobe_. Ada kalanya kau harus meminta seseorang mendampingimu untuk membantu menyelesaikan masalah-masalahmu."

"Harga diriku…," bisik Naruto, seolah menjawab semua perkataan Sasuke. "Harga diriku tidak akan pernah jatuh, Mobil…," Naruto menyandarkan sikut tangannya pada sisi jendela mobil, dan dia menyandarkan kepalanya pada kepalan tangan. "Aku bertahan sejauh ini karena harga diriku sebagai seorang Namikaze karena… hanya harga diri itu yang aku miliki sekarang, ketika aku tidak sehebat ibu, ayah, dan kakakku sendiri."

"…," dengan baik Sasuke siap mendengar keluh-kesah _tuannya._

"Sejak aku menginjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini, aku selalu dibanding-bandingkan oleh kakakku," Naruto mengecilkan AC. Hujan di hari ini membawa masuk hawa dingin ke dalam mobil. "Awalnya, aku dipuja karena marga Namikaze ini," lanjutnya. "Namun, semua berubah saat apa yang ada di dalam diriku tidak sesuai dengan yang mereka pikirkan…," Naruto menghela nafas. "Aku tidaklah jenius seperti kakakku. Aku tidak pandai dalam kesenian seperti ayahku, dan akupun tidak sehebat ibuku yang multitalenta itu," Naruto menepikan mobilnya, memberhentikan mobilnya, dan menyalakan lampu hazar. Ia menghela nafas, menenangkan dirinya. "Aku hanyalah anak biasa yang kebetulan dilahirkan di keluarga sempurna, hingga bisa masuk ke dalam sekolah ini."

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikir Naruto. Tidakkah Naruto memperhatikan, jika anak-anak di sekolahnya lebih mementingkan gaya, daripada kemampuan personal si anak. Dari sekian banyak anak yang berlalu-lalang di sekolah itu, Sasuke memperhatikan semakin bergaya seorang anak, semakin banyak pula temannya. Tidak ada satupun di sekolah itu menilai dari kemampuan diri seseorang!

Sasuke sendiri menilai, wajah Naruto tidaklah buruk, bahkan cenderung sangat tampan, ketika mata seindah langit biru cerah, serta rambut sehangat matahari itu membingkai paras tampan Naruto. Selain itu, tubuh Naruto yang ramping, sekaligus terbangun tegap dan gagah, dibungkus dengan kulit _tan_ membuat Naruto terlihat eksotis… sangat seksi. Bagi Sasuke, tidak ada satupun hal cacat di tubuh Naruto. Untuk membicarakan kelebihan lainnya dari seorang Naruto, mengingat kemampuan _financial_ keluarga Naruto, Sasuke yakin, Naruto dapat menyewa perancang terbaik di dunia untuk membenahi pakaiannya yang terlihat sederhana itu—bahkan ibu Naruto sendiri perancang dari salah satu butik pakaian termahal. Dan masalah mobil…. kenapa Naruto harus menggunakan Sasuke, jika dia bisa menggunakan mobil-mobil yang berderet di garasi milik kakak dan ayahnya?

Lagi-lagi Sasuke mempertanyakan hal itu.

"Naruto, apakah sebenarnya kau membeliku bukan untuk belajar, atau gaya?" Sasuke menjadi bertanya-tanya tentang ini.

Untuk gaya?

Sepertinya tidak mungkin, mengingat banyak mobil yang bisa digunakan Naruto untuk bergaya.

Untuk belajar mobil?

Sasuke merasa Naruto tidak pernah belajar mobil dengannya. Belajar mobil seperti alasan Naruto agar Kyuubi membelinya.

Lalu, untuk apa?

"Aku hanya anak biasa yang tidak mungkin merubah apapun," Naruto membenamkan wajahnya pada stir, memeluk stir itu dengan erat. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa membanggakan seperti Kak Kyuu, sepupuku, atau kedua orang… kedua orang tuaku…. Aku tidak memiliki apapun…"

Suara serak—menahan beban besar itu—terhenti. Berganti…

Suara isakkan tangis?

Sasuke panik.

 _Jangan! Jangan lakukan itu!_

Sasuke tidak bisa mengatasi cairan bening itu. Ia sangat lemah pada air mata. Astaga! Kenapa Naruto harus menangis? Apakah karena pemuda ini merasa sendiri, dia bisa menangis seenaknya? Menurunkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki? Sasuke merasakan air mata Naruto membasahi interior mobilnya.

Isakkan tangis laki-laki itu membuat dada Sasuke sesak. Ia lemah terhadap air mata karena tidak dapat membuat seseorang untuk berhenti menangis. Tetapi… sekarang dia benar-benar tidak bisa melakukan apapun. Ia tidak bisa mengatasi air mata Naruto, bahkan untuk menghapus air mata dari pipi kenyal yang dilapis kulit _tan_ itu.

 _Jangan menan—kau tidak perlu menangis karena perlakuan mereka, Dobe…_

Lirih Sasuke, berharap dia bisa melakukan telepati dan mengungkapkan pikirannya pada Naruto. Ia berharap Naruto tidak perlu menangis untuk perilaku orang-orang brengsek itu. Demi Tuhan, tangisan Naruto hanya membawa rasa frustasi pada Sasuke yang hanya bisa diam saja.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya sejenak, kemudian menghela nafas. "Tidak ada manusia yang tidak spesial. Dari awal proses pembuatanmu, kau sudah luar biasa, _Dobe_ …," Sasuke sedikit tidak nyaman berkata sevulgar ini, dan sedikitnya ia merasa beruntung Naruto tidak akan mendengarnya. Tetapi, rasa sedih lebih mendominasi ketika dia hanya bisa berkata seperti ini. "Kau adalah bibit terpilih dari ribuan bibit yang melaju ke arah sel telur. Dirimu sudah menjadi manusia terbaik, bahkan sebelum kau mengenal dunia," ujar Sasuke, saat dirinya masih mendengar suara isakkan tangis itu.

"—Semua orang dibuat spesial oleh sang pencipta sejak lahir. Selanjutnya, hanya tinggal manusia itu yang memutuskan untuk menjadikan hal spesial di dalam dirinya berguna atau tidak," Sasuke menerawang, menatap langit gelap sana, merasakan air hujan yang membasahi tubuhnya. Sesekali dia merasakan lampu mobil yang melewatinya menyorotinya. "Tidak ada nilai rendah atau tingginya kemampuan seseorang karena semua memiliki kespesialan masing-masing di dalam diri mereka. Yang ada manusia yang berhasil menemukan kespesialan dalam diri, hingga menemukan jati dirinya, dan manusia yang belum menemukan titik jati dirinya karena merasa dirinya tidaklah spesial," Sasuke terdiam sejenak, memejamkan matanya erat. Ia berharap memiliki tangan agar bisa dikepalkan untuk mengatasi kemarahannya yang sangat besar. Marah pada dirinya sendiri karena tidak bisa membuat Naruto mengerti tentang ini. "Tidak ada manusia yang berhak dihina karena ketidakmampuan mereka, adanya manusia yang perlu diluruskan agar menemukan hal spesial di dalam diri mereka…"

 _Tetapi…_

Sasuke merasakan deru nafas Naruto saat mengeluarkan cairan bening itu.

 _Naruto.._

Sasuke dapat membayangkan dirinya tersenyum miris.

"—jika kelak nanti kau memang tidak bisa menemukan hal spesial pada dirimu," Sasuke memberi jeda. Ia merasa sangat malu untuk mengatakan semua ini, walaupun ia yakin ucapannya ini tidak akan pernah didengar Naruto. "Maka aku rela datang untukmu dan menjadi sesuatu hal yang paling spesial… di dalam hidupmu," Sasuke berbisik lirih. Ia memalingkan pandangannya ke samping, seolah Naruto berdiri di hadapannya, dan menatapnya dengan terkejut.

"— _Dobe_ … aku ingin berbicara padamu…," lirih Sasuke—lemas, dengan helaan nafas. Bukan hanya Naruto yang merasa tersakiti, melainkan dirinya juga. Untuk pertama kalinya, di dalam hidupnya, dia berbicara panjang lebar seperti ini untuk seseorang.

 _Jika saatnya tiba…_

 _Saat dimana aku kembali pada diriku…_

 _Aku berjanji…_

 _Aku akan selalu berada di sisimu, dan melindungimu, Naruto…_

Ujar Sasuke, mengucapkan janji terakhirnya pada Naruto.

.

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi denganmu, Naruto?!" teriak Kyuubi, mengikuti Naruto masuk ke dalam garasi. "Apa kau berkelahi lagi?! Dengan siapa sekarang? Preman, atau orang-orang yang kau temui?" sindir Kyuubi pada Naruto yang tidak kunjung menjelaskan siapa orang yang membuatnya terluka.

Pada akhirnya, hal yang ditutupi Naruto terbongkar juga. Naruto yang selalu menutup diri berhari-hari ini karena tidak ingin luka di wajah dan tubuhnya diketahui oleh setiap anggota keluarganya, akhirnya membuat Kyuubi curiga. Kyuubi yang baru saja pulang dari penelitiannya di Tokyo, masuk ke dalam kamar Naruto yang secara kebetulan tidak terkunci karena Naruto yang baru saja dari dapur lupa menguncinya. Kyuubi membuka pintu, dan menatap adiknya lekat-lekat. Ia tersentak kaget saat wajah adiknya penuh dengan luka lebam.

Naruto berusaha menghindar dari sang kakak. Ia berusaha tidak bertatapan wajah dengan sang kakak, tetapi Kyuubi sangat keras kepala dan tidak bodoh. Ia berusaha mengorek informasi dari sang adik mengenai luka yang didapat adiknya itu. Sungguh murka Kyuubi sekarang ini, ketika Naruto tidak kunjung bercerita. Naruto malah melangkah ke garasi, hendak keluar rumah. Untuk sementara waktu, sepertinya Naruto enggan berada rumah, dan berbicara dengan kakaknya yang terus mengancam akan memberitahu luka-luka itu pada kedua orang tua mereka yang sedang pergi ke luar kota, jika Naruto tidak kunjung cerita.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Kyuubi- _Nii_ ," jawab Naruto, tidak membuat Kyuubi merasa puas.

Kyuubi memegang pergelangan tangan Naruto, melarang Naruto untuk melangkah. "Tidak apa-apa? Kau bilang 'tidak apa-apa' pada saat luka di wajahmu seolah berteriak ke arahku?!" teriak Kyuubi. Dia benar-benar jengkel dengan adiknya yang keras kepala.

Naruto menepis tangan Kyuubi. "Aku hanya berkelahi dengan preman di jalanan. Sudahlah. Laki-laki mengalami luka karena perkelahian adalah sesuatu yang wajar," ujar Naruto, berusaha bersifat acuh.

"Wajar?" Kyuubi tidak setuju dengan ucapan Naruto. "Kau bilang, berkelahi itu wajar?" Kyuubi mendekat ke arah adiknya. Ia menatap adiknya tajam. "Asal kau tahu, aku bisa menggunakan segala macam senjata, aku bisa berkelahi dengan berbagai macam jurus, dan akupun pandai bersiasat dalam perkelahian. Tetapi aku. sama. sekali. tidak. pernah. berkata. berkelahi. itu. wajar!" Kyuubi mengacak-acak rambutnya. "Demi Tuhan, Naruto! Apa aku bisa percaya dengan ucapanmu, jika kau berkelahi dengan preman? Memangnya jalan mana yang kau tempuh saat ke kediaman ini? Dari awal kau memperoleh luka seperti ini aku tidak pernah mempercayai ucapanmu, Naruto. Tidak pernah," Kyuubi yang mengetahui setiap sudut kota ini tidak pernah sekalipun melihat preman di rute perjalanan sekolah Naruto menuju ke rumah, dan begitu juga sebaliknya. Oleh karena itu, baik Kyuubi maupun kedua orang tua Naruto setuju jika Naruto membawa mobil sendirian.

 _Sial!_

Naruto gugup, sulit untuk beralasan.

Kyuubi melirik Naruto dari sudut matanya. "Katakan padaku, apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanyanya. Nada suara Kyuubi melembut, seolah berbicara pada seorang anak SD.

Kepala Naruto tertunduk. "Aku berkelahi dengan preman…," jawab Naruto sambil memainkan ujung sepatunya.

Kyuubi memijat pangkal hidungnya. Ia tidak bisa lagi bersabar pada adiknya. "Jika begitu, mulai hari ini, lagi-lagi kau dilarang menggunakan mobil!" pada akhirnya Kyuubi membuat keputusan yang berat untuk adik tersayangnya.

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, tidak setuju dengan keputusan Kyuubi. "Ky—Kyuubi- _nii_!" ujar Naruto saat Kyuubi secara cepat mengambil kunci mobil di tangan Naruto. Lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan garasi. "Berikan kunci mobilnya!" seru Naruto, meminta Kyuubi untuk mengembalikan kunci dari benda kesayangannya.

"Tunggu, Kakak. Aku akan mengantarmu ke sekolah," dari luar garasi perbincangan itu masih terdengar.

"Kyuubi- _nii_ , aku mohon. Aku ingin pergi ke sekolah sendirian," rengek Naruto, berharap Kyuubi merubah keputusannya. "KYUUBI- _NII_!" teriak Naruto.

Perbincangan atau lebih jelasnya teriakan-teriakan di antara Kyuubi dan Naruto membuat rasa lelah di tubuh Sasuke semakin meningkat. Setelah ini, dia yakin hidupnya akan kembali membosankan. Dia pasti akan terkurung sepanjang waktu di dalam garasi. Iapun tidak dapat memantau perkembangan masalah Naruto, dan tentu saja hal itu membuat Sasuke yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun semakin cemas. Tetapi, dibalik rasa cemas dan sifat egois Sasuke yang ingin keluar dari garasi ini, rasa syukur Sasuke karena Naruto akan terlindungi dari anak-anak nakal itu jauh lebih besar. Sasuke bersyukur dengan Kyuubi yang mengantar-jemput Naruto ke sekolah dimulai dari sekarang, pastinya membuat orang-orang di sekolah itu berpikir ratusan kali jika ingin meganggu Naruto, seperti di waktu lalu.

Ya, Sasuke sangat bersyukur, walaupun waktunya bersama Naruto berkurang banyak.

 _Kenapa aku harus sedih karena tidak bisa menghabiskan waktu bersamanya, sih?_

Sasuke tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri. Ia dan perasaannya sepertinya mulai bergantung pada Naruto.

.

.

.

Lagi-lagi Naruto dihukum. Tetapi, kali ini Naruto dihukum tanpa waktu yang jelas—sampai kapan.

Pulang-perginya Naruto dari sekolah bersama Kyuubi—tanpa Sasuke—ternyata tidak berdampak banyak perubahan bagi Sasuke. Hal-hal buruk yang dipikirkan Sasuke, seperti dilupakan karena Naruto tidak lagi bersamanya ternyata tidak terjadi.

Selesai pulang sekolah, pasti Naruto meluangkan diri untuk mengelap Sasuke, menghangatkan tubuh Sasuke, atau mengajak Sasuke berkeliling distrik agar tidak terjadi kerusakan pada ban Sasuke. Bukan hanya itu saja, Naruto kerap kali membawa Sasuke ke bengkel, dan saat itulah Sasuke merasa tidak suka. Sasuke sebagai seorang Uchiha sama sekali tidak suka dirinya disentuh oleh orang asing. Tetapi, apa boleh buat, sebagai mobil, memang dia hanya bisa diam saja, menerima segala tindakan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Termasuk hal yang mencanggungkan seperti saat diganti oli. Rasanya seperti… kau dipaksa untuk pipis!

Kehidupan Sasuke memang tidak berubah secara signifikan, tetapi berbeda dengan Naruto. Semenjak Kyuubi turun tangan untuk mengantar-jemput Naruto, kerap kali Sasuke melihat orang-orang yang memiliki seragam yang sama dengan Naruto mengunjungi kediaman Namikaze. Beberapa dari tamu Naruto tidaklah pernah Sasuke lihat, dan beberapa lagi sering Sasuke lihat, contohnya Hinata dan antek-anteknya. Hn. Sepertinya Hinata dan teman-temannya merapat pada Naruto hanya untuk menarik perhatian Kyuubi yang kebetulan tinggal lama di Konoha untuk kali ini.

Sasuke tidak pernah usil, dan menilai orang dari _cover-nya_. Tetapi, beragam sikap teman Naruto dan keanehan yang dilakukan oleh teman-teman Naruto selalu membuat Sasuke bertanda tanya 'Kenapa Naruto harus memiliki teman seperti itu?' _Well_ , pertanyaan itu pertama kali muncul saat Sasuke mengenal pemuda bernama Kiba yang mengaku sebagai _fans_ berat Shikamaru Nara—yang dikenal Sasuke sebagai salah satu rekan kerja dan rekan gila kakaknya. Saat itu, Kiba masuk ke dalam garasi, tempat Sasuke berada secara mengendap-endap. Berpisah dari temannya, Sasuke sudah curiga jika Kiba akan melakukan hal tidak beres. Ternyata tidak menunggu waktu lama, firasat Sasuke terbukti benar. Kiba membawa _laptop_ , dan dengan menggunakan modem, ia menyalakan internet hanya untuk menonton acara _live_ Shikamaru Nara yang sedang memperkenalkan produk baru perusahaannya.

Namun, bukan kondisi Kiba yang menonton pidato Shikamaru yang membuat Sasuke _shock_ setengah mati, nyaris turun mesin. Melainkan hal yang dilakukan Kiba setelah selesai menonton acara _live_ itu. Rupanya Kiba tidak segera berkumpul kembali dengan teman-temannya, dan membuat Sasuke tenang. Masih di tempat yang sama, Kiba membuka suatu _file_ yang bisa membuat Sasuke tersedak bensin. Kiba membuka _blue film! BLUE FILM!_ Tetapi bukan _blue film_ biasa! Dari suara yang ditangkap Sasuke, Kiba membuka film porno ber-genre _yaoi_! Demi Tuhan, bocah bau kencur itu ternyata menonton laki-laki sedang memasuki laki-laki lainnya!

Oh, Naruto kau berteman dengan orang sangat salah!

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa tidak rela _tuannya_ harus bergaul dengan Kiba yang bisa-bisa menerkam Naruto.

Hal yang membuat Sasuke nyaris kehilangan kewarasan lagi, Kiba mulai membuka sleting, ketika menatap acara tidak senonoh itu, menyentuh kejantanannya sendiri, kemudian mengocok kejantanan bertipe _uke_ itu sambil mendesahkan nama… Shikamaru? _Damn,_ ternyata Shikamaru menjadi fantasi gila teman baru Naruto ini. Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, ketika dia tidak bisa menutup telinganya, atau berpura-pura untuk tidur, atau lagi menendang kepala Kiba hingga sang pemuda langsung masuk ke kuburan. Ia hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kiba terus mendesah gila, menggumamkan nama pewaris perusahaan Nara dengan sangat hikmat, sampai Kiba memperoleh kepuasan—memuncratkan cairannya, dan Sasuke berani bersumpah jika cairan itu pasti mengenai bagian belakang tubuhnya, ketika Kiba bersembunyi tepat di belakang badan Sasuke.

AGHHHHH!

Membayangkan teman Naruto yang satu itu selalu saja membuat Sasuke histeris sendiri, walaupun dia sedang sendiri atau tidak ada siapapun di sekitarnya. God, sepertinya dia mengalami trauma karena ulah teman Naruto satu itu.

"Mobil?" Naruto muncul—membuka pintu garasi—menatap Sasuke, membuat Sasuke tersadar dari lamunan mengenai si keparat Kiba. Di tangan Naruto sudah ada kunci mobil—Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap ke arah luar garasi. Rupanya sudah sore, dan matahari sebentar lagi akan tenggelam. Seperti biasanya, Naruto pasti baru selesai menjamu teman-temannya, ketika melihat pakaian seragam yang masih dikenakan oleh Naruto.

"Ibu menyuruhku membeli bahan makanan untuk makan malam sekarang," ujar Naruto sambil membuka pintu Sasuke dan duduk di dalamnya. Oh, rupanya Naruto boleh keluar sendiri jika hanya ke supermarket. Naruto pun memasuki Sasuke, dan mulai memanaskan mobil.

Beberapa saat kemudian…

Mobil mulai melaju.

Saat Naruto tidak menyalakan musik atau radio, terpaksa Sasuke harus mendengar racauan Naruto mengenai hebatnya teman-temannya, terlebih Hinata. Setiap kata yang diucapkan Naruto untuk Hinata pasti berupa pujian. Dimana cara tutur bicara Hinata yang halus, wajah cantik Hinata, serta kemampuan Hinata dalam melakukan pekerjaan rumah tangga. Oh, sangat sempurnanya wanita itu. Bukan hanya itu saja, bahkan Naruto bercerita mengenai teman-teman Hinata yang sangat gaul, dan sering melakukan hal-hal yang menarik, dan bahkan belum pernah Naruto alami, tetapi Sasuke sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk mengikuti 'gaulnya' teman-teman Naruto itu. Namun, tetap saja, Sasuke bersyukur Naruto memiliki teman, walaupun Sasuke tidak yakin jika teman-temannya itu tulus untuk menemani Naruto.

Akhirnya mereka tiba di supermarket terdekat. Naruto turun dari mobil-meninggalkan Sasuke untuk masuk ke dalam gedung supermarket itu.

Sasuke menanti dengan tenang _majikannya_ sampai sebuah mobil mewah dengan diikuti motor ber-cc besar parkir di sebelahnya. Dari dalam mobil itu keluar sosok pemuda bersurai kecokelatan yang membuat Sasuke yakin jika Sasuke masih memiliki mata elangnya, matanya pasti memincing tajam karena antisipasi. Yeah, dari semua orang yang datang ke supermarket ini, kenapa harus Kiba yang menjadi pemuda yang memarkirkan mobil di sebelahnya? Melihat wajah Kiba, rasanya sekujur tubuh Sasuke bergidik ngeri. Ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan pemuda tidak jelas itu.

Kiba pun lari terbirit-birit memasuki gedung supermarket, meninggalkan mobilnya. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya mendengus, menduga jika Kiba tidak segera ke kamar mandi, pasti pemuda itu pipis dan celana. Yeah, dan penilaian Sasuke tentang Kiba akan semakin _minus!_

"Jadi, bagaimana bergaul dengan anak _kuper_ itu?" bukan hanya Kiba, rupanya di dalam mobil itu masih ada teman-teman Naruto yang lainnya. Sasuke menguping, mencuri dengar.

"Cih, sangat membosankan, Suigetsu. Jika bukan karena Kyuubi _-nii_ , aku pasti tidak mau berteman dengannya," Sasuke hafal sekali suara lembut yang terdengar sombong ini. Pasti ini suara Sakura Haruno—wanita yang akhir-akhir ini selalu datang ke rumah Naruto bersama Hinata.

"Yang benar saja," Suigetsu yang duduk di atas jok motornya tertawa. Ia berbicara pada Sakura melewati kaca mobil yang terbuka lebar. "Hahahaha, tapi kau jangan sampai melepas Hinata- _hime_ , mau bagaimanapun _dia_ akan membuat kita menderita jika Hinata- _hime_ sampai semakin dekat dengan si _kuper_ itu," rupanya Suigetsu yang dicap buruk oleh Naruto cukup tahu diri untuk tidak datang ke kediaman Naruto dan sok beramah-tamah.

"Cih, iya-iya, aku mengerti," decik kesal Sakura. Seandainya Hinata tidak menyukai si _kuper_ itu, pasti semua lebih mudah. "Ha-ah, besok aku tidak usah ke ru—

"Eh, tunggu! _Dia_ menghubungiku," Suigetsu meminta Sakura berhenti berbicara. Ia merasakan getarakan pada saku celananya.

"Apa katanya?" Ino dan Juugo yang juga ada di dalam mobil itu bertanya.

Suigetsu tersenyum misterius ketika selesai membaca pesan bosnya. "Sepertinya kesabaran boss kita habis karena ulah Hinata-hime yang semakin dekat dengan si _kuper_ , dan _dia_ minta kita bersenang-senang, dengan si _kuper_ ," ujarnya.

Ino mengangguk mengerti. "Mhm… eh, bukankah itu mobil si _kuper?"_ tunjuk Ino pada Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dari kaca jendelanya yang terbuka. Seandainya Sasuke punya tangan, ia ingin sekali menggeplak anak SMA ini. Berani-beraninya dia menunjuk _The Magesty_ _of_ Sasuke Uchiha!

"Yeah, mobil jelek seperti ini siapa lagi yang punya," Sakura memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia memainkan permen karet yang sejak tadi dia kunyah. Mengembungkan permen karet itu sebelum memecahkannya.

Seringai keji terlihat jelas di wajah Suigetsu. "Kalau begitu, bagaimana jika malam ini saja kita langsungkan aksi kita?"

"Tetapi bagaimana dengan si Inuzuka itu? Sepertinya si Inuzuka memang benar-benar ingin berteman dengan si _kuper_?" tanya Ino sedikit ragu untuk melangsungkan aksi mereka yang akan dilakukan tanpa strategi.

"Sudahlah. Biarkan dia mengantar kalian saja para wanita, ketika kita para laki-laki yang akan menjalankan tugas," Juugo memberi usul. Ia membuka pintu mobil, keluar dari mobil dan melangkah menuju motor Suigetsu.

Semua anak-anak dari SMA terpandang itu saling bertatapan. Kemudian para wanita hanya mengangkat kedua bahu mereka. "Huh, jadi kalian saja yang bersenang-senang?" ujar para kaum hawa itu, kecewa, tetapi berpikir jika hal ini merupakan keputusan yang tepat agar terhindar dari masalah-sekecil apapun.

Sasuke yang menguping semua pembicaraan itu hanya bisa mendesah lelah. Ia harus menyelematkan Naruto. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Tetapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan, ketika dia hanya seonggok rongsokan? Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Saat kondisi seperti ini, ia hanya bisa berdoa pada Tuhan akan ada mujizat, sehingga Naruto bisa selamat sampai di rumah. Yeah, sungguh memalukan jika dia hanya bisa berdoa.

Sasuke. Benar-benar. Pecundang. Untuk. Sekarang.

.

.

.

Tidak berapa lama kemudian, Naruto datang beriringan dengan Kiba. Mereka berdua bertemu di dalam supermarket, saat Naruto dan Kiba berada di sekitar daerah rak minuman. Mereka pun berbincang-bincang sejenak sebelum memutuskan untuk pulang. Naruto yang tahu teman-teman Kiba menunggu di parkiran supermarket, dengan senyuman lebarnya melangkah menuju tempat teman-temannya memarkirkan mobil.

"Hei, aku kira kalian langsung pulang!" ujar Naruto, mempercepat langkahnya, dan berdiri di dekat mobil Kiba yang berisi 'teman-teman' barunya. Ia menyandarkan tangannya pada atas sedan mobil Kiba, menundukan kepalanya, mengintip ke dalam mobil Kiba—memandang teman-teman Kiba.

"Hei, Naruto!" sapa Suigetsu dan juugo-orang yang pernah menyiksa Naruto di sekolah. Suigetsu turun dari motornya, kemudian melangkah ke arah Naruto.

Keberadaan Juugo dan Suigetsu membuat senyuman mengembang Naruto sedikit luntur. Ia baru sadar jika ada orang yang tidak dia ingin temui sekarang di tempat ini. "Eh, Juugo, Suigetsu!" sapa Naruto, dengan nada ramah yang dibuat-buat.

Juugo dan Suigetsu bertatapan, memberi kode antara yang satu dengan yang lainnya. Kemudian, mereka berdua menatap Naruto. Suigetsu yang lebih supel dari Juugo mendekat ke arah Naruto dan merangkul pundak Naruto. "Hei, Naruto! Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu? Kami kemari hanya mengantar wanita-wanita bawel ini, tidak bermaksud untuk meganggumu," ujarnya sambil meninju perut Naruto secara main-main. "Ha-ah, sebenarnya kami malu untuk mengatakan ini. Tetapi, kami ingin meminta maaf padamu?" Suigetsu melepas rangkulannya, kepalanya tertunduk—terlihat sedih.

"Eh?" ekspresi sedih Suigetsu membuat Naruto heran. Tidak biasanya pemuda berandal ini meminta maaf terlebih dahulu pada musuhnya. Suigetsu terkenal dengan harga dirinya yang sangat tinggi. Naruto menatap Suigetsu curiga.

" _Fuck off!"_ Sasuke yang hanya bisa melihat Naruto sedang dipermainkan mengutuk teman-teman Naruto. "Naruto, kau tidak usah percaya pada mereka. Cepat, masuk saja!" Sasuke berteriak, tetapi teriakkan tersebut tidaklah lebih dari angin belaka.

"Teman wanita-wanita ini, akan menjadi teman kami juga," ujar Juugo, melihat Sakura dan Ino, kemudian Karin yang semobil dengan mereka. Sedangkan Hinata sudah pulang lebih dahulu dengan sopir pribadinya. "Mereka sudah memberi kami pengertian. Jadi, maukah kau berteman dengan kami, dan memulainya dari awal? Maaf, kami pernah memukulimu dan… memasukanmu ke dalam lubang kloset," Juugo mengulurkan tangannya ke hadapan Naruto.

Sasuke melihat keraguan di kedua bola mata Naruto. Ia masih memiliki harapan, Naruto tidak akan terjebak oleh ucapan busuk teman-temannya. Sasuke pun memincingkan matanya, terus berdoa jika Naruto tidak _dobe_ untuk kali ini. Naruto harus membuka matanya untuk melihat kebusukkan orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Ya, aku menerima maaf kalian…," ujar Naruto membuat Sasuke seperti terkena petir di siang bolong.

" _Oh, yeah!_ Seharusnya aku sudah menduga hal ini," maki Sasuke. Ia tahu Naruto akan menjawab demikian. Naruto terlalu baik untuk mengacuhkan niat baik seseorang. Sasuke ingin sekali meremas rambut emonya. Ia sekarang mulai merindukan rambut bermodel anehnya itu.

Senyum lega yang dibuat-buat tersirat di wajah Suigetsu dan Juugo. Namun Naruto tidak menyadari semua itu.

"Terima kasih," jawab mereka, antusias. "Ya, sudah kami pulang duluan, ya!" ujar Suigetsu sambil menepuk bahu Naruto, seolah dia adalah sahabat yang sangat baik untuk si rambut pirang.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya dengan senyuman sumringah.

Sasuke menatap Naruto lekat-lekat, kemudian dia membuang pandangannya. Ekspresi Naruto membuat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Naruto benar-benar tulus memaafkan orang-orang itu, tetapi orang-orang itu hanya akan memanfaatkan Naruto dan membuat Naruto terluka. Sedangkan dirinya, hanya makhluk yang paling parah dibandingkan orang-orang yang akan menyiksa Naruto. Ia hanya bisa diam seperti orang tolol, ketika dia tahu dengan pasti apa yang akan dialami Naruto. Tuhan… perasaan ini membuat Sasuke gila.

"Kiba, bagaimana jika kau antar wanita-wanita ini? Kami ingin pergi ke suatu tempat…," ujar Juugo dan Suigetsu sembari menunjuk motor ber-cc 1000 yang terparkir tidak jauh dari mobil Kiba.

"Eh, tapi..," ujar Kiba, dengan ekspresi bingung.

"Bukankah kau harus pulang cepat karena ibumu sedang sakit?" cepat-cepat Suigetsu memotong ucapan Kiba.

Kiba berpikir sejenak. "Oh, iya kalau begitu..," iapun menganggukan kepala.

"Eh, ibumu sakit, Kiba?" tanya Naruto dengan khawatir. Ia lebih tertarik dengan kondisi orang tua teman barunya ini, daripada rencana Juugo dan teman-temannya untuk pergi ke suatu tempat yang entah Naruto sendiri tidak tahu.

Kiba menganggukan kepalanya dengan ekspresi sedih. Melihat Kiba seperti ini, membuat Naruto sedih.

"Jika begitu, cepat sembuh dan salam untuk ibumu!" ujar Naruto, prihatin yang tulus.

Kiba tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih," ujarnya. "Dah, Naruto!" Kiba melambaikan tangannya sebelum masuk mobil.

" _Bye…,"_ jawab Naruto sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kiba memasuki mobil kemudian meninggalkan Naruto, dengan disusul Juugo dan Suigetsu yang berboncengan memakai motor. Sasuke perhatikan, di antara teman-teman Kiba, hanya Naruto lah yang terlihat prihatin dengan kondisi Kiba. Ha-ah, sepertinya orang-orang hanya berteman jika butuh saja. Mereka hanya berteman untuk posisi aman mereka, atau membuktikan diri jika mereka diterima di lingkungan hebat. Tipikal manusia pada umumnya! Sasuke pun mempersiapkan diri untuk berangkat dari supermarket ini, ketika Naruto sudah membuka pintu mobilnya.

.

.

.

"Kau lihat, Mobil? Sekarang aku memiliki banyak teman," ujar Naruto, tidak berhenti bercerita jika dia kini sudah memiliki teman yang bisa diajak bermain atau membagi kesusahan. _Well_ , Sasuke sangat tidak yakin dengan kata-kata berbagi kesusahan itu. "Juugo dan Suigetsu bahkan meminta maaf padaku. Sepertinya kehidupanku akan cerah dimulai esok hari," senyuman Naruto melebar.

 _Yeah, mudah-mudahan saja, Dobe!_

Sasuke berharap sangat banyak doa Naruto terkabul.

Saat Naruto mulai menelusuri jalanan perbukitan menuju kediaman Namikaze, suasana mulai sepi. Hanya satu atau dua mobil yang berpapasan dengan mereka. Sasuke yang merasa bosan dengan ocehan Naruto memilih untuk memperhatikan kondisi sekitarnya sampai dia mendengar suara tidak asing dari belakang. Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Siapa yang mengikutinya? Suaranya terdengar seperti pasukan motor ber-cc besar? Firasat Sasuke tidak baik. Ia berharap Naruto segera memacu mobilnya, berhenti menikmati udara sekitar.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, empat motor yang masing-masing ditumpangi oleh dua orang menghampiri Sasuke dan Naruto. Mereka semua memakai jaket kulit berwarna hitam. Wajah mereka tertutup karena menggunakan helm. Orang-orang tersebut mengepung Sasuke, memainkan badan motor mereka di depan dan di samping mobil Naruto. Sikap ugal-ugalan ini membuat Sasuke geram. Oke, sepertinya dia dan Naruto akan terlibat masalah.

"BOCAH TENGIK, TURUN!" teriak salah satu dari mereka. Suaranya terdengar berat seperti suara om-om bertubuh kekar.

"Sial. Siapa mereka?" Naruto menggeram sebal. Ia sedang berpikir untuk turun menghadapi mereka atau terus melajukan mobilnya.

Orang-orang tersebut semakin menjadi.

"HUUUWWWOOO!" teriakan demi teriakan terus dilontarkan pada Naruto, dan saat itu salah satu dari mereka mengeluarkan plastik dari saku celana, dan dengan cepat orang tersebut melemparkan isi di dalam plastik tersebut ke kaca mobil Naruto.

PRAK!

Telur membasahi kaca mobil Naruto.

"Astaga!" mobil Naruto oleng, terkejut dengan kacanya yang berubah menjadi berminyak dan berbayang-tidak jelas untuk dipakai melihat. "Aku tidak bisa melihat!" pekik Naruto, panik. Ia segera menggerakan jarinya untuk membersihkan telur itu.

 _A-astaga!_

 _Apa yang dilakukan si Dobe ini?_

 _Jangan bilang dia akan…_

" _DOBE,_ JANGAN SIRAM DENGAN AIR!" teriak Sasuke saat air mulai keluar dari sela-sela _wiper,_ membuat kaca tersebut semakin buram, seolah disiram oleh susu kental.

"E-eeeeppppphhhh?!" Naruto panik. "Duh, bagaimana ini?" teriaknya, ketika mobilnya mulai melaju tidak tentu arah, dan membuat Naruto takut jika dia akan menabrak kendaraan yang akan berpapasan dengannya.

Sial!

Sial!

 _Gootverdammten, dieses schicksal! (?)_

Rutuk Sasuke ketika dia hanya bisa dibuat oleng Naruto. Beberapa kali dia harus menghadapi wajah truk atau mobil besar, dan bunyik klakson sebelum Naruto memposisikan dirinya ke daerah lebih aman.

TINNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Bunyi truk terdengar, nyaris menyerempet mobil Naruto.

"Ah, aku tidak bisa!" teriak Naruto—frustasi.

Tidak mau mengambil resiko mencelakakan orang lain, Naruto meminggirkan mobilnya. Ia harus membersihkan kaca mobilnya terlebih dahulu sebelum melaju kembali. Tetapi jika dia berhenti sekarang, orang-orang itu akan melakukan tindakan kejahatan pada dirinya. Naruto meremas stir mobilnya. Wajahnya sedikit memucat. Ia memang kuat. Sama halnya dengan Kyuubi, iapun berlatih beladiri. Tetapi untuk melawan orang-orang yang bertubuh besar seperti itu dengan jumlah banyak….

Naruto siap.

Dengan ekspresi serius Naruto membuka pintu mobil. Ia sudah siap bertarung, siapapun lawannya.

 _DARN!_ Sasuke kesal setengah mati pada sikap sok _hero_ Naruto. Ia tidak menyangka Naruto akan bersikap sok kuat seperti ini.

"Diam di dalam mobil, Bodoh! DIAM! JANGAN KELUAR!" Sasuke ingin sekali berteriak demikian hingga gendang telinga Naruto pecah. "Tuhan, bagaimana ini?" Sasuke berharap ia bisa mengacak-acak rambutnya. Berkata tenang saja tidak mungkin bagi Sasuke karena dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa, SIALAN!

Naruto mengambil lap dan tisu dari dalam rak dekat rem tangan. Ia melangkah menuju keluar mobil, dan menatap gerombolan motor yang juga ikut berhenti, seolah sudah siap untuk mengeksekusi Naruto. Pemuda bersurai pirang inipun bersikap acuh. Sebelum diserang, ia tidak akan lebih dulu bertindak agresif.

Naruto mulai membersihkan kaca mobilnya.

"Butuh bantuan, Namikaze?" dua pemuda berdiri di belakang Naruto membuat Naruto yang sedang awas dengan pengendara motor yang mengepungnya itu terlonjak kaget.

Naruto menatap dua orang yang berdiri di dekatnya. Dua orang yang baru saja menjadi temannya. "Juugo, Suigetsu?" ujarnya, lega karena datangnya bantuan. "Syukurlah kalian kemari. Kalian tahu, orang-orang itu telah melempar telur ke kaca mobilku," Naruto mendelik ke arah para laki-laki berhelm yang terkekeh aneh ke arah dirinya. "Awas saja jika mereka berani meganggu kita. Iya, kan Juugo, Suiget—

BUK!

Dengan sekeras mungkin Juugo meninju perut Naruto.

"AGH!" Naruto membungkuk, memegang perutnya dengan erat. Ulu hatinya terasa diremas. Ia menatap Juugo dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Naruto melihat senyuman meremehkan tercetak jelas diwajah Juugo dan Suigetsu. "Apa yang kalian lakukan?" tanya Naruto, dengan tatapan tajam.

"Memukulmu?" tanya Suigetsu, enteng.

BUK!

Naruto berhenti merintih. Ia menendang tulang kering Suigetsu pada bagian kaki, membuat Suigetsu merintih kesakitan-meloncat-loncat menahan sakit. "Keparat, serangan bocah ini menyakitkan juga!" pekik Suigetsu di tengah-tengah rasa sakitnya.

Juugo tersenyum geli. "Sudah aku katakan, jangan main-mainnya dengannya. Apakah kau lupa, kita harus mengerahkan tiga kelas waktu itu, hanya untuk membuat kepalanya masuk ke dalam kloset?" ujar Juugo.

Emosi Suigetsu terpancing. Ia menatap anak buahnya yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja. "KENAPA KALIAN DIAM SAJA?!" teriaknya, memerintah orang-orang bermotor itu untuk menyerang Naruto.

"Brengsek kau, Suigetsu!" Naruto menatap nyalang dua manusia di hadapannya. Dua manusia yang menjadi temannya selama beberapa menit.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke, panik, dikala orang-orang bertubuh kekar itu turun dari motor dan mendekat ke arah Naruto.

Hajar. Hajar. Hajar.

Ketegangan mulai terjadi di seluruh tubuh Sasuke. Ia hanya bisa melihat Naruto yang mati-matian mempertahankan dirinya, ketika delapan orang bertubuh besar mendatangi dirinya, dan menyerang dirinya. Naruto memasang dua tangannya di depan wajah, tidak mau mengambil resiko terkena luka lebam, dan mendapat omelan dari Kyuubi lagi. Naruto pun menghindari orang-orang itu sebelum melangsungkan serangan, kemudian orang-orang bertubuh besar itupun mulai terjungkal ke atas aspal satu-persatu.

Kondisi anak buahnya yang terpojok membuat Suigetsu mendesis kesal. "Kalian memang tidak berguna!" Suigetsu melangkah ke arah mobil Naruto.

"Kalian mau apa?" Sasuke tidak sudi badannya disentuh oleh Suigetsu. "Hei, kalian mau apa?!" pekiknya, ketika merasa Suigetsu mengambil sesuatu dari dalam Sasuke.

Rupanya Suigetsu mencari sesuatu untuk melangsungkan aksi menyebalkannya itu.

Suigetsu tersenyum iblis saat di tangannya terdapat kunci inggris yang dia ambil dari bawah jok mobil penumpang.

"KALIAN JANGAN CURANG!" teriak Sasuke, emosi. Hanya berteriak seperti ini dia bisa mengatasi rasa ingin membunuhnya. Ia benar-benar gila, dan bukan sudah Uchiha lagi, ketika disudutkan dengan nasib seperti ini. Ia melihat Suigetsu menghampiri Naruto secara pelan, dan berdiri di belakang Naruto.

BUK!

Suigetsu memukul punggung Naruto yang sedang bertarung dengan memakai kunci itu.

BRAK!

Sedetik kemudian Naruto sudah terjungkal ke atas aspal.

"NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke.

Kesadaran Naruto masih ada, tetapi tubuhnya lemas. Kedua tangan Naruto ditarik oleh dua anak buah Suigetsu, ditahan di belakang, kemudian tubuhnya dihadapkan pada Juugo dan Suigetsu. Naruto menatap benci dua orang di hadapannya. Ia meludah, mengeluarkan darah akibat pukulan salah satu anak buah Suigetsu. "Sekarang apa mau kalian?" tanya Naruto dengan suara serak. Ia menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya, memberontak.

Suigetsu menyeringai. Ia menendang perut Naruto hingga Naruto memekik sakit. "Jangan bersifat arogan, Namikaze," ujarnya, dengan nada sinis. "Bukan pada tempatnya kau bisa bersifat seperti itu," Suigetsu pun menendang wajah Naruto hingga muka Naruto berpaling ke kanan.

Dengan sorot mata yang tidak berubah sama sekali, Naruto menatap Suigetsu. "Cih, hanya segitu kekuatanmu?" tanya Naruto, tidak mau terintimidasi.

Sasuke berhayal bisa menggertakan giginya. Ia kesal setengah mati dengan sifat keras kepala, dan arogan Naruto yang tidak pada tempatnya. Tetapi, setelah dipikir-pikir, sifat Sasuke pun tidak jauh berbeda dengan Naruto, terutama pada saat dikondisi seperti ini. Namun, tetap saja Sasuke khawatir, dan berharap Naruto melakukan sesuatu agar tidak semakin tersakiti.

"KAU!" teriak Suigetsu, emosinya kembali tersulut.

Suigetsu menjambak rambut Naruto, mendongakkan kepala Naruto. Ia menatap nyalang Naruto. "Kau akan menyesal telah menantangku," ujarnya dengan nada serius. "Kau lupa siapa aku," Suigetsu menghempaskan kepala Naruto.

"Seperti aku takut saja," jawab Naruto, tidak gentar. "Kau lupa juga siapa Naruto Namikaze!"

Suigetsu tersenyum penuh misteri. Ia saling bertatapan dengan Juugo yang sejak tadi hanya diam saja, membiarkan Suigetsu bertindak. Suigetsu pun mendekat ke arah mobil Naruto. "Jadi, ini mobil yang kau harapkan bisa ditumpangi oleh Hinata- _hime_?" ujarnya sambil mengelus bagian depan Sasuke, membuat Sasuke harus menahan mual setengah mati.

 _Singkirkan jarimu dari diriku, sialan!_

Sasuke mengutuk Suigetsu jika berani menyentuh dirinya lebih dari ini.

Kedua bola mata Naruto yang tajam sejak tadi diliputi kecemasan. "Jangan sentuh mobilku, Suigetsu!" ujarnya, dengan nada tajam. Ia tidak akan memaafkan Suigetsu jika berani menyentuh mobilnya segores saja.

"Serius, kau membanggakan mobil ini?" Suigetsu tidak mendengarkan ucapan Naruto. Apa yang perlu dia takuti dari orang lemah seperti Naruto. "HAHAHAHAHAHA…," tawa Suigetsu yang diikuti Juugo dan teman-temannya terdengar. Kemudian tawa itu berhenti. "Ah, Namikaze itu kan orang kaya?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada _sing a song_. "Tetapi kenapa pelit sekali?" sindirnya. "Oh, bagaimana jika aku membantumu untuk membeli mobil baru?" seolah mendapat ide sangat jenius, Suigetsu tersenyum penuh kemenangan. "Syukur-syukur dengan hancurnya mobil ini kau akan dibeli mobil waw tipe terbaru oleh orang tuamu."

"KAU BRENGSEK! JANGAN SENTUH MOBILKU, SIALAN!" desis Naruto, berharap Suigetsu dikutuk. Ia mencoba melepaskan genggaman orang-orang bertubuh besar yang menahannya.

Sambil memainkan kunci inggris di tangannya, Suigetsu mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan penuh humor.

"A—apa yang kau lakukan?!" teriak Naruto, firasatnya tentang mobil kesayangannya tidaklah baik. "JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGANNYA!" teriak Naruto, semakin memberontak. "LEPASKAN AKU! JANGAN SENTUH MOBILKU!" teriak Naruto, berharap ada seseorang yang bisa menyelamatkan mobilnya dari kegilaan Suigetsu.

"Sial..," desis Sasuke yang tidak bisa melakukan apapun dan hanya bisa pasrah melihat Naruto dipermainkan oleh Suigetsu.

"Apa yang akan aku lakukan?" tanya Suigetsu dengan nada menggoda.

PRANG!

Suigetsu melayangkan benda besi itu ke arah kaca mobil Naruto—bagian pengemudi.

"ISH!" Sasuke merasa sangat nyeri di saat bagian tubuhnya dihancurkan. Ternyata pukulan itu tetap saja menyakitkan, walaupun dia berada di dalam benda.

"JANGAN SENTUH MOBILKU! JANGAN SENTUH MOBILKU!" teriak Naruto, meronta. Ia benar-benar mengamuk, dan membuat orang-orang yang menahannya kesulitan. Wajahnya memerah di saat emosi menyerang selutuh tubuhnya. "JANGAN SENTUH MOBILKU!" teriak Naruto, ketika melihat mobil kesayangannya terus dipukuli.

"Pukuli dia!" ujar Suigetsu—memerintah anak buahnya dan juga Juugo.

Secara bersama-sama, tubuh Sasuke dan Naruto pun mulai dipukuli. Tidak disangka, walaupun Sasuke berada di dalam seonggok besi tua, dihajar membabi buta seperti ini, tetap saja rasa sakitnya terasa. Namun, rasa sakit itu tidaklah sebanding dengan rasa sakitnya akibat harga dirinya terinjak. Harga dirinya sebagai seorang Uchiha. Ia hanya bisa menatap Naruto yang ditendangi, dijambak, serta diperlakukan tidak adil oleh orang-orang itu, sedangkan Naruto sendiri hanya fokus pada Sasuke. Naruto berusaha merangkak menuju Sasuke, tetapi orang-orang yang memukulinya menginjak kakinya, serta tangannya.

"Mobil… Jangan sentuh mobilku…," rintih Naruto. Bisa-bisanya dia masih berpikir mengenai mobilnya saat dirinya terancam. Ia terus merangkak ke arah mobilnya, berniat menyelamatkan benda kesayangannya.

"Naruto…," lirih Sasuke, tidak mengerti kenapa Naruto begitu sayang pada dirinya yang hanya sebuah mobil rongsokan.

Sasuke mulai meringis sakit ketika bagian luar mesinnya dipukuli oleh benda besi itu. Ia merasa pukulan Suigetsu semakin keras, dan berkesan penuh emosi. Rasa sakit itu semakin menyengat, dan membuat pandangan Sasuke gelap. Sasuke hanya bisa mendengar jeritan Naruto tentang dirinya, tawa dari orang-orang jahat itu, serta ringisan kesedihan Naruto. Saat seperti ini, hati Sasuke rasanya lebih sakit daripada tubuhnya. Ia tidak ingin suara jeritan Naruto untuk dirinya terus terdengar. Ia ingin seseorang menghentikan suara jeritan itu. Jeritan yang membuat hatinya teriris-iris.

 _Si bodoh itu.._

 _Kenapa tidak memikirkan dirinya?_

 _Bukankah dia yang manusia, dan bisa saja mati…_

"Brengsek! Brengsek!" Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke memaksakan diri untuk membuka matanya. Ia melihat tubuh Naruto sudah kotor dipenuhi luka, serta wajahnya sudah dipenuhi oleh darah. Sedangkan dirinya? Sasuke tidak menjamin tubuhnya masih bisa digunakan, dan bisa menemani Naruto. Ya, menemani si bodoh Naruto. Entah kenapa, berpikir ini waktunya dia berpisah dengan Naruto membuat dirinya sedih. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Ia merasa tubuhnya semakin lemas saat bagian mesinnya dipastikan mulai hancur seperti bagian tubuh lainnya.

"Sudah waktunya..," lirih Sasuke. Jika beberapa bulan lalu, ia pasti merasa senang bisa kembali menjadi dirinya sedia kala, tetapi sekarang…

Sasuke merasa kesadarannya mulai menghilang. Sasuke pun tidak lagi dapat bertahan, dan memejamkan matanya, ketika sekelibat ia melihat sebuah mobil mewah meluncur ke arahnya. Mobil yang sering Sasuke lihat terparkir di Konoha Gakuen. Sasuke pun kembali menatap Naruto. Rasa sedih, takut kehilangan, serta rasa bersalah sangat besar berkumpul di dalam hati Sasuke. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin berpisah dari Naruto—teman terbaiknya.

"Naruto..," lirih Sasuke, "Maaf..," bisiknya sebelum memejamkan mata, meninggalkan Naruto untuk selamanya.

 _Maaf atas ketidakmampuan si Uchiha ini._

 _Uchiha yang gagal._

.

Sang Tuan sempurna pun menyerah pada takdirnya!

Membiarkan teman terbaiknya bertarung untuk sendiri.

 **End Sasuke's Story**

Suasana di dalam ruangan itu hening seketika saat Sasuke mengakhiri setengah ceritanya. Semua menatap Sasuke seolah Sasuke adalah spesies paling hebat di dunia ini. Tidak disangka Sasuke bisa merangkai cerita serapih itu. Tetapi, apa yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh seorang Uchiha, membuat konsep ilmu pengetahuan secara struktur saja bisa, apalagi hal seperti ini. Semua saling pandang, meminta seseorang untuk angkat bicara, dan mengakhiri keheningan ini.

"Ehem!" Menma membersihkan tenggorokan. "Itu cerita paling brutal yang pernah aku dengar," komentarnya, dengan cengiran bodoh, berharap sang pemilik cerita tidak tersinggung.

"Konoha Gakuen itu sekolah elit, tidak mungkin penghuni di dalamnya melakukan hal semacam itu," mulai lagi Pain mengomentari pedas. "Tapi, kalau anak-anaknya yang kaya sekali memang tidak diragukan lagi," Pain mengangkat kedua bahunya. Ia sendiri salah satu orang yang senang menindas di zaman sekolahnya dulu. Hanya karena Yahiko baik saja, sehingga dia masih menahan diri untuk tidak menindas semua anak di sekolahnya.

"Dan sekarang aku muncul, kemudian aku menjadi obyek fantasi anak SMA?" sekalinya Shikamaru angkat bicara, semua menatapnya dengan tatapan cengo. Shikamaru menunjuk hidungnya. Masih tercetak jelas, wajah mengantuk Shikamaru yang bercampur dengan keheranan.

"BWAKAKAKAKAKKAKAKKAKA….," tawa semua orang—minus Itachi, Shikamaru dan Sasuke.

"Aku menjadi obyek fantasi laki-laki," Shikamaru menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Mata ngantuknya menghilang. Raut wajah malasnya berubah menjadi sedikit… takut. Aneh sekali.

"Sudahlah Shikamaru. Sepertinya, Sasuke lah yang menjadikanmu obyek fantasi," Sai berkata dengan ekspresi mesumnya, membuat beberapa tamu Sasuke mendelik jijik. "Lagipula, kenapa kau harus takut, ketika kau memiliki orientasi biseksual?"

Shikamaru mendelik sebal ke arah Sai. "Berisik kau, Sa—

"DIAM KALIAN!" teriak Sasuke, mendelik sebal ke arah teman-teman kakaknya. "—Dan catat baik-baik, aku tidak mungkin menyukai rusa pemalas seperti dirinya. Orang yang menyayanginya hanyalah manusia setengah _doggy._ Seperti tokoh di dalam ceritaku," sindir Sasuke, kasar.

Suasana hening sejenak, semua saling pandang. "Dia marah! Bwakakakakkakakkak. Ya, Tuhan, Sasuke! _Please_ , jangan membawa hayalanmu ke dunia nyata," tawa mereka lagi, kecuali Shikamaru, Sasuke dan Itachi. Semua yang mayoritas bertipe arogan dan menyebalkan pasti tidak akan mempan dengan delikan maut seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram. "Aku katakan DIAM KA—

"DIAM!" teriak Itachi, menghentikan suara tawa teman-temannya dalam sekejap.

Seluruh orang di tempat itu menatap Itachi tidak percaya, bahkan Sasuke pun tercengang dengan suara keras kakaknya. Seumur hidup mereka mengenal Itachi, tidak ada satupun orang yang pernah melihat Itachi semarah ini. Itachi seperti menyimpan emosi sejak tadi. Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan pemuda ini? Kenapa dia begitu emosi? Semua bertanda-tanya, bahkan Sasuke pun sedikit gusar dengan tatapan kakaknya yang menajam.

"I—Itachi, kenapa wajahmu pucat?" tanya Pain, khawatir.

"Apakah ada masalah?" Yahiko melanjutkan pertanyaan Pain.

"Tidak. Aku hanya kepanasan saja," jawab Itachi, tidak mau bertele-tele.

"Tetapi, ruangan ini ber-AC?" Shukaku mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Bahkan diapun merasa kedinginan di tempat ini jika tidak memakai pakaian hangat.

Itachi mendelik ke arah Shukaku. "Aku. Kepanasan. Saja!" ujar Itachi, memberi penekanan.

"Oke, oke, _Fine._ Kenapa, sih, kau menjadi seperti Sasuke?" Shukaku mengangkat kedua tangannya, menyerah pada sikap keras kepala sahabatnya ini.

"Hm. Temperamental sekali," Sai setuju dengan tutur kata Shukaku.

Suasana tiba-tiba menjadi tidak nyaman setelah _mood_ tuan rumah memburuk. Semenjak Sasuke memasuki pertengahan cerita _mood_ Itachi naik-turun seperti jet coster. Semua orang di tempat ini tidak mengerti, kenapa Itachi begitu sensitif pada cerita ini.

"Sebaiknya, aku lanjutkan saja ceritaku… agar suasana ini sedikit mencair?" Sasuke angkat bicara. Ia menyadari ketegangan yang dibawa kakaknya. Sasuke pun mulai membuka mulutnya, ketika telepon miliknya bergetar.

Trrrttt… Trrrtttt…

Sasuke mengambil ponselnya dari saku celana. Ia mengangkat telepon itu.

"Ya, Bu?" sapa Sasuke pada ibunya di seberang sana.

"….."

"Oh, ada..," jawab Sasuke sambil menoleh ke arah sang kakak. "Tunggu sebentar," ujarnya. Iapun menyerahkan ponselnya pada sang kakak. "Ini dari ibu."

Itachi mengangkat telepon itu. "Ya, bu. Maaf ponselku belum sempat aku _charger_ ," katanya. Ia sampai lupa mengisi batere ponselnya karena terlalu asyik mendengar cerita Sasuke.

"….."

Itachi menghela nafas berat. "Iya. Aku akan menemui rekan ibu itu. Ibu," ujarnya, dengan nada malas. "Iya.. iya..," jawab Itachi, ketika Mikoto berbicara di seberang sana. "Hn," Itachi semakin malas berbicara dengan ibunya. " _Love you too, Mom,_ " Itachi menutup sambungan telepon kemudian menatap adiknya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Jadi, bagaimana, Chi?" teman-teman Itachi bertanya saat wajah Itachi semakin terlihat murung.

"Hm.. sepertinya aku sebentar lagi akan bekerja," ujar Itachi, memberi informasi, dan membuat teman-temannya menatap Itachi dengan pandangan iba. _Kasihan sekali laki-laki ini di hari orang-orang libur, dia masih harus bekerja,_ batin mereka semua, merasa kasihan pada pemuda yang sebentar lagi kebebasan berliburnya akan terenggut.

"Ya sudahlah. Sasuke, lanjutkan!" perintah Itachi, mengalihkan fokusnya dari masalah hidupnya untuk sementara. Setidaknya untuk beberapa waktu ini dia bisa lari dari masalah.

Sasuke mengangguk pelan sebelum kembali bercerita. _Well,_ mudah-mudahan saja ceritanya membuat Itachi semangat… atau semakin _moody?_

 **Sasuke's Story**

Kedua mata _onyx_ itu terbuka secara perlahan, mengerjap-ngerjap, menduga-duga dimana dia sekarang?

Sasuke yang baru saja membuka matanya menatap sekeliling. Ia tidak lagi berada di daerah perbukitan. Ia tidak lagi berada di garasi. Sasuke menggerakkan bagian tubuhnya. Ia menatap tangan pucat— _miliknya._ Sasuke pun menatap sekeliling kembali. Yeah, sekarang dia sudah berada di bengkelnya. Ia sudah ada di salah satu tempat kerjanya. Tetapi, bagaimana bisa? Guncangan pada otak Sasuke, membuat dirinya sedikit lupa ingatan. Sasuke pun memaksakan dirinya untuk mengingat berbagai kejadian sebelum dirinya berada di tempat ini, sampai saatnya ingatan tentang seorang pemuda bersurai pirang sedang dipukuli terlintas dibenaknya.

"SIAL! NARUTO!" teriak Sasuke, lekas melepas infusan, dan kabel-kabel yang melekat pada tubuhnya.

 _Harus menolongnya…_

 _Harus menolongnya…_

Walaupun Sasuke tidak dapat fokus pada penglihatannya, tetapi dia berusaha untuk melihat.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, namun kakinya seperti tidak memiliki tulang—efek tidak dipakai cukup lama. Sasuke pun nyaris terjatuh ke atas lantai jika tidak berpegangan pada kursi. Memaksakan diri, Sasuke melangkah menuju komputer di tempat itu. Ia harus kembali ke tempat itu. Ia harus menemui Naruto. Baru tiga langkah, tubuh Sasuke sempoyongan, dan dia terjatuh ke atas lantai setelah menghempaskan benda-benda di atas meja, hingga menyebabkan bunyi bermacam-macam. Sasuke pun kembali bangkit ketika tubuhnya sulit digerakkan, dan kepalanya berdenyut sakit.

"Ish!" desis Sasuke. "Kepalaku sakit," ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut—seperti baru saja dilempar bola besi. Sasuke sibuk menjambak rambut ravennya, ketika Sasuke merasa ada cairan hangat yang mengalir dari hidungnya. Sasuke memegang bawah lubang hidungnya. _"Bloody Hell,"_ gumam Sasuke ketika melihat darah di jari telunjuk dan tengahnya, sesaat setelah matanya berkunang-kunang.

BRUK!

Sasuke terjatuh ke atas lantai—tidak sadarkan diri.

 _ **Bersambung…**_


	2. Chapter 2

**1 Juni 2012**

 **Suna—** _ **Suna Hospital**_ **.**

Bunyi alat dari sekitar Sasuke membuat kesadaran sang Uchiha kembali secara perlahan. Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap langit-langit kamar dengan sayu. Iapun menggerakan tangannya, ketika jarinya terasa ada yang menjepit. Sasuke menggeser posisi kepalanya, menatap ke arah jarinya; pengukur denyut jantung? Sasuke meraba-raba wajahnya, merasa benda yang menutup sebagian wajahnya menghalangi pemandangannya. Sasuke melepas alat bantu pernafasan agar dia bisa menghirup udara secara alami.

"Sasuke?" suara bariton terdengar dari samping Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap sesosok pemuda yang berdiri di sampingnya dengan pakaian yang...errr.. terlalu tertutup. Laki-laki itu mengenakan pakaian layaknya astronot, beserta penutup kepala yang tertutupnya melebihi helm. Bahkan suara laki-laki itu terdengar lebih dalam ketika hanya berbicara dengan alat pengeras suara yang berasal dari dalam "helm" itu. Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya. Ia berada dimana? Kenapa dia merasa tempat ini sangat tidak wajar, terlebih dengan penampilan pemuda di sampingnya? Apakah ini cerita Author yang satu lagi, dimana pemeran utamanya selalu sok bersih itu?

Tiba-tiba Author pingin promosi terang-terangan Wow, because You are Naughty-Naughty! yang di upload di wattpad itu loh!

"Dimana aku? Pakaian apa yang sedang kau gunakan?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada tidak suka. Kepalanya masih berdenyut sakit untuk mencerna semua keanehan ini.

"Kau berada di rumah sakit," jawab orang itu.

Sasuke melamun sejenak. Sesakit apapun, biasanya dia tidak sampai ke rumah sakit. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dirinya? Kenapa dia merasa ada yang salah? Lagi-lagi pikiran Sasuke hilang sedikit. Sasuke menerawang, mencoba mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia berada di tempat ini. Ya, dia berencana untuk membuat karya seni, dengan menggunakan alatnya, kemudian dia menjadi sebuah mobil tua, berusan dengan seorang bocah, dan...

"Astaga!" gumam Sasuke, teringat akan Naruto. Lupa rasa sakit di kepalanya, ia berniat beranjak dari tempat tidur itu.

"Tenang Sasuke. Kau baru saja bangun," orang yang berada di samping Sasuke mencegah Sasuke untuk beranjak dari tempat tidur. Ia memegang pundak Sasuke, memerintah Sasuke untuk berbaring kembali.

Sasuke menolak dorongan pemuda itu. Ia duduk di pinggir kasur. "Berapa lama aku di sini? Kenapa bisa aku di sini?" ujarnya, tidak mengingat kejadian setelah dia kembali pada tubuhnya.

Laki-laki dibalik pakaian tertutup itu menghela nafas berat. " Sekitar 3 minggu. Apa isi otakmu? Apakah kau sedang mencoba menjadi Tony Stark? Kau tidak mungkin memasukkan bahan radioaktif sembarangan ke tubuhmu, apapun percobaanmu itu! Apa kau sadar, jika di dalam tubuhmu sekarang ini sudah ada 100 rem (satuan dosis radiasi)?!" teriak laki-laki itu. Sasuke berani menjamin laki-laki itu ingin sekali membunuhnya karena terlalu khawatir. "Apa kau sadar, kau hampir membuat satu pulau dievakuasi karena kecerobohanmu," teriaknya lagi.

Radioaktif?

Radiasi?

3 minggu?

Evakuasi satu pulau?

Sasuke menelan ludahnya, menduga-duga apa yang terjadi dengan dirinya setelah dia tidak sadarkan diri. Jangan bilang bahan utama "penembak pikiran bawah sadar" itu telah mengalami kebocoran, sehingga membuat satu pulau—tempatnya tinggal harus dievakuasi. Astaga! Bagaimana ini? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan para penduduk Konoha? Kejadian bom atom Hiroshima dan Nagasaki saja sudah membuat banyak kecacatan bagi keturunan penduduk Jepang, sekarang Sasuke menambah penderitaan penduduk negeri Sakura ini. Tubuh Sasuke terasa lemas. Ia memang pantas mati.

"Tidak separah itu," laki-laki yang sejak tadi menemani Sasuke sadar dengan kecemasan Sasuke. "Untung saja otakmu masih rasional, ketika kau menggunakan otakmu untuk mengembangkan suatu ilmu yang bisa memagari ledakan radiasi. Kau cukup pintar untuk membuat bengkelmu sangat _tertutup_ , hingga tidak ada satupun celah untuk bahan radioaktif untuk menyebar keluar. Lagipula kau hanya menggunakan supernano bahan itu untuk percobaanmu sekarang," dengus laki-laki itu. "Aku harap kau berpikir dua kali untuk menggunakan barang seperti itu, _Iron man_ ," laki-laki itu menyentil kening Sasuke, membuat Sasuke meringis sakit, langsung mengelus keningnya.

Entah Sasuke harus bersyukur sekarang ini atau tidak. Dari informasi kakaknya, bukan hanya kabar buruk saja yang dia dapatkan, melainkan kabar sangat baik. Salah satu percobaannya yang berfungsi untuk memagari pencemaran radiasi ternyata berhasil. Sasuke telah berhasil mengembangkan alat terbarunya, dan tentu saja alat tersebut akan menjadi masa depan untuk dunia.

Namun...

Sasuke masih tetap bingung.

Sasuke merasa banyak sekali keganjilan dari percobaan penembak pikiran. Alat itu berfungsi cukup baik sekaligus terlalu banyak mengalami kesalahan. Seharusnya, menurut plot yang Sasuke rencanakan, Sasuke akan memasuki ponsel kakaknya sesuai dengan koordinat yang telah dia hitung. Bahkan Sasuke telah menghitung waktu dan hafal betul kapan kakaknya menaruh ponselnya di atas lemari selagi kakaknya mandi, sehingga dia memiliki waktu yang pas untuk memasuki ponsel itu. Selain pembelokan koordinat itu, Sasuke tidak menyangka alat yang digunakannya akan berpengaruh besar pada tubuhnya. Padahal, bahan baku yang Sasuke gunakan untuk penembakan pikiran itu bahan yang sangat ringan sekaligus "ramah" dibandingkan bahan-bahan radioaktif lainnya. Untuk mendapatkan bahan yang jumlahnya hanya 5 Mg di bumi ini, bahkan Sasuke harus membujuk WHO, ICRP ( _International Commission on Radiological Protection)_ , _Japan Radiation Power Co,_ serta organisasi-organisasi berhubungan dengan Keselamatan dan Kesehatan Kerja dalam penggunaan bahan radioaktif pada saat melangsungkan percobaan ini. _Great,_ Sasuke tidak yakin organisasi-organisasi itu akan percaya lagi pada dirinya!

Pemuda di dekat Sasuke ini cukup mengerti apa yang sedang Sasuke lakukan. Sasuke si jenius yang memiliki kemampuan menghilangkan pembuangan kalor pada suatu mesin tentu saja menggunakan teori itu untuk percobaannya. Sasuke membuat alat yang bisa melontarkan "sesuatu" tanpa satu hal pun tertinggal pada tubuh awal dari "sesuatu" tersebut. Tetapi, untung saja Sasuke terlalu jenius untuk bertindak gegabah. Pemuda ini tidak melontarkan pikirannya secara seratus persen. Ia mempartisi otaknya, hingga komputer yang bertugas melacak sebagian pikiran Sasuke yang terlontar masih bisa menghubungkan pikiran itu ke tubuh aslinya. Pemuda ini tidak dapat membayangkan jika Sasuke melepas seluruh dirinya, dan membuat tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa dilacak oleh komputer itu. Sasuke kemungkinan tidak akan pernah ada di dunia ini lagi.

Ish!

Tiba-tiba pemuda berambut pirang terbesit di pikirannya, membuat Sasuke melupakan percobaannya.

"Na—Naruto?! Bagaimana dengan dia?! Bagaimana dengan Naruto?!" seruan Sasuke membuat laki-laki di samping sang Uchiha tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Naruto? Makanan? Apa maksudnya kau menanyakan makanan di saat seperti ini?" tanya laki-laki itu tidak mengerti.

"Aku harus pergi dari sini," Sasuke beranjak—lagi—dari tempat tidur.

"Sasuke, tunggu! Kau belum pulih sepenuhnya!" tahan laki-laki itu. Ia menarik Sasuke agar kembali ke tempat tidur. "SASU—

"LEPASKAN AKU!" teriak Sasuke, membuat beberapa orang berpakaian tertutup yang sejak tadi berada di depan pintu masuk dan menghampiri Sasuke, mencegah Sasuke untuk bergerak.

"Maaf, dimulai dari sekarang, kita semua sepakat, penjagaanmu diperketat," ujar laki-laki itu, menatap Sasuke yang meronta di tahanan para manusia berpakaian tertutup itu. "—Dan untuk menjaga kesehatanmu, terpaksa ponsel, maupun alat-alat elektronik lainnya kita sita terlebih dahulu," ujarnya, memberi keputusan yang pahit pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menggeram. "APA MAKSUDMU ITACHI?! LEPASKAN AKU! AKU HARUS MENEMUINYA! AKU HARUS MENEMUINYA!" teriak Sasuke, berusaha melepaskan diri dari para penjaga itu. Sasuke pun terus meronta, meneriaki sang kakak yang beranjak pergi untuk kembali. Ia terus meronta, hingga seorang dokter berpakaian layaknya Itachi datang, dan sebuah suntikan berisi cairan bius pun membuat dirinya hilang kesadaran.

.

.

.

 **23 Juni 2012**

 **Kediaman Uchiha.**

Setelah dipastikan tubuh Sasuke bersih dari zat-zat berbahaya, Sasuke dipersilahkan untuk kembali ke kediamannya. Tetapi Mikoto dan Fugaku yang mengkhawatirkan kondisi Sasuke, memaksa sang bungsu untuk tinggal di Kediaman utama Uchiha. Namun, diamnya Sasuke di tempat orang tuanya membuat dia frustasi. Tanpa alat-alat komunikasi dan kerjaannya, membuat Sasuke nyaris gila. Terlebih lagi Sasuke sama sekali tidak mengetahui kabar Naruto di luar sana. Sasuke hanya bisa meratapi nasibnya, melamun, membayangkan kondisi Naruto. Bahkan untuk memperoleh sedikit saja informasi, terkadang, dia mencuri waktu untuk menonton televisi, atau membaca koran pagi. Tetapi, hanya ada kabar dari kehebatan Minato dan Kushina, atau Uzumaki-Namikaze lain saja yang terdengar. Sedangkan Naruto? Sama sekali tidak pernah disebut namanya. Ironis sekali!

Dengan pakaian santai—kaos berwarna biru dan celana jeans belel—Sasuke berdiri di bingkai jendela. Ia menatap ke arah kolam renang di bawah sana. Lucu sekali. Sejak menginjak umur puberitas, Sasuke tidak pernah mengalami hal yang bernama galau. Tetapi, sekarang apa yang sedang dia lakukan pada umurnya yang bisa dibilang sudah cukup untuk menjalin ikatan pernikahan? Dia menatap langit malam, mencari-cari bintang, layaknya pemeran pria di cerita _romance_ picisan, berharap Naruto bisa melihat langit yang sama dengan dirinya. Sekarang Sasuke mengaku pada seluruh alam semesta, jika dia merindukan sekaligus mengkhawatikan pemuda itu. Jika Sasuke di waktu dulu, pasti menganggap semua hal ini sangat menggelikan, namun entah kenapa sekarang melihat langit membuat Sasuke merasa tenang, seolah dia bisa mengetahui keberadaan Naruto.

"Sasuke, coba dulu pakaian yang baru ibu beli," pinta Mikoto yang baru saja memasuki kamar Sasuke, dan menatap anak bungsunya yang lagi-lagi menatap langit-terhanyut oleh pikirannya.

"...," Sasuke bergeming, tetap diam di daun jendela itu.

Mikoto menatap khawatir anak bungsunya. Semenjak pulang dari rumah sakit, Sasuke lebih banyak menyendiri. Memang Sasuke itu pendiam, tetapi Mikoto tidak pernah melihat Sasuke sering melamun, atau tidak bergairah hidup seperti ini. Sasuke di hadapannya ini seperti bukan anak bungsunya saja. Sasuke yang Mikoto kenal sangat cerdas, _perfectionist_ , dan penuh ambisi untuk membuktikan diri. Sasuke bahkan selalu membuat pidatonya di depan para kompetitor perusahaan sekaligus para pengusaha yang ingin mengajak Uchiha corp., kerja sama dengan sangat baik. Yeah, dan sekarang Minato tidak melihat hasrat Sasuke di mata anaknya itu. Sasuke seperti kehilangan jati dirinya.

"Sasuke," Mikoto menepuk pundak anak bungsunya, menyadarkan sang anak dari lamunan.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, mengerjapkan mata. "Ya, Bu?" tanyanya, dengan nada pelan.

"Ayo, coba dulu pakaianmu," ujar Mikoto. "Besok, kan, kau harus jadi pembicara," lanjutnya.

Mikoto menatap khawatir Sasuke ketika sang pemuda terlihat bingung. Demi Tuhan, apakah Sasuke lupa acara penting itu? Bukankah acara ini sudah Sasuke nantikan selama bertahun-tahun? Bahkan Sasuke sudah menghabiskan banyak waktu, biaya, tenaga, dan pikiran untuk adanya acara ini. Tetapi, sekarang? Sasuke seperti menganggap acara itu sama sekali tidak penting, dan hanya sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya yang menjadi pusat perhatian sang Uchiha bungsu.

"Sasuke," Mikoto menegur Sasuke.

"Oh," Sasuke terhenyak sedikit. "Iya, Bu," Sasuke pun menganggukkan kepala, dan dengan patuh mengikuti ibunya menuju ke kamar. Mikoto pun mengelus punggung Sasuke, memberi semangat pada putra bungsunya yang seperti orang patah hati.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya...

Seluruh anggota keluarga Uchiha saling bertatapan dikala Sasuke yang biasanya paling cermat mendengar seluruh perbincangan di antara keluarga besar kini hanya mengaduk-aduk makanannya, terlihat tidak bernafsu. Fugaku yang menyadari tatapan seluruh anggota keluarganya pada Sasuke membersihkan tenggorokannya—berharap Sasuke berhenti bersikap konyol—tetapi Sasuke tidak mendengar. Sasuke tetap menatap makan paginya, hingga Itachi yang berada di sebelahnya menendang kakinya.

Sasuke mendelikkan mata. "Apa?!" bentak Sasuke dengan kesal pada kakaknya.

Itachi memberi tahu jika Fugaku kini menatap sang Uchiha bungsu dengan gerakan dagu. Sasuke pun menatap Fugaku, kemudian menghela nafas, segera menyantap makan paginya yang terasa hambar di lidahnya. Sedetik kemudian, Sasuke kembali terhanyut dengan pikirannya, dan berhenti menyantap makan paginya. Ia menerawang, dengan tatapan kosong, membuat sang ayah menggeram—sedikit kesal dengan tingkah anak bungsunya yang seperti orang mau mati esok hari saja.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan persiapanmu, Sasuke?" tanya Fugaku, membuat seluruh mata langsung terfokus pada sang Uchiha bungsu. Ia memutuskan mengajak bicara anak bungsunya agar berhenti melamun, dan mencegah hal yang tidak-tidak seperti kesurupan terjadi di Keluarga Uchiha. Sangat tidak elit.

Sasuke mendongakan kepalanya, menatap sang ayah. "Semua sudah siap," jawab Sasuke, terlihat tidak antusias.

Dan suasana kembali hening. Fugaku yang tidak pandai berbicara dengan anak-anaknya, sedikit kikuk menghadapi perubahan sikap Sasuke.

Fugaku terhenyak sejenak, ketika tangannya digenggam erat oleh Mikoto. Sang istri meminta Fugaku untuk terus berbicara. Sang suami pun menggeleng keras. Namun sang istri menatapnya tajam, membuat Fugaku mendesah pasrah, dan menyerah pada perintah istrinya.

"Ehem!" Fugaku meminta perhatian dari Sasuke.

Seluruh mata di meja makan itu terfokus pada sang pemimpin Uchiha.

"Jadi, Sasuke...," gumam Fugaku. "Apakah ada yang ingin kau sampaikan pada ayah, sepertinya akhir-akhir ini kau terlihat lebih...," Fugaku tersenyum gusar, tidak biasa memperlihatkan perhatiannya seperti ini. "Pendiam," gumamnya.

Sasuke berhenti menyantap makanannya. Ia terpaku di tempat. Ekspresinya mengeras, membuat dahi Itachi yang sejak tadi memperhatikan adiknya mengerut. Sasuke pun menatap sang ayah, penuh keseriusan. "Ayah, apakah kau tahu seberapa pentingnya tempat kerjaku untukku?" Sasuke berkata dengan nada dingin. "Apakah kau tahu, jika kenaikan omset dari Uchiha corp., sebanyak 60 persen berasal dari dalam bengkelku?" Sasuke memainkan jari-jarinya, menahan kegusaran di dalam hatinya. "Jadi, ayah... pasti mengerti apa akibatnya jika aku tidak boleh lagi menyentuh bengkelku?"

"Masalah itu—" Fugaku tidak tahu harus memulai pembicaraan darimana.

"Sebaiknya kau perbaiki kesehatanmu secara total sebelum kembali bekerja, Sasuke," peringat Itachi, kali ini ia ikut bicara. Itachi pun meminum air putih di hadapannya dengan tenang. "Jangan membuat orang-orang sekitarmu repot hanya karena sifatmu yang gila kerja itu."

"Kecepatan selalu berbanding lurus dengan waktu dan berbanding terbalik dengan jarak, Nii-san," ujar Sasuke, tidak mau kalah. "Semakin lambat aku mengejar ketinggalan dari kompetitor perusahaan, semakin besar jarak tertinggalnya perusahaan Uchiha dengan perusahaan pesaing," Sasuke memperlihatkan kedua tangannya ke atas meja, "Sebulan saja aku tidak menciptakan sesuatu yang menakjubkan maka jarak kita dengan perusahaan lain sebesar ini," Sasuke merentangkan sedikit kedua tangannya, "Ah, tidak-tidak, tetapi sebesar ini," Sasuke memperlebar rentangan tangannya.

Itachi mendengus geli. Ia menatap sang adik, dengan kilatan humor di wajahnya. "Katakan padaku, sejak kapan kau peduli dengan perusahaan?" tanya sang Uchiha. "Kakak kira kau hanya peduli dengan karyamu, hak paten karyamu, dan pengembangan ilmu pengetahuan. Seingatku, sedikitpun di bibirmu tidak pernah terucap jika karyamu bisa berguna atau tidak untuk perusahaan," Itachi menaruh salah satu sikut tangannya di atas meja, dan menempelkan pipinya pada kepalan tangan sikut tersebut. "Katakan, adikku sayang, sejak kapan?" tanya Itachi dengan senyuman dipermainkan.

Sasuke menatap bengis sang kakak. Aura di meja makan langsung mencapai titik dingin. Tidak disangka kedua anak Fugaku bisa berubah menjadi dua pemuda yang menyeramkan seperti ini jika disatu mejakan; satu bermulut berbisa, satu lagi si ambisi besar. Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan dua pemuda ini, terutama Sasuke? Kenapa Sasuke bersikukuh untuk kembali ke bengkelnya? Apakah ada sesuatu yang harus Sasuke kerjakan?

Sasuke menghela nafas, secara tiba-tiba memasang ekspresi kecewa. Ia menatap kedua orang tuanya, "Ibu... ayah..," Sasuke menatap ibu dan ayahnya dengan tatapan penuh pembelaan. "Apakah aku memang harus seperti ini?" rajuknya, membuat seluruh orang di meja makan terkejut—untuk pertama kalinya melihat Sasuke merajuk seperti ini. Demi Tuhan! Sasuke merajuk?! Apakah sebentar lagi dunia akan kiamat?!

Fugaku dan Mikoto gusar. Mereka berdua seperti terkena serangan nuklir di saat melihat ekspresi Sasuke si sempurna yang merajuk untuk pertama kalinya. Mereka pun menelan ludahnya, tidak kuasa menatap Sasuke yang penuh dengan tatapan memohon. Fugaku pun membuka-tutup mulutnya, menatap sang Uchiha sulung—satu-satunya orang yang tidak terpengaruh dengan rajukan sang adik—yang kini hanya menatap ayahnya dengan tajam. Berharap Fugaku bertindak tegas.

"Ah, tapi Sasuke...," Fugaku menarik nafas. "Ya, sudahlah..," bisik Fugaku, kalah pada rajukkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, menatap sang kakak. Ia tersenyum penuh kemenangan seolah mengatakan 'see. kau. tidak. akan. bisa. menang!'

"Ayah, kenapa kau mengizinkan Sasu—

"Itachi, sudahlah," ujar Fugaku sembari memijat pangkal hidungnya. "Lagipula, ini hanya bengkel kerja saja, dan bengkel tersebut sudah dinetralisir, bukan? Kemudian kondisi Sasuke pun sudah pulih," ujar Fugaku, berharap Itachi berhenti mendebat.

Sasuke tersenyum puas, ketika kakaknya dimarahi. Untuk pertama kalinya dia memenangkan perdebatan dengan sang kakak. Sasuke pun mengelap mulutnya, dan tersenyum sangat manis, tetapi berbisa di mata Itachi. "Terima kasih atas jamuan paginya. Aku akan siap-siap ke bengkelku. Selamat pagi, Ibu, Ayah," ujar Sasuke, dan diapun menghampiri ibunya dan mengecup pipi sang ibu. "Oh," Sasuke berhenti sejenak sebelum keluar kediaman Uchiha. "Untuk kakak juga. Terima kasih atas... perhatiannya," ujar Sasuke, membuat Itachi jengkel setengah mati.

Sial,

Anak itu memang benar-benar memiliki niat buruk di belakang sana!

Batin Itachi, yakin.

.

.

.

 **Bengkel Sasuke.**

Sasuke menatap pintu bengkelnya yang dibatasi oleh garis polisi. Sasuke pun mendengus, kemudian melepas pembatas polisi itu, membuka pintu, dan membuang garis polisi itu ke tempat sampah. Sasuke mendesah pelan saat melihat letak benda-bendanya sedikit berubah. Pasti banyak pihak yang memeriksa kamarnya ini, dan semua pihak itu menyangka jika Sasuke telah salah melakukan percobaan. Padahal, bahan radioaktif di dalam tubuhnya terjadi karena diri Sasuke langsung bersentuhan dengan bahan tersebut, dan dia sudah melakukan banyak pencegahan agar bahan tersebut tidak menyebar keluar jika terjadi sesuatu dengan percobaannya. Sasuke mengelus benda-bendanya. Ia menatap benda-benda miliknya dengan nanar. Apakah dia masih memiliki keberanian untuk melakukan percobaan? Masalah ini membuatnya sedikit trauma, terutama saat dia sadar jika tubuhnya tidak kuat menahan bahan tersebut.

Sasuke menatap layar komputer raksasa yang gelap itu. Kemudian matanya beralih pada deretan Play Station 4 yang digunakan sebagai pengmaksimalkan fungsi kerja komputer raksasanya. Sasuke beralih pada tempat duduk di depan komputer itu. Ia berpikir sejenak. Kenapa bisa dia melakukan kesalahan koordinat? Apakah ada seseorang yang membelokan koordinatnya? Kemudian, dia baru menyadari jika memindahkan alam bawah sadarnya ke dalam benda lain dengan cara menembak seperti itu sangat berbahaya bagi tubuhnya. Ternyata, otaknya akan mengalami kerusakan karena proses tersebut. Otaknya pasti terkejut karena kejutan elektroradiomagnetik yang digunakan untuk menarik alam bawah sadarnya. Damn, percobaannya tidaklah sempurna!

Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Ia memejamkan matanya sejenak. Ia menimbang-nimbang banyak hal di dalam pikirannya. Ia mencoba untuk fokus untuk bekerja, tetapi ekspresi Naruto, dan kasih sayang Naruto pada dirinya yang terus terbayang di pikiran Sasuke, membuat rasa rindu itu kembali hadir di dalam dirinya, dan denyutan di jantungnya kembali menusuk. "Naruto..," bisik Sasuke, membayangkan pemuda bersurai pirang itu. Rasa rindunya semakin besar. Ia merindukan sentuhan Naruto saat memandikan dirinya—dan pastinya ini terdengar _pervert_ dibaca _reader_ —tetapi Sasuke tidak peduli karena memang benar saat dimandikan Naruto adalah saat paling menyenangkan. Sasuke pun merindukan suara Naruto saat bergumam—mendengarkan musik, dan curahan hati Naruto. Ia bahkan merindukan cengiran idiot pemuda itu.

Sasuke membuka matanya. Ia menatap seluruh sudut ruang kerjanya. Ia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Selama hidupnya dia berada di tempat ini. Berkat tempat ini, ia mendapatkan banyak prestasi. Ia selalu dipuji oleh banyak orang karena kemampuannya, serta kesempurnaannya. Orang seperti dirinya di bumi ini pastilah jumlahnya sangat sedikit. Lalu, apakah demi seseorang yang bahkan tidak tahu keberadaannya, dia rela melepaskan semua ini? Apakah demi seseorang yang tidak mungkin membalas jasanya, dia mau meninggalkan orang-orang yang masih membutuhkannya? Bumi membutuhkannya. Orang-orang di luar sana membutuhkannya. Tetapi... kenapa, hatinya terus berkata, jika bumi dan orang-orang itu tidak sebanding dengan Naruto yang menderita di luar sana? Ironis, bukan?

Sasuke menghela nafas, sudah membuat keputusan di malam ini. "Sepertinya, hanya itu cara satu-satunya," gumam Sasuke, dengan penuh keyakinan. "Aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun, mengingat betapa ketatnya penjagaan ini," Sasuke mulai merasa seperti Naruto yang suka bergumam sendiri.

Sepertinya...

Hanya ada dua mata koin untukku, bukan?

Ya, dan tidak?

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke pun menemui dua peluang yang memberatkan untuk dirinya sendiri. Tetapi, seberat apapun, tetap Sasuke harus memilihnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari kursinya, kemudian keluar dari ruangan itu.

.

.

.

 **20.45.**

 **Ichiraku Hotel, Ballroom**

Suasana di hotel berbintang lima ini sangat ramai. Di hotel yang memiliki pandangan langsung ke laut sana sudah dipenuhi oleh para pengusaha, profesor dari seluruh universitas ternama di dunia, bahkan pakar ilmu pasti alam. Semua datang untuk mendengar dan menyaksikan presentasi Sasuke pada malam ini. Para orang-orang terpelajar datang untuk menjadi saksi sejarah evolusi ilmu pengetahuan, dan para pengusaha datang untuk memberi kontrak kerja sama pada Sasuke. Bukan hanya satu dan dua orang saja yang mencoba bertemu Sasuke secara private untuk membicarakan "bisnis" tetapi Sasuke harus menerima puluhan tamu pada saat dua jam sebelum presentasinya.

Sasuke merapihkan jasnya. Ia menatap wajahnya yang tampak tirus—lebih kurus dari biasanya. Iapun merasa otot-otot yang selama ini cukup dibanggakannya mulai mengendor, sudah lama tidak berolah raga. Ha-ah, Sasuke tersenyum. Tetapi ia tidak lagi mempermasalahkan bentuk wajahnya atau tubuhnya yang berubah menjadi jelek sekalipun. Sebagai manusia seperti dirinya yang dianggap sempurna, ia merasa sudah sangat bosan. Ia ingin menjadi sosok yang lebih berguna. Menjadi sosok yang bisa melindungi seseorang. Melindungi Naruto, misalnya? Sasuke ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri yang selalu berhayal tidak-tidak, bahkan di saat acara penting seperti ini.

"Apa kau sudah siap?" Orochimaru yang merupakan pembicara di malam ini menengokkan kepalanya ke kamar Sasuke. Ia memastikan pemeran utama acara ini siap menghadapi ratusan tamu di luar sana.

Sasuke menatap Orochimaru dang menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

.

Sasuke tidak tahu apakah ini hanya perasaannya atau pikirannya yang negatif, tetapi jumlah wanita yang hadir di acaranya lebih banyak daripada jumlah laki-laki. Sasuke merasa orang-orang yang datang ke tempat ini, bukan hanya para laki-laki tambun berjas dengan harga delapan dijit—menandakan diri mereka sebagai pengusaha—atau para profesor yang bagian depan kepalanya tidak berambut. Sasuke pun menemui para gadis yang berdandan sangat mencolok, dan selalu menatap dirinya, seperti ingin memakannya.

Sasuke merapihkan jasnya, memastikan penampilan fisiknya maksimal di malam ini. Ia pun melangkahkan kakinya ke atas panggung, menghampiri benda kerjanya yang sudah disiapkan di atas panggung itu. Tepuk tangan begitu ricuh dikala Sasuke memasuki area. Bahkan Sasuke berani bersumpah melihat seorang nenek-nenek berdiri hanya untuk menyambut dirinya. Sasuke pun tersenyum tipis, memaksakan diri terlihat ramah. Ia menghela nafas sejenak, dan mulai mengatur nada bicaranya dikala lampu ruangan mulai dimatikan, dan hanya dirinya saja yang disorot—memberi kesan agar seluruh mata memperhatikan dirinya.

Dan?

Disaat itulah Sasuke mulai mempresentasikan karyanya.

.

.

.

45 menit lamanya Sasuke berhasil mempresentasikan pekerjaannya selama ini, membuat orang-orang di ruangan itu bertepuk tangan—ricuh. Nyaris seluruh orang beranjak dari tempat itu dikala diminta untuk melihat benda kerja Sasuke. Secara teratur orang-orang tersebut pun mulai maju ke depan, dan memperhatikan benda tersebut. Sesekali mereka bertanya pada Sasuke, dan sang Uchiha menjawabnya dengan tenang. Di saat seperti inilah, Sasuke merasa masalahnya terlupakan begitu saja. Ia merasa sedikit melupakan kegundahan di dalam hatinya. Beberapa dari mereka bergumam, jika penemuan Sasuke akan membuat "Negeri Mimpi" benar-benar tercipta. Kendaraan sangat ramah lingkungan, tidak adanya polusi, serta kendaraan _automatic_ nyaris 100 persen akan terjadi sebentar lagi! Muncul kembali julukan baru untuk Sasuke "si penggebrak era baru."

.

.

.

Setelah selesai sesi tanya jawab, para hadirin dijamu untuk makan malam. Tetapi beberapa dari mereka ada yang tidak puas dengan penjelasan yang diberikan Sasuke dan memilih untuk menghabiskan waktu makan malam mereka untuk berbincang-bincang dengan Sasuke, dan sebagian lagi berusaha untuk membujuk Sasuke agar mau bekerja sama dengan mereka. Orang-orang tersebut terkadang mendesaknya, dan sebagian lagi hanya mencoba memaklumi Sasuke dan memberi waktu Sasuke untuk berpikir sebelum membuat keputusan. Salah satu dari orang yang mencoba untuk mendekati Sasuke adalah Hamura Otsutsuki—seorang laki-laki bersurai putih yang malam ini membawa anak semata wayangnya, dan Keluarga Inuzuka yang anaknya dikenal Sasuke sebagai teman Naruto yang... aneh.

Sasuke bergidik ngeri ketika mengingat apa yang pernah Kiba lakukan di belakang tubuhnya sewaktu Sasuke menjadi mobil.

"Sasuke, ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu," Fugaku meminta Sasuke untuk menjamu sebentar dua sosok pria yang berdiri di dekat ayahnya.

Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduknya, berhenti mengobrol dengan Shisui, sepupunya. Ia menyambut uluran tangan Hamura. "Senang bertemu dengan, Tuan," ujar Sasuke, basa-basi. Iapun menatap pemilik perusahaan Inuzuka. "Dan saya pun senang bertemu dengan, Tuan," ujar Sasuke, sedikit tersenyum miris. Mudah-mudahan saja Inuzuka di hadapannya tidak menyadari ekspresi konyol Sasuke.

"Akupun demikian," ujar Hamura. "Mhm, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" pintanya.

Sasuke pun menatap ayahnya, dan dengan senyuman lebar sang ayah menganggukan kepalanya.

.

.

Di dalam ruangan yang lebih privasi—cukup jauh dari keramaian—empat orang laki-laki sedang berkumpul di hadapan meja melingkar. Kedua dari mereka sibuk membicarakan bisnis yang akan mereka lakukan di kedepannya. Sasuke yang sejak tadi hanya mendengarkan perbincangan Hamura dan ayahnya menatap Inuzuka. Wajah sang Inuzuka tampak kecewa dikala Fugaku tidak terlalu menanggapi keberadaannya.

Sasuke tersenyum miris, melihat sifat ayahnya yang menyebalkan itu. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak dapat menyalahkan ayahnya jika sang ayah bergelut di dunia bisnis, bukan dunia sosial, dimana orang-orang memberi makan orang-orang terlantar. Ayahnya harus bersifat tegas pada orang-orang yang tidak bermanfaat untuknya, dan tentu saja Hamura memiliki kejayaan yang jauh di atas Inuzuka—pemilik julukan Keluarga Kaya Baru—akan lebih dianggap oleh sang ayah. Sasuke menghela nafas. Tetapi, walaupun ayahnya bergelut di dalam dunia bisnis, Sasuke bukanlah orang bisnis tersebut. Walaupun Sasuke memiliki sifat sinis, tetapi dia tidak tega jika seseorang tidak dianggap secara terang-terangan.

"Ah, dengan begitu, sepertinya kerja sama kita akan terjalin dengan sangat baik," ujar Hamura dengan semangat. Sedangkan Inuzuka semakin terlihat _down._

Sasuke menatap wajah Hamura. Walaupun ekspresi pria ini terlihat ramah, Sasuke tidak menyukai pria ini. Wajah pria ini selalu mengingatkan Sasuke pada seseorang. Mengingatkan pada pemuda yang selama ini selalu diawasi oleh Sasuke. Baru saja Sasuke berpikir demikian, tiba-tiba seseorang memasuki restoran yang dipesan khusus untuk mereka. Seseorang tersebut melangkahkan kakinya, mendekat ke arah meja Sasuke.

Toneri membungkuk hormat pada para paman di hadapannya. "Tou-sama, apakah rapatnya sudah selesai?" tanya pemuda itu, menatap ayahnya.

"Ah, perkenalkan, dia anak saya. Namanya Toneri," ujar Hamura, dan kedua mata Sasuke memincing tajam—tidak sengaja menatap Toneri penuh kebencian.

Kenangan jelek semasa Sasuke menjadi mobil mulai memasuki pikiran Sasuke.

"Sasuke, Sasuke!" bentak Fugaku ketika Sasuke hanya diam saja menatap Toneri saat Toneri mengulurkan tangannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap Toneri. "O—oh," Sasuke beranjak dari kursi. "Maaf. Aku hanya merasa kita pernah bertemu," ujar Sasuke. "Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Sasuke, menyambut uluran tangan Toneri.

"Oh, tentu saja kau sering melihatnya Sasuke. Dia ini salah satu pemuda paling berprestasi di negeri kita," ujar Fugaku, memuji pemuda di hadapannya.

"Waw," Sasuke menatap Toneri dengan pandangan penuh kekaguman. Jika Sasuke mengikuti ajang movie awards, dia pasti akan memenangkan nominasi pemeran pria terbaik sepanjang sejarah berhubung _acting_ Sasuke yang patut diacungkan jempol.

Toneri sedikit tersipu malu saat dipuji dihadapan orang yang selalu jadi perbincangan ini. Ia menggaruk ujung hidungnya yang tidak gatal. "Hahaha, aku tidak ada apa-apanya dibandingkan Uchiha-san," ujar Toneri, menatap Sasuke dengan mata yang tajam sekaligus penuh maksud. "Mudah-mudahan kelak nanti, aku bisa seperti Uchiha-san, ya?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum palsu untuk menanggapi pujian Toneri.

Tanpa mempersilahkan Toneri untuk duduk, Sasuke kembali duduk dengan tenang. Namun, baru saja beberapa detik Sasuke menikmati ketenangannya, Toneri sudah angkat bicara kembali, membuat setiap orang yang ada di meja itu menatap Toneri.

"Mhm, Uchiha-san, bisakah kita berbicara sebentar?" pinta Toneri, dengan nada sedikit merajuk. Suara yang tidak akan pernah Sasuke dengar jika Toneri sedang berbicara dengan teman-temannya.

"Toneri!" bentak ayah Toneri, tidak suka anaknya meganggu calon aset menuju kejayaan perusahaannya.

"Hanya sebentar saja, Ayah," Toneri semakin merajuk. Ia menatap Sasuke, meminta pembelaan dari sang Uchiha.

Fugaku tertawa maklum. "Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa, Hamura. Lagipula, selayaknya Sasuke berbicara dengan anak muda, bukan pria seumuran kita, hahahaha..," katanya, menatap Sasuke. Berharap Sasuke mengerti kata-katanya. "Untuk urusan kerjasama, biar kau berbicara dengan aku saja," lanjut Fugaku, memberi sinyal pada Himura yang dibalas Himura dengan senyuman bisnis.

Sasuke menghela nafas. Jika dia boleh memilih, ia lebih memilih keluar dari tempat ini, menuju kamar, dan tidur di dalam kamar dengan tenang. Tetapi, demi ayahnya dan demi menutupi rasa tidak sukanya pada Toneri, Sasuke memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat duduknya, menatap Toneri dengan dingin, tidak mau menutupi lebih lama lagi kebenciannya pada orang yang tidak disukainya.

"Ah, baiklah jika begitu," ujar Sasuke sambil berlalu tanpa berbicara satu patah katapun pada Toneri yang mengikutinya dengan patuh.

.

.

.

Terpaksa di dalam diamnya, ketika Toneri terus berbicara, Sasuke mengikuti Toneri. Mereka berdua melangkah menuju kolam renang di hotel berbintang lima itu. Mereka menuju tempat yang cukup jauh dari keramaian. Mata Sasuke memincing tajam. Firasatnya mulai merasa tidak benar, ketika Toneri membawanya ke tempat sepi ini. Sasuke dan Toneri pun berhenti saat mereka sudah berada di pinggir kolam renang. Mereka saling berhadap-hadapan. Dapat dirasakan Sasuke, jika Toneri sedikit gugup dengan aura intimidasi yang dikeluarkan oleh Sasuke.

"Jadi, apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" suara bariton Sasuke membuat Toneri berhenti menatap air kolam renang, seolah sedang mencari kata yang pas untuk diucapkan pada Sasuke.

Toneri tersenyum skeptis. Ia memijat tengkuknya. "Sebenarnya teman-temankulah yang ingin berbicara denganmu," bisiknya sambil melirik ke belakang tubuh Sasuke.

Alis Sasuke terangkat sebelah. "Apa maksud—

"Sa—Sasuke sama!" segerombolan anak-anak SMA berpakaian modis berlari menuju Sasuke.

 _Harusnya aku sudah menduga hal ini,_

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, bosan.

Sakura, Ino, Karin, Suigetsu, Juugo, dan anak-anak yang Sasuke kenal sebagai "teman-teman" Naruto melangkah menuju Sasuke. Mereka semua mengerubungi Sasuke seperti lebah. Jika Sasuke tidak memiliki pengendalian emosi sangat tinggi, pasti dia sudah menyelupkan kepala anak-anak di hadapannya ini ke dalam kolam renang. Sasuke harus ekstra menahan diri dengan cara mengepalkan kedua tangannya, terutama ketika melihat Suigetsu dan Juugo. Astaga! Ingin sekali Sasuke menguliti dua anak itu, jika Sasuke tidak mengingat dia tidak memiliki alasan yang jelas sekarang ini untuk melakukan kekerasan pada anak-anak ini di saat dia ada di dalam tubuh aslinya.

"Sasuke-sama, bolehkah aku meminta foto bersamamu?" Sakura yang paling agresif mengelurkan buku ke arah Sasuke. Dapat diduga oleh Sasuke jika buku tersebut adalah buku diary Sakura.

"Kau jangan serakah Sakura!" Ino menyenggol Sakura, sehingga gadis bersurai merah muda itu sedikit menyingkir dari hadapan Sasuke. "Sasuke-sama, tolong tandatangani majalah ini," goda Ino, memperlihatkan senyuman paling menawannya yang dibalas Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

"Daripada merespon mereka, lebih baik aku dulu!" teriak Karin, tidak mau kalah, dan Sakura pun demikian. Sehingga aksi senggol-menyenggol pun terjadi di antara mereka, berebut untuk di _notice_ Sasuke.

"Kyaaaa, tidak menyangka aslinya lebih ganteng," teriak yang lainnya juga, ketika ketiga wanita itu sibuk bertengkar.

"Sudah aku katakan, bukan dia sangat tampan jika dilihat langsung?" dengan percaya dirinya salah satu dari mereka berkata karena berhasil menduga jika Sasuke jauh lebih menarik dilihat aslinya.

Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali dikala tujuh anak di hadapan Sasuke bertengkar, memperebutkan siapa yang lebih dulu mendapatkan tanda tangan dari sang Uchiha, sedangkan Toneri hanya tertawa puas, seperti merasa bangga telah berhasil membawa seorang Uchiha ke hadapan teman-temannya. Cih, lagi-lagi Toneri memperlihatkan kekuasaannya. Sasuke memijat pelipisnya. Sesekali dia melirik ke arah anak-anak itu. Ingin sekali Sasuke bertanya mengenai Naruto, tetapi melihat sikap dari orang-orang ini terhadap Naruto, dan mengingat Sasuke sama sekali tidak dikenal oleh Naruto, tidak mungkin bukan dia menanyai Naruto pada anak-anak ini. Sasuke mengerang frustasi. Keberadaan orang-orang ini membuat Sasuke sakit kepala, dan semakin berpikir banyak tentang Naruto.

"Jadi, apa tujuan kalian kemari?" suara bariton Sasuke berhasil membuat orang-orang yang sedang rusuh itu terdiam seketika. Sasuke menatap dingin anak-anak di hadapannya.

Sakura menatap canggung Sasuke. "Ng... itu... kami hanya ingin bertemu Sasuke-sa—

"Sakura!" bentak Toneri, tidak berharap Sakura memberitahu alasan utama mereka datang kemari. Toneri tahu jika orang-orang seperti Sasuke bukanlah tipikal orang seperti artis. Orang seperti Sasuke melakukan semuanya berdasarkan keinginannya sendiri, dan tidak terlalu suka dielu-elukan, terutama jika tidak ada hubungannya dengan karyanya.

Kedua mata Sasuke memincing tajam. "Sepertinya kalian salah tempat. Tempat ini bukanlah tempat jumpa fans, tetapi tempat untuk orang-orang berpendidikan," rasa rindunya pada Naruto tidak dapat membuat Sasuke menahan lebih lama lidah tajamnya. Ia benar-benar marah hanya melihat wajah orang-orang di hadapannya. "Apakah kalian tidak bisa membedakan hal semudah itu?" Sasuke tersenyum mencemooh. "Aku tidak tahu, apakah memang kalian ini _kuper_ atau kalian memang... makhluk-makhluk kampungan yang kebetulan dipakaikan pakaian indah?" akhirnya Sasuke membalas sedikit penghinaan anak-anak ini pada Naruto. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa julukan anak-anak ini Naruto.

"Kau!" Suigetsu emosi dan berniat menghajar Sasuke jika tidak dicegah oleh Toneri. Sasuke tersenyum puas. Di dalam hatinya ia berharap Toneri melepas Suigetsu, sehingga dia memiliki alasan untuk membunuh pemuda keparat ini.

"Kalian ingin jadi apa? Seekor burung parkit yang berhayal menjadi merak? Ah, bahkan burung parkit pun lebih tahu diri karena dia mengenal dirinya sendiri harus memakan apa, dan diam dimana dibandingkan kalian," Sasuke semakin ingin memanas-manasi anak-anak di hadapannya. Hanya tujuh anak berandal seperti ini bukanlah perkara sulit bagi Sasuke untuk melawannya.

"Sa—Sasuke-kun, kami hanya—

"Hanya apa? Menarik perhatian laki-laki, dengan cara berdandan melebihi umur kalian? Bukannya cantik, kalian terlihat seperti tante-tante," Sasuke berani bersumpah ia pasti dibunuh ibunya, jika perkataan kasar ini didengar oleh sang ibunda.

"KAU JANGAN BERKATA SEMBARANGAN PADA MEREKA!" teriak Suigetsu.

Kali ini Suigetsu berhasil lolos dari pertahanan Toneri. Ia melangkah cepat ke arah Sasuke, dan tidak ada satupun yang bisa mencegahnya.

"SUIGETSU!" teriak Toneri. Sial. Jika Sasuke tersentuh, maka ayahnya pasti mengamuk dan menghukumnya.

Suigetsu melayangkan kepalan tangannya dengan cepat, namun dengan tenangnya Sasuke berhasil menangkap kepalan tangan itu, kemudian memelintir tangan Suigetsu, dan menjebak tangan Suigetsu pada punggung pemuda itu. Sasuke yang sekarang berdiri di belakang Suigetsu tersenyum mencemooh. Jika dia tidak mengingat tempat, Sasuke pasti sudah menyiksa Suigetsu sekarang ini.

" _Behave,_ anak muda," bisik Sasuke dengan suara dalam, membuat anak-anak gadis di sekitarnya sedikit merona karena suara Sasuke yang terdengar sangat seksi. "Aku tidaklah sesabar yang kau kira," belum merasa puas sama sekali, Sasuke menekan tangan Suigetsu sehingga Suigetsu merintih kesakitan.

Tangan Suigetsu seperti akan patah!

Memiliki tenaga seperti apa Uchiha satu ini?

"U—Uchiha-san, tolong lepaskan temanku," ujar Toneri, berusaha membujuk Sasuke yang sepertinya menyimpan dendam pribadi pada mereka semua sebab sifat Sasuke tidaklah sebaik yang media katakan ketika berhadapan dengan mereka. Atau media hanya melakukan pencitraan? Tetapi untuk apa pencitraan bagi orang seperti Sasuke?

Sasuke menatap Toneri dingin. "Memohonlah," ucapnya, dengan nada tidak main-main.

Seluruh mata di tempat itu membelalak, menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. "Di—dia bercanda, kan?" ujar Sakura, tidak menyangka sifat Sasuke semenyebalkan ini.

"Uchiha-san, sepertinya kita bisa bi—

"Memohonlah!" perintah Sasuke, tidak ingin mendengar kata lain dari mulut Toneri selain permohonan maaf.

Toneri menatap ragu Suigetsu. Ia menatap teman-temannya yang lain. Lihatlah, tidak ada satupun orang yang berani melawan Sasuke Uchiha, mengingat kebutuhan perusahaan mereka pada Sasuke. Mereka tidak ingin mengambil resiko dihajar oleh orang tua mereka karena mengusik sosok manusia yang memegang banyak hak cipta dari alat-alat di perusahaan mereka. Sedikit saja mereka meganggu Sasuke, kemungkinan sangat besar Sasuke mencabut kerja samanya dengan perusahaan orang tua mereka atau sama sekali tidak ingin melirik perusahaan mereka.

Toneri menelan ludahnya. Ia mendengar rintihan Suigetsu. Bisa saja dia meninggalkan Suigetsu, tetapi ayah dan bisnis ayahnya yang akan bermasalah jika dia melakukan hal itu semua. "Uchiha-san, kasian temanku. Bisakah...kau melepaskan temanku? Tolonglah!"

"Bukan seperti itu permohonan yang aku minta," Sasuke menambahkan.

"A—apa?" Toneri tidak mengerti maksud Sasuke.

"Bukankah memohon yang lebih baik itu harus sambil berlutut, Anak muda?" Sasuke tersenyum miring.

Seluruh anak di hadapan Sasuke saling pandang. Mereka bingung apakah harus menuruti keinginan Sasuke atau tidak? Tidak ada cara lain untuk menyelamatkan Suigetsu, Toneri beserta teman-temannya saling bertatapan sebelum sepakat menurunkan tubuh mereka. Seluruh anak itu akan bersimpuh di hadapan Sasuke, seperti makhluk hina—tidak punya harga diri.

"Aku tidak butuh permohonanmu," ujar Sasuke sambil melepaskan tangan Suigetsu, dan melemparnya ke arah Toneri. "Pergi kalian!" seru Sasuke dengan nada muak.

Wajah Ino dan rekan-rekannya memerah. Bagi mereka, sudah cukup penghinaan ini. "Cih, memangnya dia saja yang tampan?! Dia benar-benar arogan!" ujarnya sambil menghentakan kakinya. Ia melangkah pergi dengan disusul teman-temannya. Daripada mereka terus dihina, lebih baik mereka meninggalkan pemuda menyebalkan ini.

"HIIII! AYO, KITA PERGI!" susul rekan-rekan Sakura sambil mencibir ke arah Sasuke, ketika Sasuke hanya tersenyum angkuh, tidak peduli dengan cibiran anak-anak itu. Well, pembalasan dendam masih belum berakhir. Lihat saja!

Satu-persatu anak-anak SMA itu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Sasuke. Ya, semua nyaris pergi, kecuali sosok pemuda yang selama ini selalu dijauhi Sasuke karena sikapnya yang membuat Sasuke sedikit... ngeri.

"Hei, perkataan dia memang benar. Sudah aku katakan sejak tadi, bukan, tidak pada tempatnya kita meminta tanda tangan dirinya," ujar Kiba, kali ini dia angkat bicara, membuat teman-temannya berhenti melangkah, menatap Kiba bingung.

"KIBA!" teriak Sakura, tidak suka dengan sikap Kiba yang malah membela Sasuke. "KAU IKUT KAMI ATAU KAU INGIN DIKELUARKAN DARI KELOMPOK?!"

"A—aku lebih baik menunggu ayahku saja," ujar Kiba tersenyum kaku. Terlihat sekali dia tidak ingin dianggap sama dengan anak-anak tidak tahu malu itu.

"Sialan, kau Kiba!" Sakura mendengus sebal dan kembali melangkahkan kakinya, beriringan dengan teman-temannya.

Suasana di pinggir kolam renang itu kembali hening, hanya meninggalkan dua pemuda yang sedang terhanyut oleh pikiran mereka. Kiba menghela nafas. Ia menatap wajah Sasuke dari samping. Selintas, Kiba melihat kesedihan terlukis di wajah Sasuke pada saat menatap punggung anak-anak SMA itu. Sasuke seperti merasa rindu yang amat dalam. Sebenarnya ada apa? Apakah Sasuke memiliki kekasih seorang anak-anak seumuran Kiba? Untuk pertama kalinya, Kiba merasa Sasuke tidaklah seburuk lidahnya yang pedas.

"Aku benar-benar meminta maaf atas sifat teman-temanku. Aku haraf Uchiha-san tidak salah paham dengan kejadian ini," ujar Kiba dengan tulus. Ia malu dengan sikap teman-temannya yang pemaksa dan selalu melakukan hal sesuai keinginan mereka sendiri.

"Aku mengerti," bisik Sasuke, terdengar tidak tertarik untuk membahas sifat teman-teman Kiba yang jelas sudah Sasuke ketahui.

"Terima kasih," Kiba sedikit gugup dengan sikap dingin dan aneh Sasuke. Ia menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal sambil menatap langit berbintang di malam hari ini. Aneh sekali Sasuke tidak mengusir dirinya. Apakah Sasuke tidak takut dirinya memiliki sifat yang sama dengan anak-anak itu? Terkadang orang jenius memang sulit ditebak.

Keheningan terjadi kembali di antara mereka.

"Inuzuka," Sasuke menatap Kiba lekat-lekat.

"Eh?" Kiba menatap Sasuke. Kok, Sasuke bisa tahu namanya?

Bibir Sasuke bergerak, menimbang-nimbang kata yang ingin dia ucapkan. Sasuke ingin sekali bertanya mengenai kabar Naruto. Sekarang adalah kesempatan bagi Sasuke untuk mengetahui informasi mengenai Naruto. Iapun mengepalkan kedua tangannya. Tidak peduli dirinya akan terdengar aneh, stalker, atau orang sok kenal, Sasuke hanya ingin memastikan jika Naruto baik-baik saja. Ia hanya ingin memastikan Naruto tidak mengalami hal sangat buruk setelah kejadian itu.

"Apakah kau mengenal seorang Namikaze? Naruto Namikaze?" pada akhirnya Sasuke menurunkan harga dirinya dan memilih untuk disebut stalker, atau orang sok kenal.

Kedua mata Kiba memincing, dahinya mengerut. Ia cukup terkejut Sasuke bertanya mengenai salah satu temannya. "Naruto? Bagaimana bisa kau ta—

"Katakan saja, bagaimana kabarnya sekarang?" Sasuke tidak ingin membuang-buang waktunya untuk menjelaskan hal yang bahkan dia tidak yakin Kiba akan mengerti.

"Anak itu adalah pembohong. Pembohong sangat besar," ekspresi Kiba berubah emosi, membuat Sasuke heran. "Dia selalu mengatakan tidak apa-apa pada semua orang, bahkan ketika dia sudah mengalami luka cukup parah hingga harus dirawat di rumah sakit, atau mengalami _pembullyan_ yang lebih parah di sekolah," bisik Kiba dengan kepala tertunduk. "Ia selalu memaksa dirinya tersenyum dan mengatakan tidak apa-apa, walau aku tahu... berada di posisinya pastilah sangat menyakitkan."

Satu-persatu kabar mengenai Naruto mulai keluar dari bibir Kiba; Naruto yang terpaksa absen dari sekolah karena mengalami luka parah akibat aksi pengeroyokan yang Naruto sendiri tidak ingin memberitahu siapa tersangka kekerasan itu, Naruto yang semakin dijauhi oleh teman-temannya, Naruto yang dimanfaatkan oleh teman-temannya, serta Naruto yang selalu mengalami masalah jika dia berdekatan dengan Hinata. Naruto selalu mengalami hal-hal yang mengerikan, tetapi dia selalu mencoba mengurusi masalah itu sendiri, walaupun kedua orang tuanya dan Kyuubi sudah mengancamnya akan memindahkan Naruto dari sekolahnya, atau menyewa bodyguard untuk Naruto. Ya, kabar terakhir yang diberikan Kiba, Naruto diantar-jemput oleh _bodyguard_ , tetapi keberadaan para penjaga itu malah menjadi ledekan bagi teman-temannya, sehingga kondisi Naruto semakin terpuruk, dan tidak mau pergi ke sekolah kembali.

Sasuke menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Ia tidak pernah menemui orang sekeras kepala, penuh ambisi membuktikan diri seperti Naruto. Pemuda berambut pirang itu benar-benar menyiksa dirinya untuk membuktikan jika dia bisa hidup dengan tangan dan kakinya sendiri. Ia bisa diterima di lingkungannya karena usahanya sendiri. Sedangkan, lingkungan yang dipaksa harus menerima keberadaan Naruto adalah lingkungan yang tidak sehat.

Sasuke merapihkan jasnya. Sekarang waktunya dia kembali ke dalam dan berbincang-bincang kembali dengan tamunya. "Katakan pada ayahmu; tenang saja karena Uchiha Sasuke memilih kerja sama dengan perusahaan Inuzuka," ujar Sasuke. Pada akhirnya, dia ingin membayar informasi yang diberikan oleh Kiba dengan sesuatu yang cukup membuat Kiba senang. Ya, mungkin rasa senangnya Sasuke karena mendapat informasi dari Kiba akan Sasuke bagi.

"Hah, bagaimana bisa?" Kedua mata Kiba terbelalak, tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke. "Ke—kenapa?"

Sasuke hanya tersenyum penuh misteri, membuat Kiba salah tingkah, dan semakin bertanya-tanya, sebenarnya, orang seperti apa Sasuke itu.

"Dan.. Hi, Shikamaru!" Sasuke melambaikan tangan pada sosok pemuda berwajah mengantuk yang berdiri di belakang Kiba. Diam-diam tadi, dia melihat Shikamaru ada di sekitar kolam renang, siap membantu Sasuke jika ada masalah. Dengan kode Sasuke memanggil Shikamaru.

Sapaan Sasuke pada seseorang membuat jantung Kiba mencelos seketika. Sebenarnya, ia sama bejadnya dengan teman-temannya. Ia datang kemari memang bukan untuk melihat Sasuke, tetapi untuk melihat Shikamaru Nara—idolanya. Namun, dia tidak ingin melakukan hal yang sama dengan teman-temannya. Ia hanya ingin melihat dari kejauhan dan secara langsung idolanya itu. Tidak disangka, sang idola, orang yang selama ini selalu memenuhi mimpi-mimpi malamnya berdiri di belakangnya, dan berjarak sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Kiba merasa jantungnya pasti akan terlepas dari tempatnya.

"Sepertinya, ada yang ingin meminta tandatanganmu," Sasuke tersenyum miring, ketika melihat Kiba salah tingkah, dan terpaku di tempat, tidak berani menolehkan kepalanya pada Shikamaru.

"Ini bukan jumpa fans, Sasuke," Shikamaru memutar kedua bola matanya. Jawaban Shikamaru mengingatkan Kiba pada ucapan Sasuke beberapa menit lalu. Mendapatkan jawaban itu sebelum meminta, membuat Kiba membatin. Tetapi, dia harus rela karena benar... Shikamaru bukanlah artis yang patut dimintai tandatangan.

"Ya, tapi ini acaraku," jawab Sasuke, seolah menjilat ludahnya sendiri. Pemuda ini memang tipikal pemuda seenaknya.

"Chk," decak Shikamaru, malas berdebat dengan Uchiha bungsu yang selalu memenangkan perdebatan jika dia menginginkan sesuatu. "Mana orangnya?" Shikamaru menolehkan kepalanya kesana-kemari, mencari sosok wanita yang menjadi fans fanatiknya.

 _Memangnya fans harus seorang wanita?_

Kiba membatin kesal.

Sasuke menatap Kiba, dan membuat Shikamaru ikut menatap Kiba. Shikamaru mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Dia?" tanyanya, memastikan jika dugaannya sekarang benar. Owh, Shikamaru sedikit meringis, ketika dia mengetahui ada sosok pemuda yang menjadikannya idola. Ah, dia tidak tahu harus merasa senang atau tidak. "Dimana aku harus tanda tangan?" Shikamaru kini berdiri di samping Kiba, menatap Kiba intens.

Berbicara langsung dengan idolanya semakin membuat Shikamaru salah tingkah. Berbeda dengan teman-temannya, ia sama sekali tidak mempersiapkan diri untuk bertemu Shikamaru. Ia hanya ingin melihat Shikamaru dari kejauahan saja. Tidak menyiapkan apapun, Kiba meraba-raba seluruh kantongnya. Ia mencari sesuatu agar bisa menjadi bahan tandatangan untuk Shikamaru. Kiba pun menemukan sapu tangannya. Ia mengulurkan sapu tangan yang seharusnya dia gunakan untuk keringat itu pada Shikamaru.

"Pena?" tanya Shikamaru dengan alis terangkat sebelah. Ia tersenyum tipis ketika melihat tingkah lucu dan linglung pemuda di hadapannya. Astaga, Sasuke! Apa yang kau lakukan pada pemuda ini? Kau membuat dia menjadi bingung seperti ini.

"Ah, itu! ITU! TUNGGU SEBENTAR?!" gumam Kiba, mencari-cari hal yang bisa digunakan untuk menulis. "SIAL MANA PENAKU?! Aghhhh!" Kiba menggeram frustasi. Selesai sudah keberuntungannya di malam ini. Ia tidak akan mendapatkan tanda tangan dari Shikamaru. Kiba membatin sedih.

"Sudahlah, pakai saja penaku," Sasuke mengeluarkan pena dari saku jasnya. Pena yang dia gunakan untuk mencatat hal-hal penting jika rekan bisnis ayahnya atau para profesor di dalam sana menyampaikan informasi pada dirinya.

Shikamaru mengambil pena itu, dan mulai menandatangani sapu tangan Kiba.

Sasuke menatap ekspresi Kiba. Wajah Kiba berseri-seri, ketika matanya berbinar. Ia melihat betapa bahagianya Kiba sekarang ini. Melihat ekspresi Kiba membuat Sasuke berharap jika dia bisa melihat ekspresi itu pada Naruto. Ia membayangkan Naruto memiliki ekspresi yang sama dengan Kiba. Bisa tersenyum dan bahagia seperti ini. Tetapi, bagaimana caranya? Selama dia mengenal Naruto, ia hanya bisa merasakan kesedihan Naruto. Ya, walaupun Sasuke senang di dekatnya Naruto tidak berbohong, tetapi dia tetap merasa sedih dengan keadaan Naruto.

"Ini," Shikamaru menyerahkan pena itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengambil pena itu, dan menatap dingin seperti biasanya dua pemuda di hadapannya sebelum membalikkan badan, hendak masuk ke dalam, meninggalkan Kiba dan Shikamaru berduaan.

"Tuan Sasuke...," seru Kiba, menghentikan langkah Sasuke.

"...," Sasuke menoleh, menatap Kiba.

"Sebenarnya, apa hubunganmu dengan Naruto?" Kiba bertanya cemas. Mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke tadi, Kiba yakin jika Sasuke memiliki hubungan khusus dengan salah satu temannya itu atau Naruto memiliki masalah dengan Sasuke?

Ah, jangan sampai!

Lagi-lagi Kiba melihat senyuman penuh misteri tercetak jelas di wajah tampan Sasuke. "Aku tidak memiliki hubungannya dengannya. Aku bukanlah siapa-siapa dibandingkan dirinya. Aku hanyalah pengagum rahasianya," ujar Sasuke, membuat Kiba dan Shikamaru saling bertatapan—tidak percaya dengan ucapan Sasuke barusan.

.

.

.

Saat Sasuke meninggalkan hotel, suasana di dalam hotel tersebut sangatlah ricuh. Baik pihak media, para kolega, calon kolega perusahaan Uchiha meminta Sasuke untuk mengklarifikasi pengumumannya tadi. Semua merasa pilihan Sasuke untuk menjadikan Perusahaan Inuzuka—perusahaan yang baru saja berkembang—sebagai _partner_ sangatlah gegabah dan terlalu terburu-buru. Tetapi, Sasuke tidak peduli. Rasanya, dia hanya ingin bekerja sama dengan perusahaan Inuzuka untuk sekarang ini, dan dia tidak ingin memikirkan pilihan-pilihan lainnya.

Tidak peduli sang ayah yang nyaris murka di depan umum karena pengumumannya, serta kakaknya yang terus memperlihatkan senyuman mencemooh, Sasuke memilih melangkahkan kakinya ke dalam mobil sambil meminta pengacaranya—melewati telepon—menyelesaikan seluruh surat-surat kerja samanya dengan pihak Inuzuka. Ia tidak peduli telepon sopirnya terus berdering meminta diangkat. Ia tahu, pasti telepon itu berasal dari ayahnya yang meminta dirinya untuk kembali dan mengklarifikasi keputusannya kembali.

Selesai berbicara dengan pengacaranya, Sasuke menatap langit dari jendela mobilnya. Ia membiarkan sopir pribadinya serta para bodyguard yang mengantarnya kemanapun dia pergi melajukan mobil dengan kecepatan sedang. Ia ingin menikmati malam ini. Ia ingin merasakan kesendiriannya setelah kesibukannya tadi. Sasuke menatap sedih langit. Ucapan Kiba kembali terbesit di pikirannya. Sebegitu menderitanyakah Naruto di luar sana? Kenapa dia tidak menghilangkan sifat keras kepalanya itu? Sasuke memijat pangkal hidungnya. Jika seperti ini terus, bagaimana bisa dia melupakan Naruto, dan menggapai pilihan hidupnya. Bagaimana bisa dia memperoleh peluang besar untuk kesuksesannya?

Bagaimana bisa dia memilih untuk terus menjadi Sasuke Uchiha—si sempurna—ketika pikirannya terus berada di tempat yang seharusnya bukan tempat miliknya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa malam ini Sasuke tidak bisa memejamkan matanya. Pikirannya terus melayang pada perkataan Kiba. Terkadang untuk menghilangkan hatinya yang tidak tentram, Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidurnya, dan menikmati kopi di tengah malam. Jika ia tidak kunjung tenang, Sasuke akan meminta sopir pribadinya, dan _bodyguard_ yang dibayar kakaknya untuk mengantar ke bengkel. Walau para penjaga itu mendesak Sasuke agar tidak keluar malam, tetapi dengan paksaan dari Sasuke Uchiha, para _bodyguard_ itu akhirnya menurut juga.

Di dalam bengkelnya, di tengah-tengah malam, Sasuke tidak hanya diam saja atau merumuskan percobaan berikutnya. Ia lebih berkonsentrasi memperbaiki alat yang kiranya bisa menghubungkan dirinya kembali dengan Naruto. Ya, keputusan ini dia ambil karena rasa frustasinya. Semenjak dirinya ikut campur dalam pemilihan kolega untuk perusahaan Uchiha, serta melakukan tindakan-tindakan di luar keinginan ayahnya, Sasuke semakin dikekang. Terlebih lagi cukup banyak berita tidak nyaman di luar sana mengenai keinginan orang-orang untuk menculik Sasuke dan memperkerjakan Sasuke untuk mereka sendiri.

Pernah suatu hari, saat Sasuke berhasil kabur dari penjagaan, beberapa orang berjas hitam mendekat dan memaksa dirinya untuk ikut dengan mereka. Untung saja Sasuke membekali dirinya dengan ilmu bela diri. Dengan kemampuan berkelahinya, Sasuke berhasil lolos dari orang-orang itu sebelum para penjaga melindungi dirinya. Ya, semenjak kejadian tersebut, kebebasannya semakin dihapuskan. Ia tidaklah lebih dari burung yang dikurung dalam sangkar mas. Ia tidak boleh berkomunikasi dengan siapapun, kecuali jika orang tuanya mengizinkan.

Pada malam ini akhirnya Sasuke menyelesaikan perbaikan pada alat "penembak pikiran." Ia menatap alat tersebut sebelum melangkah menuju salah satu sisi ruangan. Sasuke menempelkan lima jarinya pada tembok itu, dan kemudian lima jarinya itu tercetak jelas di tembok, dan tembok di hadapannya terbuka. Sasuke memasuki ruangan tersebut. Ia melangkah, melewati kepulan asap dingin yang berasal dari ruangan itu. Sasuke berdiri di hadapan sebuah tabung besar yang berisi batu seperti kristal. Batu tersebut berukuran sangat kecil, bahkan terlalu kecil mengingat kegunaannya untuk dunia ini. Sasuke menekan tombol di dekat tabung itu, hingga tabung tersebut terbuka. Sasuke mengambil sebuah alat bulat, dan menjepit batu berwarna kebiruan tersebut sebelum memasukkan ke dalam alat berbentuk bulat itu.

Kluk.

Sasuke melihat sinar keluar dari celah yang terdapat di setiap sisi alat bulat itu dan iapun melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

.

.

.

Sasuke menegluk sekaleng bir yang dia ambil dari dalam kulkasnya. Ia menatap layar komputer besarnya, melihat satu-persatu film biografi mengenai dirinya dimana dia terlahir dan ayah ibunya terlihat sangat senang—penuh rasa syukur, hari ulang tahun setiap tahunnya, serta setiap ucapan selamat dari orang-orang ketika Sasuke diminta maju ke depan untuk mengambil piala atau piagam. Sambil menikmati sisa-sisa birnya, fokus mata Sasuke selalu terlihat pada satu titik—kakaknya. Ia tidak pernah terlepas dari sosok yang selalu berdiri di belakangnya, dan tersenyum bangga setiap Sasuke memperoleh apa yang tidak pernah kakaknya dapatkan.

"Sebenarnya, kau sangat pintar," gumam Sasuke sambil melempar kaleng bir tersebut ke atas lantai. "Tetapi kenapa kau tidak pernah mencapai apa yang aku pernah capai? Sebenarnya, untuk apa kau hidup seperti itu, Nii-san?"

Banyak sekali yang ingin Sasuke ucapkan pada orang-orang terdekatnya, terutama kakaknya. Tetapi, tidak ada satu detik pun waktu yang bisa dia ucapkan sekarang ini. Sasuke beranjak dari tempat duduk, melangkah menuju cermin. Ia menatap pantulan dirinya di depan cermin. Sasuke melihat sosok pemuda yang memiliki mata, hidung, serta rahang sempurna. Ia menatap matanya yang tajam dan penuh ambisi. Jadi, inikah orang yang selama ini selalu dielu-elukan oleh orang lain? Jadi, inikah orang yang selalu dikatakan pemimpin gerbang masa depan? Sasuke menyentuh cermin di depannya, dan tersenyum miring. Sepertinya, dia akan merindukan sosok hebat di cermin itu.

 _Sampai jumpa..._

 _Sasuke Uchiha._

.

.

.

Sinar matahari yang sangat menyebalkan itu membuat Sasuke menggeram kesal. Ia ingin membunuh siapapun yang meganggu tidur cantiknya. Tidak tahukah orang itu, jika kepalanya terasa ingin pecah? Sasuke membuka matanya, siap menggerutu, ketika matanya menatap sosok pemuda bersurai merah yang sedang berdiri di depannya. Sasuke mengerjapkan matanya. Tubuhnya terasa geli ketika pemuda bersurai merah itu mengotak-atik bagian depan tubuhnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?!" seru Sasuke, tidak suka dirinya disentuh oleh sembarang orang. Tetapi suara Sasuke tidak digubris oleh orang itu.

Sasuke ingin mengerutkan keningnya, tetapi tubuhnya seperti kaku. Kejadian ini seperti dejavu. Ia seperti pernah mengalami hal ini. Sasuke memaksa kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit untuk mengingat kejadian kemarin malam. Ia mengingat dirinya telah meminum cukup banyak minuman yang diam-diam dia sembunyikan di dalam ruang kerjanya. Setelah itu, kesadarannya mulai terpengaruh oleh emosi. Ia mengotak-atik alatnya sendiri, dan menjalankan alat terkutuk itu di tengah-tengah rasa frustasi dan emosinya. Sasuke pun berjalan secara sempoyongan ke arah kursi, dan mulai memasang alat-alat penembak pikiran itu pada tubuhnya. Ia menjalankan alat itu, dan meminta alat itu menembakan dirinya secara 100 persen!

Sasuke memejamkan matanya, mengingat kejadian selanjutnya. Ia sedikit bingung dengan keberadaannya di tempat ini. Bukankah kemarin percobaannya gagal? Bukannya dia tidak berhasil keluar dari tubuhnya, dan Sasuke merasa frustasi karena tidak bisa bertemu dobe-nya. Tetapi kenapa dia bisa berada di tempat ini? Apakah saat melakukan menekan tombol kedua kalinya di malam itu dia berhasil pindah? Ah, dia mulai mengingat semuanya. Ia mulai mengingat jika memang pada percobaan kedua kalinya di malam itu, dia berhasil melakukan perpindahan ini.

Dan itu berarti...

Sekarang dia benar-benar sebuah mobil!

"Selesai," gumam pemuda bersurai merah itu, menyadarkan Sasuke dari lamunan.

Sasuke memincingkan matanya. Ia mempelajari setiap gerak-gerik pemuda yang sedang mengoprek tubuhnya. Seingat Sasuke, mobil tua itu sudah hancur dibantai Toneri. Tetapi, kenapa dititik koordinat keberadaan mobil ini masih ada? Sempat Sasuke tidak bisa masuk ke dalam mobil ini karena saat itu seseorang seperti mematikan aliran listrik di dalam mobil ini, setelah mengaktifkannya sementara. Ah, jangan bilang... Kyuubi Namikaze yang membetulkan dirinya? Kakak Naruto yang berhasil membuat mobil tua itu kembali berguna? Cukup patut diacungkan jempol. Ya, cukup!

Sasuke melihat jika Kyuubi menempelkan sesuatu pada tubuhnya. Benda yang berada di tangan Kyuubi sangat kecil seperti sebuah chip. Kyuubi menempelkan benda itu di dalam mobil, pada tempat yang tidak mungkin terlihat Naruto.

Apa itu?!

Sasuke tidak pernah mengingat benda kecil seperti chip ponsel bisa ditaruh di dalam mobil. "A—apa itu tadi?! Hei, kau menyimpan apa tadi di dalam diriku?!" teriak Sasuke, lupa jika Kyuubi tidak mungkin mendengar suaranya. "He—"

Sasuke menelan suaranya saat dia melihat sosok pemuda pemilik segitiga terbalik memasuki garasi. Pemuda itu tersenyum sumringah ketika menghampiri Sasuke dan Kyuubi.

 _Inuzuka Kiba?_

 _Untuk apa dia disini?_

Sasuke masih belum rela jika Naruto harus bergaul dengan orang mesum seperti Kiba, walau dia pernah berdamai dengan pemuda itu.

"Cepat, panggilkan Naruto, Kiba!" perintah Kyuubi pada Kiba.

Deg!

Entah kenapa Sasuke merasa masih memiliki jantung yang bisa berdetak kencang ketika mendengar nama Naruto terucap dari mulut Kyuubi.

Sasuke sibuk membayangkan hal apa saja yang dia lakukan ketika bertemu dengan Naruto, lupa jika dia hanyalah benda mati yang tidak perlu melakukan apapun. Ia hanya butuh diam, dan semua akan mengalir dengan semestinya. Sasuke sibuk memikirkan kata, penampilan, serta banyak hal yang tidak penting saat dia menyadari dirinya bukanlah siapa-siapa. Dia hanyalah sebuah benda yang tidak perlu melakukan hal-hal seperti manusia. Sekarang, dia hanyalah sebagai sahabat Naruto. Sahabat yang tidak mungkin bisa berbicara dengan temannya. Sasuke termenung, menenangkan hatinya.

 _Sudahlah, Sas!_

 _Ini keputusanmu, bukan?_

 _Jadi, terima saja dimulai dari sekarang... seumur hidup kau hanya akan jadi benda kesayangan Naruto._

Benda kesayangan, ya?

Entah kenapa mendapat _title_ itu Sasuke hanya merasa sedikit senang.

"Hei, sebenarnya apa yang kalian lakukan?! Kalian ingin memperlihatkan apa padaku?" suara cempreng di luar garasi sana membuat Sasuke berhenti galau. Ia menatap ke arah pintu garasi.

Dari arah luar garasi muncul tiga sosok pemuda. Dua pemuda mendampingi salah satu pemuda yang matanya ditutup oleh kedua tangan. Dengan hati-hati mereka menuntun pemuda yang tertutup matanya itu ke dalam garasi. Sasuke melihat luka yang dialami oleh pemuda yang ditutup matanya itu. Ia melihat jika kaki sang pemuda masih belum pulih benar, tampak sedikit pincang. Sasuke mendengus. Jika tahu keadaan Naruto separah ini, seharusnya dia patahkan saja kaki anak-anak brengsek itu pada saat bertemu di hotel.

"Kejutaaan!" teriakan Kiba dan Kyuubi membuat Sasuke berhenti merutuki anak-anak tidak tahu diuntung itu.

Sasuke melihat jika Kiba membuka mata Naruto. Kedua bola mata biru itu bertatapan langsung dengan mata Sasuke. Ia melihat kedua mata indah itu terbelalak, terkejut dengan keberadaan Sasuke. Naruto memekik, menutup mulutnya. Ia menatap Kiba dan Kyuubi, kemudian kembali menatap Sasuke. Dengan langkah terpincang-pincang, Naruto berlari menuju Sasuke.

"Astaga! ASTAGA!" Naruto bergumam tidak percaya, menatap mobil di hadapannya dengan penuh kekaguman. Baru kali ini Sasuke melihat seseorang melihat mobil tua seperti melihat mobil berlambang kuda jingkrak _limited edition_. _"OH MY GOSH! IT'S SO FUCKING AWESOME! OH MY GOOOOODDDD!"_ teriak Naruto, berlebihan untuk Sasuke tetapi Sasuke tidak bisa menghilangkan rasa senangnya ketika melihat ekspresi bahagia Naruto. Rasanya pengorbanan dirinya akan terbayar dengan kebahagiaan Naruto.

"Aku pulang, _Dobe_...," gumam Sasuke, tidak tahan untuk mengucapkan kata ini.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOBBBIIIILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" teriak Naruto sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kap mobil. Ia memejamkan matanya, menikmati dingin metalik dari mobil kesayangannya.

Naruto menegakkan tubuhnya, menghampiri Kiba dan kakaknya. "Kak, Kiba... terima kasih," dengan ekspresi terharu.

"Aku mohon jangan menangis karena jika kau menangis pasti sangat menjijikan," canda Kiba yang diberi anggukan kecil oleh Kyuubi.

"Terima kasih," Naruto memeluk Kiba dan Kyuubi dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Terima kasih kalian telah memberi kejutan terbaik untukku."

"Sama-sama," ujar Kyuubi sambil melepaskan pelukan Naruto. Kyuubi menatap jam tangannya. "Oh," gumamnya, mendesah lelah. "Ya, sudah. Kalian bernostalgia saja," ujar Kyuubi. "Aku masih ada urusan," katanya. Ia melangkah pergi meninggalkan garasi.

Naruto menatap mobilnya kembali. Ia melangkah kemudian mengelus mobilnya. Dari tatapan Naruto sekarang ini, entah kenapa Sasuke merasa ada tatapan yang aneh pada Naruto. Ya, Sasuke memang merasa tatapan ini selalu ada pada diri Naruto semenjak mereka bertemu, tetapi Sasuke tidak pernah habis pikir kenapa tatapan tersebut selalu tertuju pada dirinya?

"Oh, iya sepertinya kau sangat menyukai mobil ini. Apakah kau sudah menamainya?" suara Kiba membuat fokus Sasuke dan Naruto teralihkan pada dirinya. "Biasanya orang-orang selalu menamai mobil kesayangannya," ujar Kiba sambil nyengir tiga jari. "Seperti Kak Kyuu, dia menamai motornya Kuramachi, kan?"

Naruto manggut-manggut mengerti. "Mhmmm... namanya...," gumamnya, megantung ucapannya.

Sasuke mendesah pasrah. Seharusnya sebelum dia memutuskan untuk menjadi mobil seumur hidup, dia memikirkan konsekuensinya hingga lebih ditail. Ia lupa jika Naruto hanyalah bocah yang berteman dengan bocah tidak jelas seperti Kiba. Bukan hanya jadi korban anak-anak puber yang akan Sasuke alami ketika menjadi benda tidak berdaya seperti ini, melainkan menjadi korban pikiran anak-anak SMA yang jelas-jelas sangat konyol.

"Bagaimana jika Menma?" tanya Naruto, tiba-tiba mengingat nama makanan yang dibenci olehnya. Lah, kenapa dia menamakan benda kesayangannya dengan makanan tidak disukainya?

"Hm... aneh sekali," gumam Kiba, tidak setuju. "Bisa-bisa kau malah membenci mobilmu sendiri," Kiba tahu Naruto tidak suka menma karena Kiba pernah makan bersama dengan sahabatnya ini di salah satu kedai ramen.

"Ah, kalau ramen?" kali ini makanan kesukaan Naruto yang diucapkan oleh Naruto.

Kiba menggeleng tidak setuju. "Jangan. Nama itu sebuah anugrah dan doa. Jangan menamakan sesuatu sembarangan Naruto," baru kali ini Sasuke berpikir jika Kiba bijaksana. Syukur, deh! Jadi Sasuke tidak akan memiliki nama konyol seperti Naruto.

Kedua pemuda itu berpikir keras, seperti sedang mengerjakan soal-soal ujian saja. Sedangkan Sasuke berharap anak-anak di depannya berhenti bersikap bodoh dan segera melakukan hal yang berguna seperti belajar, atau membantu ibu di dapur. Astaga! Kenapa mereka berdua memikirkan namanya, seperti memikirkan nama anak saja? Sasuke semakin jengkel pada Kiba yang seolah bermain rumah-rumahan dengan Naruto, dan skenario "bermain rumah-rumahan" kali ini adalah pemilihan calon anak untuk mereka berdua.

Terkutuk, kau, Kiba!

Sasuke bersumpah akan membalas Kiba jika memiliki kesempatan.

" Suke," Kiba bergumam. "Kita beri nama Suke?" ujar Kiba, memberi ide pada Naruto.

Naruto dan Sasuke menatap heran Kiba.

"Apa maksud dari suke? Kenapa aku harus memberi nama mobilku dengan nama itu?" tanya Naruto, tidak mengerti.

Kiba berpikir sejenak, kemudian dia tersenyum menatap mobil Naruto. "Ah, mobil ini hanya mengingatkanku tentang Sasuke Uchiha," ujar Kiba sambil memijat tengkuknya yang tidak pegal. Sepertinya dia mulai tertular dengan Sasuke sindrom, namun berbeda dari para fans Sasuke yang lebih banyak menyukai fisik Sasuke, Kiba benar-benar kagum dengan sifat dan kemampuan Sasuke. "Menurutku penampilan luar Sasuke Uchiha itu sangat arogan, menyebalkan, terlebih mulutnya? Astaga! Dia tidak akan segan-segan mengucapkan kata yang menyakitkan jika dia ingin," ujar Kiba, membuat Sasuke mendengus sebal.

 _Sialan, kau, Kiba! Kenapa kau menjelek-jelekan diriku di hadapan Naruto?_

Sasuke tidak terima jika Naruto menilai dirinya jelek sebelum mereka bertemu. Eh, tetapi memang mereka masih memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dalam kondisi berbeda? Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasa sakit pada bagian salah satu tubuhnya. Kenapa saat dia tidak memiliki jantung, dia masih bisa merasakan sakit ini?

"Lalu, kenapa aku harus memberi namanya itu?" tanya Naruto, kesal dengan ucapan Kiba. Apakah Kiba berharap mobil Naruto sama menyebalkannya seperti sosok yang sekarang ini sedang dibicarakan Kiba?

Kiba tersenyum lebar. "Setelah aku mengenalnya, aku merasa dia orang sangat baik. Hatinya jauh lebih menarik, tipe _moody_ — _random_ , tetapi ternyata jika diselami lebih jauh... sifatnya itu... sangat hangat dan bisa sangat baik jika dia ingin," ujar Kiba dengan pandangan berbinar-binar. Ia tidak akan pernah lupa berkat Sasuke, dia bisa bertemu dengan Shikamaru. "Aku tidak pernah mengerti kenapa orang lebih melihat penampilan dari pada menyelami sifat aslinya."

"Apa ada orang seperti itu?" Naruto tidak percaya dengan ucapan Kiba.

"Sudahlah. Beri nama saja dia 'suke. Walau penampilan mobil ini tidak menarik di mataku, tetapi aku yakin dia menyimpan sesuatu yang mengagumkan di dalamnya," Kiba memaksa Naruto untuk memberi nama mobilnya dengan tokoh paling hebat sepanjang masa menurut Kiba, dan Sasuke sepertinya harus menarik ucapannya tentang menyebalkannya Kiba untuk kali ini.

Kiba menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh harap, dan begitu juga dengan Sasuke. Setidaknya, biarkan dia memiliki sedikit saja nama aslinya, hingga dia masih mengingat siapa jati dirinya sendiri selagi dia jadi mobil tua ini.

"Waw, sepertinya itu perumpamaan yang bagus untuk mobilku," ujar Naruto, menyetujui nama yang diberikan oleh Kiba.

"Yes!" kali ini Sasuke bersorak senang. Setidaknya dia tidak akan memiliki nama ramen atau menma untuk seumur hidupnya. Cih, ia tidak sudi namanya disamakan dengan salah satu nama kerabat kakaknya yang konyol itu.

"Jadi, bagaimana Naruto?" Kiba mengalihkan topik pembicaraan membuat Sasuke fokus kembali pada dua pemuda di hadapannya. "Apakah kau benar-benar akan menggunakannya... Naruto?" tanya Kiba sambil melirik ke arah pintu, seolah takut ada orang yang menguping pembicaraan mereka.

Wajah Naruto berubah gusar. "Entahlah Kiba," ujar Naruto sambil menatap lantai garasinya. "Entahlah..," gumamnya.

Sasuke menatap heran Kiba dan Naruto. Kenapa tiba-tiba suasana yang ceria tadi berubah suram? Apa yang terjadi dengan Naruto selama Sasuke menghilang? Sasuke menatap curiga Naruto dan Kiba. Apalagi yang dilakukan oleh dua orang ini. Apakah mereka melakukan masalah di luar sana? Tetapi, apa masalahnya? Bukankah Naruto tidak ke sekolah cukup lama karena kondisinya? Jadi, apa masalah Naruto sekarang?

"Ada apa? Kenapa wajahmu tegang seperti, _Dobe_?" Sasuke tidak suka dengan ekspresi Naruto sekarang.

Dengan langkah pincang, Naruto melangkah pergi dari sisi Sasuke.

"Hei, _Dobe_ kau mau kemana?!" tanya Sasuke. Ia tidak berharap Naruto pergi sebelum Sasuke mengetahui duduk masalah dari majikannya. "NARUTO, ADA A—

BRUK!

Secara tidak sengaja Sasuke menggerakan pintu, dan membuat pintu itu menepuk pantat Naruto yang... kenyal?

 _Hei, kata kenyal itu Author kampret ini yang mengatakannya!_

Sasuke berani bersumpah jika pantat Naruto tidak kenyal melainkan sintal (?)

Naruto terkejut karena ada sesuatu yang menyentuh bagian belakang tubuhnya. Naruto menatap Sasuke curiga, dan membuat Sasuke ingin sekali mengeluarkan keringat dingin agar semua reader tahu betapa ngerinya dia dengan tatapan curiga Naruto.

"Ups!" gumam Sasuke. Ia berharap Naruto tidak menyadari keanehan pada mobilnya dimulai dari sekarang.

"KAKAK, Sepertinya ada masalah dengan pintunya!" teriak Naruto sambil melangkah keluar garasi dengan disusul oleh Kiba. Sepertinya Naruto terlalu dobe untuk merasa curiga pada keanehan Sasuke. "Pintunya terbuka sendiri," lanjutnya, saat sosok Naruto sudah keluar dari garasi itu.

"Chk," Sasuke berdecak frustasi karena tidak tahu apapun, serta sifat Naruto yang benar-benar bodoh kuadrat.

Tetapi...

Syukur juga jika Naruto tidak tahu Sasuke sekarang bisa bergerak sendiri.

 **End Sasuke's Story**

Selesainya Sasuke bercerita, semua menatap Shikamaru yang wajahnya memucat. Shikamaru seperti tidak tenang ketika seluruh mata di ruangan itu menatap dirinya, seolah meminta keterangan dari cerita Sasuke. Bahkan sekarang ini, Shikamaru tidak berani memejamkan mata, sekedar untuk meringankan kepalanya yang selalu terasa berat.

"Jadi, orang itu...," Menma tersenyum penuh misteri ketika menatap Shikamaru. Seluruh orang di ruangan itu kini menatap Menma. "Jadi anak SMA itu yang membuat—

CIAAAAAAAATTTTTTTT!

Dengan gerakan lincah, melebihi Jet Lee sekalipun, Shikamaru meloncat ke arah sofa yang diduduki Menma dan menutup mulut Menma kuat-kuat. Semua orang di tempat itu menatap Shikamaru kagum. Ternyata di dalam tubuh pemalas tersebut, terdapat kegesitan.

"MHMMMMMMMMMM!" Menma menggeram tidak suka. Berusaha untuk membuka tangan Shikamaru. "A—Anak—MHMMMMMM!—SMA I—ITU—

Seluruh orang yang berada di dekat Shikamaru langsung berlari ke arah Shikamaru dan Menma. "Katakan Menma! Katakan!" ujar mereka sambil menahan tubuh Shikamaru.

 _Ayo, kita gibah!_

"LEPASKAN! LEPASKAN!" Shikamaru memberontak, bertindak OOC. Ia mengancam Menma, jika Menma berani membuka rahasia tergelap dari Shikamaru Nara. Eaaa~

"Ada apa, Shikamaru, kenapa wajahmu sepucat Itachi sekarang?" Pain cekikikan. Ia dan Yahiko sibuk menahan Shikamaru.

Menma duduk tenang kembali. Ia menatap Shikamaru dengan senyuman iblisnya. "Jadi, sebenarnya Shikamaru pernah cerita," ujar Menma dengan nada yang menyebalkan. "Kalau dia pernah melakukan _one night stand_ dengan anak SMA," kata Menma dengan suara yang lantang, seolah berharap seluruh dunia mengetahui aib kecil-kecilan dari seorang Shikamaru Nara.

"Koreksi!" ujar Sai, sama setannya seperti Menma. "Bukan _one_ , tapi _three_!"

"Sai, kaupun mengetahuinya?!" pekik seluruh orang di tempat itu, sedangkan Shikamaru hanya bisa menggeram pasrah.

"Yup. Aku berpapasan dengan mereka berdua yang baru saja keluar dari hotel, dan dia tidak sadar hotel yang ditidurinya adalah hotel keluargaku yang tentu saja aku akan mengetahui berapa lama dia memesan kamar di hotelku," ujar Sai, dengan senyuman menyebalkannya. "Ah, aku ingat juga! Bahkan anak SMA itu sampai harus digendong Shikamaru karena sulit berjalan," Sai menatap Shikamaru dengan ekspresi prihatin, dan pastinya ekspresi tersebut hanyalah dibuat-buat agar membuat Shikamaru semakin kesal.

"Brengsek, kau, Sai! Aku tidak melakukannya selama tiga hari," Shikamaru mendesis sebal. Setelah mengetahui kenyataan yang sangat lucu, Pain dan Yahiko langsung melepaskan tubuh Shikamaru.

"Yeah, memang tidak tiga hari, tetapi dua kali dua puluh empat jam, ketika hari ketiga tepat sebelum jam dua belas siang kau sudah _check out_ ," ujar Sai, dengan senyuman palsu yang selalu membuat teman-temannya ingin memukul kepalanya.

"Jadi, pada akhirnya sang idola pun meniduri _fansnya_?" Sasuke pun rupanya tertarik dengan rahasia kecil Shikamaru. Ia tersenyum miring. "Kau benar-benar jahanam, Shika. Kau meniduri anak kecil," Sasuke berdecak mengejek.

"Yeah, dia sangat jahanam," ujar para penggosip lainnya, membuat Shikamaru menatap orang-orang itu dengan tatapan membunuh, berharap para penggosip ini terbakar hanya dengan amarahnya.

"Sudahlah. Aku malas meladeni kalian semua," Shikamaru melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Mood-nya turun drastis. Ia menghempaskan punggungnya pada kepala sofa.

"Sudahlah, Shikamaru," ujar Menma, dengan nada datar. "Setidaknya kami mengetahui staminamu tidak berbanding lurus dengan sifatmu yang pemalas itu," Menma tersenyum manis. "Dibalik jiwa yang malas terdapat fisik yang kuat," Menma berkata meledek sambil menunjukan otot-otot tangannya. Ia menepuk-nepuk otot tangannya itu dengan bangga.

"Terima kasih. Ucapanmu sangat menenangkan diriku," ujar Shikamaru—sarkastik, dan dibalas gelak tawa oleh orang-orang di sekitarnya.

Sasuke hanya bisa menggeleng ketika melihat tingkah antik teman-teman kakaknya. Oh, berbicara tentang kakaknya, kenapa kakaknya hanya diam saja sejak tadi? Biasanya sang kakak selalu ikut meramaikan suasana, dengan lontaran-lontaran kalimat konyolnya? Sasuke menatap Itachi. Sang Uchiha sulung seperti terhanyut oleh pikirannya. Sesekali Itachi menatap layar ponselnya, kemudian mendesah. Apa yang terjadi dengan kakaknya? Apakah kakaknya memikirkan cerita ini, atau kakaknya memikirkan pertunangannya?

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke, khawatir dengan kakaknya.

Itachi menatap Sasuke, menelan ludahnya. "A—aku—

"Kau ingin membatalkan janjimu?" Pain menatap Itachi serius. Kali ini ekspresi mengejek tidak terlihat dari wajah sang pemuda. "Ayolah, kau hanya perlu meluangkan waktu beberapa jam untuk menolong orang, bukan?" Pain melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. "Mau bagaimanapun, pekerjaanmu itu menuntut hati nuranimu sebagai orang yang siap kapanpun jika ada yang membutuhkan dirimu."

Suasana hening. Tidak ada yang bisa membantah ucapan Pain. Semua merasa ucapan Pain benar, bahkan Sasuke sekalipun.

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membolos seperti kalian, sih?" Itachi memecah kesunyian di dalam ruangan itu.

"Karena ada orang yang membutuhkan dirimu," suara Pain menyentak seluruh orang di tempat itu. Baru kali ini Pain berbicara keras, terutama pada Itachi. "Apa yang kau sadari dari cerita Sasuke?" tanya Pain. "Apa yang sebenarnya meganggu pikiranmu, hingga kau menjadi _moody_ seperti ini?"

"Tiba-tiba aku berpikir... Aku ingin bebas di hari ini, dan... ya begitulah... aku hanya ingin santai," gumam Itachi, menatap lantai di bawahnya seolah sangat menarik.

"Tumben sekali kau menjadi pemalas seperti ini, Itachi," gumam Yahiko sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Lanjutkan saja, ceritamu, Sasuke!" pinta Yahiko. Ia lebih baik mendengar cerita Sasuke daripada ikut galau seperti Itachi.

Sasuke pun mengangguk pelan. Berpikiran sama seperti Pain.

 **Sasuke's Story**

 _Saat ini aku tidaklah lebih dari angin..._

 _Dikatakan merusak tetapi berguna..._

 _Dikatakan tidak terlihat tetapi terasa..._

 _Dikatakan tidak berguna tetapi dipelajari..._

 _Akulah angin..._

 _Selama aku berhembus..._

 _Dikatakan merusak, tidak terlihat, maupun tidak berguna..._

 _Tetaplah aku bergerak menuju arah mata anginku._

 _Walau mata anginku tidak tahu tujuanku padanya..._

Puisi karangan seseorang dari Konoha yang memiliki nama samaran "Dango Lover" yang dikirimkan melalui radio pagi membuat Sasuke sedikit membantin. Dirinya seperti merasa menjadi angin untuk saat ini. Keberadaannya tidaklah dapat dirasakan oleh Naruto, bahkan sewaktu-waktu Naruto bisa melupakannya, tetapi Sasuke tetap memutuskan berada di samping pemuda ini. Apapun yang terjadi pada dirinya di waktu nanti.

Yeah, entah kenapa tiba-tiba suasana menjadi mellow gara-gara si dango lover itu!

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Ibu," lagi-lagi pagi yang cerah harus diawali dengan perdebatan antara Naruto dan keluarganya. Naruto yang berhasil melarikan diri dari pengawalan orang tuanya kini berangkat ke sekolah dengan mengendarai Sasuke. Di tengah perjalanan, dia menerima telepon dari sang ibu.

"..."

"Sudahlah tidak usah mencemaskanku," ujar Naruto, mendesah lelah.

"..."

"Lagi pula, aku sudah sehat," gumamnya. "Ah, aku sudah masuk area sekolah, sampai jumpa, Bu!" lekas Naruto mematikan ponselnya.

"Kau masih saja pelanggar aturan, _Dobe_ ," Sasuke mendengus. Ia tidak pernah habis pikir dengan sifat Naruto yang ini. Naruto selalu terlibat masalah dengan sikapnya ini, tetapi anak ini tidak pernah jera.

Berselang berapa menit dari terakhir Naruto menerima telepon, Naruto dan Sasuke memasuki area sekolah. Naruto memarkirkan mobilnya dengan rapih kemudian mengambil tasnya dan membuka pintu. Naruto akan menutup pintu ketika segerombolan anak-anak yang selalu meganggu Naruto menghampiri Naruto. Mereka semua menatap Naruto mencemooh dari ujung kaki hingga kepala. Terlihat jelas sekali jika mereka berniat mencari masalah dengan Naruto yang baru saja masuk sekolah.

"Wow, wow, wow, aku tidak menyangka kau akan membawa 'sampah' ini lagi," ujar Suigetsu yang berdiri paling depan dari gerombolan anak-anak itu. Mendengar ucapan Suigetsu, Sasuke ingin sekali menggeleng tubuh Suigetsu.

"Berhenti menyentuhnya atau aku akan membunuhmu!" Naruto menepis tangan Suigetsu dari tubuh Sasuke.

Suigetsu mengangkat kedua tangannya, dengan ekspresi mengejek.

"Jadi, bagaimana dengan surat tantangan dariku, Namikaze?" Suigetsu menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi menantang. "Apakah si _puppy_ itu sudah memberitakannya padamu?" tanya Suigetsu.

Naruto menatap jijik orang-orang di hadapannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti dengan orang-orang di hadapannya. Suigetsu dan teman-temannya sudah berhasil membuat hidup Naruto seperti di neraka. Bahkan Naruto harus mengalami luka berat akibat ulah orang-orang ini. Tetapi orang-orang ini tidak berhenti meganggu Naruto. Apakah memang manusia-manusia ini barbar? Selalu senang _membully_ orang yang memang sudah terlihat lemah? Sialan sekali. Bahkan ketika Naruto tidak masuk sekolah pun karena mengalami cedera, ia masih mendapat surat tantangan tidak jelas dari para berdebah ini.

"Sudah," ucap Naruto. "Tetapi aku tidak ada waktu meladeni kalian," Naruto memilih untuk melangkahkan kaki, menghindar dari masalah.

Suigetsu memegang pundak Naruto, mendorong Naruto agar tidak melangkah pergi. Suigetsu menempelkan tubuh Naruto pada mobil. "Jangan terlalu percaya diri dulu, Pirang!" ujar Suigetsu. "Asal kau tahu saja, tantangan itu bukanlah hanya untukmu saja, melainkan untuk semua pemuda yang berniat ikut balapan itu," Suigetsu menatap Naruto nyalang. "Di tempat itu, kau hanyalah bagian kecil dari keramaian saja," ujar Suigetsu sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi Naruto yang ditepis Naruto dengan kesal.

"Bagaimana dia tahu ajang balapan jalanan seperti itu, Suigetsu. Hidupnya saja di goa," ujar salah satu dari anak buah Suigetsu yang dibalawa tawa oleh mereka semua.

Sasuke berpikir sejenak. Rasanya dia pernah mendengar ajang seperti ini dari salah satu teman kakaknya. Ya, dia pernah mendengar balapan seperti ini sering diadakan oleh orang-orang kaya di luar sana. Pemuda-pemuda yang ikut balapan itu tidaklah menggunakan sirkuit untuk balapan, melainkan jalanan bebas. Astaga! Memang untuk orang-orang itu, balapan seperti itu terdengar keren, namun bagi Sasuke terdengar sangat berbahaya. Bahkan terlalu berbahaya, terutama bagi pemula seperti Naruto.

"Jangan sesekali berpikir untuk menerima tantangan mereka, Bodoh!" Sasuke berharap Naruto tidak tersulut emosi.

"Apa keuntungannya untukku jika aku berhasil memenangkan pertandingan itu?" tanya Naruto dengan ekspresi dingin. "Jangan berbicara tentang hadiah karena hadiah uang pastilah sudah hal yang lumrah di ajang seperti i—

"Mobilku dan Hinata?" Suigetsu memotong ucapan Naruto. "Kau bisa memiliki mobilku, serta kau bebas mendekati Hinata, dan mendapatkan hidup tenang di tempat ini sampai tahun ajaran berakhir," lanjutnya.

Naruto berpikir keras. Ekspresinya sangat serius. Ia menatap Suigetsu lekat-lekat.

"Hinata?" gumam Naruto, dan Sasuke yang sedang berpikir terdiam sejenak. Ia menatap Naruto dengan ekspresi terperangah.

 _Yang benar saja..._

Gumam Sasuke.

"Jadi, aku bebas mendapatkan Hinata?" lanjut Naruto, memastikan jika Suigetsu akan menepati janjinya.

 _"Deal!"_ ujar Suigetsu mengulurkan tangannya.

Ribuan jarum seperti menghantam diri Sasuke. Rasanya dirinya sulit untuk bernafas ketika melihat tangan Naruto terulur ke arah Suigetsu. Di antara semua tawaran Suigetsu, kenapa yang harus membuat Naruto tertarik adalah Hinata? Bahkan kebebasan Naruto di sekolah ini tidak membuat Naruto tertarik? Sasuke menatap tangan Naruto dan Suigetsu yang saling berjabat. Naruto tampak sangat serius untuk mendapatkan wanita itu...

"Sampai jumpa di tanggal 23 Juli," ujar Suigetsu sebelum melangkahkan kakinya—meninggalkan Naruto.

Berangsur-angsur sekumpulan anak-anak itu mulai membubarkan diri. Bahkan Naruto pun mulai melangkahkan kaki, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian di dalam kesunyian.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto yang semakin menjauh.

 _Apa yang kau harapkan dari tubuhmu sekarang?_

 _Bukankah kau hanya angin?_

 _Bukankah kau hanya seonggok mobil tua?_

 _Bukankah ini pilihanmu, Sasuke Uchiha..._

 _Pilihanmu yang tidak dapat kau putar ulang kembali..._

 _Dan kau harus merelakan..._

 _Dirinya bersama manusia..._

Sasuke ingin mentertawakan dirinya sendiri. Ia merasa dirinyalah lebih idiot dari Naruto. Jika Naruto rela melakukan apapun untuk cinta, dan Sasuke menganggap Naruto bodoh, lalu... Sasuke akan menyebut dirinya sendiri apa?

Dia hanyalah seonggok mobil tua yang tidak sadar telah jatuh cinta...

Cinta yang tidak mungkin terbalas.

.

.

.

Sasuke menatap langit senja. Sesekali dia mendengar suara tawa dari anak-anak yang baru pulang sekolah dan memasuki mobil mereka. Sasuke mendesah lelah. Ia bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri, jika dia berada di tubuh aslinya, dan berada di posisi tidak menyenangkan seperti ini, apakah dia akan menangis? Kenapa dia menjadi sedih seperti ini. Bukankah sebelum dia memutuskan untuk membuat dirinya seperti ini, dan menjadikan dirinya seutuhnya menjadi mobil, dia sudah berpikir banyak tentang ini? Ia sudah menetapkan diri, jika dia hanya akan melindungi Naruto. Melindungi orang yang sangat ingin dia lindungi, bahkan rasa ingin melindunginya melebihi keinginan Sasuke untuk melindungi orang-orang di dunia ini.

Tetapi...

Kenapa, ketika Naruto memutuskan untuk memilih Hinata...

Dia sesedih ini?

"Apakah dengan cara seperti akan berhasil?" suara Naruto yang biasanya sangat disukai Sasuke bahkan tidak membuat Sasuke semangat. Sang Namikaze melangkah menuju mobilnya, dan Sasuke hanya memalingkan tatapannya, tidak berniat menatap majikannya.

"Tidak ada cara lain. Kita harus membawa mobilmu ke tempat kenalan temanku, dan kita akan memodifikasi mobilmu habis-habisan," ujar Kiba, dengan nada sangat serius. "Tapi Naruto..," gumam Kiba. "Kenapa kau tidak memakai mobilku saja? Kenapa kau harus menggunakan mobilmu sendiri? Bagaimana jika terjadi sesuatu dengan... dengan mo—

Sasuke merasakan kening Naruto menempel pada bagian atas pinggir mobilnya. "Aku tahu ini pasti sangat lucu. Kau pasti mengatakan aku ini gila karena aku mengorbankan benda yang bisa membuatku gila jika kehilangannya," gumam Naruto. Sasuke dapat mendengar suara Naruto berubah serak, dan dalam—seperti menahan emosi. "—Tetapi, bersama dirinya, aku selalu merasa aman. Aku seperti merasa memiliki sesuatu yang selalu berkata 'jika semua akan baik-baik saja, Naruto'."

Mendengar ucapan Naruto, kekesalan Sasuke tiba-tiba menguap begitu saja. Sekarang, dia paham kembali kenapa dia bisa memilih meninggalkan semuanya dan berada di posisi seperti ini. Dengan ada dirinya bersama Naruto, Sasuke seperti merasa manusia biasa. Dengan dirinya berada di dekat Naruto, Sasuke merasa berbagai macam emosi. Dengan dirinya berada di dekat Naruto, Sasuke merasa dirinya adalah manusia paling dibutuhkan di dunia. Ia merasa biasa sekaligus superior jika di dekat Naruto. Ia merasakan cinta dan perasaan tulus jika berada di dekat Naruto.

 _Apakah dia sudah jatuh cinta pada pemuda ini?_

Sasuke mulai merasakan getaran tidak nyaman pada dirinya.

.

.

.

Bersama dengan Naruto dan Kiba, Sasuke dibawa melaju—menjauh dari tengah Kota Konoha. Mereka bertiga memasuki kawasan yang penuh pepohonan, dan semakin lama semakin masuk, hingga mereka berada di sebuah daerah di pinggiran Kota Konoha. Daerah tersebut tidaklah terlalu ramai, namun Sasuke menilai jika orang-orang di daerah ini tidaklah terlalu bersahabat, dan penduduknya bermayoritas laki-laki. Kiba meminta Naruto mengendarai Sasuke menuju ke daerah yang menyudut di tempat itu. Mereka memasuki jalan yang hanya cukup dengan satu mobil, ketika sisi kanan dan kiri mereka dibentengi oleh tembok kokoh.

Sasuke menatap sekitar. Ia melihat banyak sekali orang-orang yang bertampang seram menatap mereka, menyelidiki kedatangan mereka. Setiap Sasuke dan kedua penumpangnya melewati pintu belakang suatu gedung, disana mereka menemukan pria bertubuh kekar, dengan jambang yang banyak, orang-orang _bertopless_ menatap mereka tajam. lambat laun suasana semakin mencekam ketika mereka memasuki daerah segerombolan orang yang berpakaian preman. Ah, sepertinya Kiba salah membawa mereka. Kiba telah membawa mereka ke tempat seharusnya anak SMA dilarang datang!

"Kiba, kenapa tempatnya seseram ini?!" bukan hanya Sasuke saja yang tidak nyaman dengan tempat ini, melainkan Naruto.

Kiba terdiam. Iapun rupanya tidak menduga temannya akan memberi alamat ke tempat menyeramkan seperti ini.

Sasuke yang jengah dengan suasana mencekam di dalam dirinya, hanya bisa memutar kedua bola matanya. "Ha-ah, memangnya apa yang kita harapkan? Sebuah rumah dengan korsel di halamannya?" sinis Sasuke. "Chk, kekanak-kanak—

"—Kenapa ada korsel di tempat ini?!" teriak Sasuke di saat melihat halaman sekaligus bangunan satu tingkat di hadapannya.

Naruto, Kiba dan Sasuke tiba-tiba dihadapkan pada sebuah tempat yang mengingatkan Sasuke pada bengkel di tempat kerjanya. Tempat itu sama luasnya dengan tempat kerja Sasuke. Apa yang berbeda dari bengkel Sasuke hanyalah tata letak benda-benda di bangunan di hadapannya. Tempat kerja Sasuke jauh lebih rapih dibandingkan tempat kerja di hadapannya. Selain itu, alat-alat yang digunakan Sasuke jauh lebih berteknologi, berhubung tempat kerja Sasuke bukanlah bengkel untuk memperbaiki mobil, melainkan membuat alat-alat.

Naruto, Kiba, dan Sasuke masih terkesima dengan korsel di hadapan mereka. Tidak disangka di tempat seperti ini benar-benar ada korsel.

"Benar-benar mengerikan," gumam Sasuke. Iapun menatap orang yang berada di halaman bangunan itu sedang mengotak-atik korsel tersebut. "Sepertinya, tempat ini bukan hanya tempat untuk memodifikasi mobil, melainkan untuk memperbaiki alat-alat juga," Sasuke menatap kuda-kudaan yang biasanya ada di korsel, kepalanya tiba-tiba diganti menjadi kepala gajah—aneh sekali.

Kiba memerintah Naruto memasuki halaman rumah di hadapannya, kemudian memarkirkan mobilnya. Kiba melepas sabuk pengaman. "Tunggu sebentar! Aku akan memanggil pemilik bengkel ini dulu," ujar Kiba, meminta Naruto untuk menantinya. Sang Inuzuka berlari ke dalam bengkel, ketika Naruto keluar dari mobil, berdiri di hadapan Sasuke sembari menyandarkan tubuhnya di bagian depan tubuh Sasuke.

Saat Kiba masuk ke dalam terjadi keheningan di antara Naruto dan Sasuke. Sang Uchiha hanya bisa mendesah lelah jika keheningan ini tercipta selagi mereka berdua. Sasuke pun menatap punggung Naruto, memperhatikan gekstur tubuh Naruto. Pemuda di hadapannya ini... semakin tinggi, ya? Sasuke melihat otot-otot Naruto pun mulai lebih terbentuk, serta rambut Naruto semakin panjang, dan membuat Naruto terlihat semakin... tampan? Sasuke ingin mengelus surai pirang itu. Ia ingin merasakan kelembutan rambut itu, kemudian kehalusan pipi, hidung, dan bi—

"Tempat ini merupakan distributor suku cadang terbesar di Jepang," ujar seseorang mengintruksi pikiran gila Sasuke. Sang Uchiha menggeleng, kemudian menatap ke arah seorang kakek-kakek yang berjalan ke arah dirinya. "Pembalap elit dari segala tempat selalu mendatangi tempat ini untuk membeli suku cadang, atau memodifikasi performansi mobil mereka," lanjutnya lagi, antusias menjelaskan perihal kehandalan usaha pemilik kediaman ini.

Kakek-kakek yang bungkuk itu berdiri di hadapan Naruto, kemudian memberi sapaan. "Selamat sore!" ujarnya sembari tersenyum ramah. Suaranya sangat lembut.

"Selamat So—

"PAIN! YAHIKO!" "ADA TAMU UNTUKMU!" teriak sang kakek dengan suara menggelegar, hingga Naruto, dan Sasuke harus terkena serangan _budek_ seketika. Sedangkan Kiba yang sudah berpengalaman dan tahu sikap kakek ini sudah lebih dulu menutup telinga. Pengalaman pada saat dia mengetuk pintu ta—

 **End Sasuke's Story**

"Tunggu! Tunggu!" Pain memotong cerita Sasuke. "Ada yang tidak beres di sini. Jadi, sekarang cerita ini _bersetting_ di tempat kerjaku?" tanya Pain, menatap Sasuke bingung.

Kenapa bisa Sasuke tahu usaha rahasia miliknya dan Yahiko?

"Hn," jawab singkat Sasuke.

"Wooooo... Wooooo... sebaiknya kau jangan main-main, Sasuke," Pain tidak suka dengan cara Sasuke bercerita. Dengan cerita Sasuke yang seperti ini, murni Sasuke pernah menyelidikinya. "Kau tahu, aku tipe orang yang sangat menjaga privasiku. Kau pikir ini lucu? Aku tidak mengerti bagaimana caranya kau tahu tentang pekerjaan _sambilanku_ dan Yahiko. Tetapi cerita ini mulai mengerikan."

Seluruh orang menatap Sasuke bingung. Bukan hanya Pain dan Yahiko, melainkan Shikamaru dan yang lainnya. Benar juga. Sejak tadi mereka tidak menyadari jika Sasuke mulai membuka rahasia satu-persatu di antara mereka. Dimulai dari Shikamaru, hingga Pain dan Yahiko. Well, untuk urusan Shikamaru, tadinya mereka mengira pastilah Sasuke tahu, sebab Shikamaru dipertemukan dengan Kiba oleh Sasuke. Nah, untuk urusan Pain dan Yahiko? Bahkan Itachi, orang yang biasanya serba tahupun sepertinya tidak tahu dengan urusan mereka berdua. Astaga! Cerita Sasuke mulai mengerikan.

"Sasuke... kau sebenarnya siapa?" tanya Yahiko, menatap Sasuke seolah sang pemuda Uchiha ini adalah alien. "Sedikit pun kami tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini pada siapapun, bahkan kami mengambil tempat yang jauh dari Suna agar bisnis yang dijalankan oleh kami secara diam-diam ini lancar."

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya, ketika mendengar pertanyaan Yahiko.

"Oh, iya! Akupun tidak suka jika namaku dan nama Yahiko dicantumkan dalam bukumu!" Pain melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada. Ia menatap Sasuke dengan bibir dimanyunkan, seperti anak umur lima tahun saja. "Jangan harap aku akan memaafkanmu jika kau tidak mengganti namaku di dalam bukumu itu!"

Sasuke tersenyum miring, ketika Pain dan Yahiko tampak horror dengan cerita miliknya.

Itachi yang sejak tadi menatap raut wajah Pain dan Yahiko mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Memangnya kenapa jika pekerjaan _sambilan_ kalian diketahui oleh orang lain?" tanya Itachi—penasaran.

Kali ini Pain yang memutar kedua matanya, nampak kesal. "Bagaimana bisa kau bertanya seperti itu, ketika kau tahu sendiri seperti apa kakekku?" Pain menghela nafas sejenak. "Kakekku pasti akan membunuhku jika dia tahu aku membuka usaha modifikasi mobil!"

Itachi berpikir sejenak. Oh, benar juga! Ia baru ingat jika kakek Pain dan Yahiko adalah orang yang sangat kolot. Kakek Pain sangat menjunjung tinggi budaya Jepang kuno. Bahkan Itachi masih ingat betapa marahnya Kakek Pain sewaktu Pain dan Yahiko memutuskan mengambil kuliah bisnis di luar negeri. Pain dan Yahiko dianggap cucu yang tidak menghargai kualitas pendidikan negerinya sendiri. Ah, padahal di saat itu, Pain dan Yahiko pergi ke luar negeri bukanlah untuk bersungguh-sungguh menempuh pelajaran di luar negeri, melainkan menyusul sahabat-sahabatnya yang memilih kuliah di luar.

"Loh, tetapi spare part yang kalian jual bukankah dari negeri kita sendiri? Hei, kebanyakan mobil yang laris itukan mobil buatan negara kita?" Menma belum paham dengan masalah Pain dan Yahiko.

Pain menatap Menma, kemudian menghela nafas berat. "Memang benar memiliki penjualan mobil terbanyak di dunia. Namun di tokoku, spare part yang digunakan bukan hanya dari negeri kita saja, melainkan berasal dari negeri luar sana. Astaga! Tidak bisakah kalian bayangkan, jika kakekku tahu bisnisku ini? Dia pasti akan memintaku dan Yahiko _hanya_ menjual spare part dalam negeri. Produk lokal. Yang notabene terlalu _mainstream_ untuk dijual di toko sekelas bengkelku."

Shukaku dan Menma mengangguk paham. Oh, rupanya Pain tidak ingin kakeknya ikut campur dalam bisnis mereka. Ya, memang sih pasti akan sangat merepotkan jika kedua kubu yang pola pikirnya berbeda dimasukan ke dalam satu ruang bisnis. Pastinya akan terjadi perdebatan yang tidak sehat di dalamnya. Untuk menghindari hal yang tidak diinginkan, maka dari itu, Pain dan Yahiko memilih untuk merahasiakan bisnis mereka yang ini. Oh, tidak disangka, bisnis besar yang dijalankan Pain dan Yahiko tidak terendus oleh kakek mereka. Pastinya Pain dan Yahiko sangat berbakat untuk bermain kucing-kucingan.

"Baiklah, jika begitu," ujar Sasuke yang juga sangat paham dengan perasaan Pain dan Yahiko. "Saat aku mengedit-nya, aku akan merubah nama kalian di ceritaku," ujar Sasuke, dan membuat Pain—Yahiko menyeringai—merasa diri mereka.

"Kalau begitu tunggu apalagi?" ujar Yahiko.

"Ya. Lanjutkan ceritamu, _Boy!"_ seru Pain, merasa tidak sabar untuk mengetahui hal apalagi yang diketahui Sasuke tentang mereka.

 **Sasuke's Story**

"PAIN! YAHIKO!" "ADA TAMU UNTUKMU!" teriak sang kakek dengan suara menggelegar, hingga Naruto, dan Sasuke harus terkena serangan _budek_ seketika. Sedangkan Kiba yang sudah berpengalaman dan tahu sikap kakek ini sudah lebih dulu menutup telinga. Pengalaman pada saat dia mengetuk pintu tadi.

Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang pemuda yang umurnya jauh lebih tua dari Naruto muncul dari dalam rumah. Dua pemuda itu mengenakan pakaian sangat santai; kaos berwarna hitam, dengan celana pendek. Melihat penampilan dua orang itu Sasuke nyaris tertawa terpingkal-pingkal. Oh, _damn_ , seandainya dia masih manusia, dia pasti akan mentertawakan dua teman kakaknya ini habis-habisan. Eh, tetapi kenapa kedua teman kakaknya yang notabene sangat _exist_ di luar sana berada di tempat terpencil seperti ini? Apakah mereka melakukan bisnis secara rahasia dari keluarga mereka? Wow~ Sasuke berdecak kagum dengan tingkah dua orang tidak terduga ini. Yeah, dengan begini dia bisa _mengblack mail_ dua kembar yang usil ini.

Pain dan Yahiko menatap Kiba dan Naruto bergiliran.

Naruto mengulurkan tangannya, " _Puppy,_ dan _Kitsune_ ," ujarnya, memperkenalkan Kiba dan dirinya sendiri dengan nama samaran, kemudian mereka berjabat tangan secara bergantian.

Pain menatap Naruto dan Kiba. Ah, sepertinya kedua anak itu merahasiakan jati diri mereka agar tidak ada yang tahu motif mereka datang kemari. Oh, mungkin saja kedua orang tua anak-anak ini tidak tahu apa yang dilakukan anak mereka. Pain ingin menegur anak ini, tetapi dia pun kerap kali menjadi anak pembangkang untuk menemukan jati dirinya. Ya, di saat seperti ini, bukan pada tempatnya Pain menasehati Naruto dan Kiba karena diapun kurang lebih berada di posisi yang sama dengan anak-anak di hadapannya, memiliki rahasia besar dari kedua orang tuanya untuk menjadi dirinya sendiri.

"Pain, dan Yahiko," mereka pun memperkenalkan diri. "Ada perlu apa kalian kemari?" ujar Pain, menatap kedua pemuda yang tampak lebih muda dari mereka dengan pandangan heran.

.

.

.

Setelah Pain dan Yahiko mendengar secara singkat alasan Naruto ke tempat ini, Pain memilih untuk melihat keadaan mobil Naruto. Pain membuka kap mobil Naruto, kemudian memeriksa mesin yang ada di dalam kap mobil tersebut. Ia bersiul ketika melihat isi di dalam mobil tersebut. Walaupun Sasuke merupakan jenis mobil tua, namun mesin yang dimiliki Sasuke bisa dikatakan masih bagus. Yeah, dari mesin-mesin ini terdapat dua kemungkinan yang terjadi, mesin ini pernah diganti, atau memang pemiliknya yang apik? Pain menatap Naruto yang merupakan pemilik mobil tua ini, kemudian melangkah ke arah Naruto yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Kiba dan Yahiko.

Pain menganggukan kepala, menepuk-nepuk tangannya, menghilangkan kotoran di telapak tangannya. "Aku tidak bisa," ujar Pain. Ia tidak bisa mengotak-atik mobil tua. Ia harus mempelajarinya dulu sebelum menyanggupi permintaan Naruto. "Mobil ini terlalu rumit untuk dimodifikasi, bahkan dalam waktu 2-3 bulan," lanjut Pain. "Untuk memodifikasi umur mobil yang sudah setua ini pastilah membutuhkan waktu untuk mencari _spare part_ yang cocok."

Naruto dan Kiba saling bertatapan. Sedangkan dengan manis, Sasuke mencuri dengar perbincangan manusia-manusia itu.

"Aku mohon," pinta Kiba dengan penuh harap. Tidak ada lagi yang bisa membantunya selain orang di hadapannya. "Masa depan temanku dan aku ada di tanganmu," ujar Kiba, menempelkan kedua telapak tangannya, dan memohon pada Pain.

Pain mencubit dagunya, berpikir. Bisa saja dia menyanggupi permintaan Naruto dan Kiba untuk membuat mobil tua itu bergerak maksimal. Tetapi Pain tidak yakin tanpa banyak memberi tahu Naruto mengenai kelebihan-kelebihan mobil tua itu setelah dimodifikasi, kemampuan Naruto dalam menyetir dapat mengimbangi performansi mobil tersebut. Pain menghela nafas, kemudian menatap Naruto. Tetapi, jika dia tidak menyanggupi permintaan anak ini, maka dia sepertinya akan merasa berdosa. Ha-ah, entah kenapa melihat gelagat Naruto, nampaknya anak ini sangat butuh bantuannya.

"Sudah berapa lama kau belajar mobil?" tanya Pain. Yahiko pun ikut menatap Naruto. Berdasarkan cerita ringkas Kiba dan Naruto sebelum mereka memeriksa mobil tua ini, Pain dan Yahiko tahu jika Naruto yang akan mengemudikan mobil hasil modifikasi mereka.

"...," Naruto dan Kiba saling bertatapan.

"5 Tahun?" Pain memperlihatkan kelima jari tangan kanannya.

Naruto menatap jari Pain, kemudian menggeleng.

"4 Tahun?" Pain melipat satu jarinya.

Naruto menggeleng.

"3 Tahun?" Pain melihat satu jarinya lagi. Ekspresinya mulai mengeras.

Naruto menggeleng.

"2 Tahun?" sekali lagi Pain melipat jarinya.

Naruto tertawa miris, kemudian menggeleng kembali.

Yahiko menutup matanya sambil memijat pelipisnya, sedangkan Pain hanya bisa mendesah pasrah.

"Jangan katakan...," Pain megantung ucapannya, dan menatap Naruto sangat prihatin.

Naruto menganggukan kepalanya, dan membuat Pain—Yahiko saling bertatapan sembari mendesah lelah.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari buta, dengan menggunakan mobil kesayangannya Naruto sudah berangkat menuju salah satu bukit di dekat daerahnya. Keawasannya dalam menyetir mobil harus dia gunakan sebanyak seratus persen, berhubung rute yang dijalaninya sekarang cukup berat bagi pemula. Sesekali Naruto menarik nafas, ketika mobilnya nyaris mengenai pinggir pagar pembatas. Oh, God! Kenapa kehidupannya harus seperti ini? Kenapa Naruto harus menyanggupi permintaan para pengotak-atik mobil itu? Lebih parahnya lagi, kenapa Naruto harus mengiyakan tantangan orang-orang itu? Naruto nyaris terserempet bis karena terlalu tengah dalam menjalankan mobil.

"AWAS, _DOBE_!" Sasuke lekas mengendalikan mobil Naruto secara lembut. Ia berharap Naruto berhenti melamun dan fokus pada jalan di depannya. Untuk urusan keakuratan dalam menikung dan menyelip, biarkan Sasuke yang mendominasi. "KAU IDIOT, _DOBE_! KONSENTRASI! KONSENTRASI!" Sasuke tidak tahan untuk tidak menggeplak kepala Naruto, dan berharap Naruto sadar. "Dasar kau, _Dobe_ ," Sasuke kembali konsentrasi. Cukup Naruto yang kacau di sini.

Sasuke pun menghela nafas. Ia tidak percaya selama dirinya pergi dari sisi Naruto begitu banyak masalah yang menimpa anak ini. Rupanya si anak ini masih saja _dibully_ , dan _pembullyan_ itu semakin terdengar kejam. Sasuke berusaha fokus ke jalan di hadapannya, ketika pikirannya dihantui oleh nasib Naruto. Sekarang bukan dirinya lagi yang dia pikirkan, melainkan pemuda yang telah menarik perhatiannya. Pemuda yang bisa menjadi gila seperti ini.

Sasuke pun teringat dengan kata-kata Pain kemarin.

 _"Tidak mencapai satu tahun," gumam Naruto dengan gusar. Ia takut Pain tidak akan menerima mobilnya untuk dimodifikasi._

 _Pain mengerutkan keningnya, matanya bermain kesana-kemari—berpikir panjang. Dengan kemampuan dan pengalaman Naruto yang masih minim dalam mengendarai mobil, mana mungkin Naruto bisa mengikuti Street Driver Cup—ajang balapan ilegal bergengsi untuk anak-anak Konoha. Bukan hanya lawan yang memakai mobil keren saja yang akan muncul di ajang tersebut, melainkan rute yang sangat rumit untuk dilalui oleh orang-orang yang mampu menggunakan mobil. Tidak dilintasan lurus, ajang tersebut akan menggunakan rute berkelok-kelok, menanjak dan menurun untuk mengetes para pengemudi. Sehingga kesalahan sedikit saja akan mengakibatkan kecelakaan fatal. Ditambah lagi, ajang jalanan ini adalah ilegal, menyebabkan jalanan tidak bebas hambatan atau kapan saja truk, bis, serta mobil orang awam bisa saling berhadap-hadapan dengan para peserta._

 _"Aku rasa aku me—_

 _Yahiko menepuk bahu Pain, menatap Pain dan menggeleng pelan, melarang Pain untuk menghancurkan harapan Naruto. Walaupun Naruto menyerah, Naruto menyerah bukanlah karena mereka, melainkan karena Naruto sadar diri dengan kemampuannya. Yahiko maju, kemudian menepuk pundak Naruto yang kini sedang tertunduk lesu. Dia berharap Naruto berhenti memasang raut wajah sedih._

 _Yahiko menarik nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian membuangnya. "Ha-ah, pagi besok datanglah kemari," ujar Yahiko dengan nada tegas._

 _Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak, sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa menatap Yahiko bingung._

 _"Oke, aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu jika kau berhasil membawa air dari atas bukit itu sebelum matahari terbit pada pagi di esok hari terbit," Yahiko dengan bijaksananya akhirnya membuat keputusan._

 _"Apa maksudmu?" gumam Naruto._

 _"Aku ingin air itu datang dengan suhu mata air gunung," ujar Yahiko sembari tersenyum miring. Senyuman yang sangat Sasuke kenal sebagai senyuman penuh maksud. "—Dan asal kau tahu, nenek di atas sana akan membuka mata air gunung itu dimulai jam 5.30, dan kira-kira matahari terbit pada pukul 06.00. Jadi, kau memiliki waktu 30 menit untuk datang kemari. Asal kau tahu, air yang berasal dari gunung itu sangatlah sensitif pada perubahan suhu. Sehingga, aku yang sering mengosumsinya tahu sedikit saja kau bertindak curang, ataupun melakukan kesalahan waktu dalam pembelian."_

 _"Apa?!" Naruto tidak yakin jika dia bisa memenuhi permintaan Pain. Jarak bukit tersebut ke tempat ini sangat jauh, dan tidak mungkin bisa ditempuh hanya waktu tiga puluh menit, kecuali..._

 _Dia menjalankan mobil secara gila-gilaan!_

 _"Aku sih terserah kau bisa memenuhinya atau tidak. Jika tidak mau, silahkan pergi dari tempat ini," Yahiko sekali lagi berkata tegas._

 _"DAMN!"_ teriak Naruto membuat Sasuke tersentak dari lamunannya, ketika alarm ponselnya berbunyi. Dia telat. Sekarang waktu sudah menunjukan pukul enam, dan dia belum tiba di tempat Yahiko. Naruto memukul stir mobil, mengerang frustasi, ketika Sasuke hanya bisa mendesah lelah dengan sikap keras kepala Naruto.

Sasuke berdecak karena sikap Naruto. "Sudahlah, hentikan!" Sasuke tidak mau Naruto melakukan hal yang tidak mungkin. "Demi Tuhan, kau baru saja belajar mobil. Kau tidak mungkin melakukan semua ini, NARUTO!" Sasuke ingin sekali menendang batu di sekitarnya dan membuat batu itu terbang ke kepala Naruto sehingga pikiran Naruto bisa jernih.

Namun...

Rasanya percuma saja Sasuke berteriak frustasi, atau mengutuk sikap keras kepala Naruto. Di saat seperti ini, di saat dirinya hanyalah seonggok mobil tua, dia hanya bisa mendukung Naruto. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia tahu semua dukungannya hanyalah akan menyakiti Naruto, tetapi hanya hal itu yang bisa Sasuke perbuat. Demi Tuhan, sekarang tidak ada dua sisi mata koin pada pilihan Sasuke. Semua pilihannya dihapuskan untuk menjadi... pilihan yang berupa "Naruto. Semua Demi Naruto".

 _Kau merubah hidupku terlalu jauh, Naruto..._

 _Kau merubahku!_

 _Kau sadar tidak?!_

Sasuke tidak percaya dirinya bisa berlari segila ini hanya untuk mengikuti kehidupan drama seorang anak SMA.

Ia sudah gila.

Benar-benar gila.

Kenapa juga dia mau merubah hidupnya demi Naruto?

.

.

.

Gagal menjalani misi Yahiko, mengantuk, serta sedikit sarapan, tidaklah membuat Naruto membolos ke sekolah. Dengan lesu dan ekspresi mengantuk Naruto berangkat ke sekolah. Ibunya bahkan sudah menegurnya karena Naruto nyaris tertidur di meja makan, dan roti menempel pada pipinya. Ha-ah, bersyukur Naruto memiliki mobil _pintar_. Tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto, ketika Naruto tertidur pada saat sedang menyetir, Sasuke lah yang bergerak sendiri, membawa Naruto ke sekolah. Yeah, dan Naruto terbangun pada saat di depan sekolah, kemudian dia bangga pada dirinya sendiri karena berhasil membawa mobil dalam kondisi tidur. Gila~

Naruto memarkirkan Sasuke, kemudian dia keluar dari mobil, Naruto berjalan lesu menuju Kiba yang sudah lebih dulu di lapangan parkir sekolah, dan menanti Naruto di samping mobilnya sendiri—samping mobil Naruto. Kiba menatap cemas Naruto. "Bagaimana Naruto?" tanya Kiba sembari merangkul Naruto, berharap Naruto memberi kabar baik padanya. Ia menatap lingkaran hitam di mata Naruto. Ah, jangan bilang Naruto berlatih dari malam. "Kedua orang tuamu tidak curiga terhadap misi kita, kan?"

Naruto hanya bisa menggeleng pelan, ketika kabar baik yang hanya bisa dia sampaikan adalah ibu dan ayahnya percaya jika dirinya menginap di rumah Kiba hanya untuk belajar bersama untuk ujian bulan depan. Tentu saja Minato dan Kushina merasa senang ketika Naruto berkata telah memiliki teman untuk diajak bermain, berhubung selama ini Naruto sangat sulit memiliki teman yang cocok dengannya.

Sasuke mendengus. "Dasar pembohong, dan hei bagaimana kau bisa belajar, jika kau sudah mengantuk saat tiba di sekolah?" Sasuke tidak habis pikir dengan sikap Naruto yang lebih mementingkan taruhan itu dibandingkan pelajaran. "Hanya demi wanita bertoket besar itu, dia rela berbohong kepada kedua orang tuanya, dan mengendarai diriku di tengah malam," Sasuke mencibir ke arah Naruto, ketika Naruto asik bercerita mengenai latihannya.

"Ya, jadi aku masih belum bisa menguasainya," ujar Naruto dengan nada sangat sedih.

Kiba menepuk-nepuk punggung Naruto. "Kau pasti bisa. Asalkan kau tidak menyerah."

Naruto mengangguk paham. Iapun mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan didampingi Kiba.

Sasuke menatap punggung Naruto. Rasa pusing di dalam diri Naruto sepertinya menular pada dirinya sehingga dia menjadi lebih sensitif. Ia sebenarnya tidak ingin melibatkan diri lebih jauh ke dalam permasalahan ini, tetapi dia kasihan pada Naruto. Sasuke menjadi sedikit dilema apakah dia harus membantu Naruto, atau membiarkan Naruto kalah tanpa perlawanan? Bagi Sasuke sendiri, kalah sebelum bertarung pastilah melukai harga dirinya sendiri? Sasuke pun menghela nafas sejenak. Ia harus menemukan jalan keluar dari masalah Naruto. Apapun yang terjadi, dia dan Naruto memang harus bekerja sama untuk menyelesaikan masalah ini.

.

.

.

KLEK!

Sasuke membuka matanya, menatap ke arah pintu garasi.

"Psssttt... Pssstttt...," bisik-bisik Naruto—tidak jelas. Ia menongolkan kepalanya dari balik pintu garasi, melihat ke dalam garasi.

"Oh, akhirnya kau datang juga Romeo," sindir Sasuke dengan nada malas, ketika Naruto bertingkah layaknya sedang menjemput seseorang, bukan menjemput seonggok rongsokan seperti Sasuke. "—apa yang kau lakukan di sini? Bisakah kau tinggalkan aku untuk sebentar saja?" Sasuke memejamkan kedua matanya kembali, berharap Naruto memberi waktu dirinya untuk tidur dan meninggalkannya sendiri.

Dengan cengiran kudanya Naruto membuka pintu garasi di hadapannya lebar-lebar. Ia menatap Sasuke, kemudian mendekat ke arah Sasuke. _Well,_ tidak disangka betapa tidak sabarannya Naruto untuk bermain dengan Sasuke. Terlihat sekali, walaupun langit masih gelap, Naruto sudah berdandan rapih dan bersiap-siap mengendarai Sasuke. Sang Uchiha ingin membenturkan kepalanya, ketika Naruto tidak pernah berhenti membuat dirinya cemas, dan selalu meganggu hidupnya.

Naruto melempar-tangkap kunci mobil di tangannya selagi kakinya semakin mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Ia membuka pintu mobil, kemudian masuk ke dalam Sasuke, dan menutup pintu mobil itu.

Berat tubuh Naruto membuat Sasuke mengerang sebal. Dengan mata terpejam, sang Uchiha pun dipaksa _pemiliknya_ untuk keluar garasi. Dengan kondisi jalanan lenggang, Naruto membawa Sasuke keluar kediaman Uchiha. Oh, demi Tuhan, sekarang apalagi yang akan Naruto lakukan? Sang Uchiha menatap penjaga kediaman Namikaze yang tertidur lelap, dan Naruto secara leluasa masuk ke dalam pos penjaga, menekan tombol pembuka pagar, dan membuka pintu pagar. _Damn,_ dasar penikmat gaji buta! Pantas saja Naruto bisa keluar-masuk kediaman Namikaze dengan bebas.

.

.

.

Rasa ngantuk membuat Sasuke tidak peduli dengan apapun yang akan Naruto lakukan, dan akan dibawa kemana dirinya olehnya Naruto. Sembari memejamkan matanya, Sasuke tidak merasa dirinya di bawah ke daerah perbukitan. Ia yang sedang bermimpi menjadi pemilik perusahaan tomat kalengan tidak menyadari telah dibawa ke daerah rimbun pepohonan, serta jalan sedikit menanjak, dengan rute berkelok-kelok, dan jalan cukup sempit untuk dilalui oleh dua mobil.

Di awal-awal Naruto memasuki daerah berkelok-kelok itu, ia masih memacu mobil dengan kecepatan biasa. Bahkan Sasuke tidak menyadari goncangan sama sekali. Sasuke pun masih tertidur lelap, ketika Naruto menepikan Sasuke, mengambil ponsel, kemudian membuka youtube untuk melihat video selama beberapa menit. Sasuke pun semakin terlelap dikala angin berhembus kencang—meniup tubuhnya. Mimpi pabrik tomat pun beralih pada mimpi perkebunan tomat. Sasuke nyaris mengeceskan olinya tanpa menyadari jika Naruto mulai menjalankan mobilnya, dengan kecepatan sedikit diluar batas wajar.

.

.

.

CKKKKKKKKKKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTT!

Bunyi ban dan rasa panas di bagian bawah Sasuke membuat sang Uchiha membuka matanya, dan menatap ke depan dengan keadaan masih mengantuk. Ia mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, membiasakan penglihatannya.

TOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Suara keras dengan diiringi cahaya yang menyilaukan membuat rasa ngantuk Sasuke menghilang seketika. Ia tersentak kaget.

"AGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" teriak Sasuke— _freakin out,_ ketika wajahnya yang tampan (?) hampir mencium truk gandeng.

CKIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Naruto berhasil mengendalikan Sasuke untuk berjalan di jalan miliknya.

TOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN

Suara truk itu pun berlalu, dengan klakson kepanikan, sama halnya dengan kepanikan Sasuke.

"...," Sasuke terdiam, mencerna kejadian barusan.

Jika Sasuke masih di tubuh aslinya, Sasuke berani menjamin jika wajahnya sekarang pasti pucat-pasi karena terlalu terkejut. Dia yang jenius bahkan belum bisa merespon kejadian yang hampir menimpanya barusan. Sasuke pun berhayal di tubuh aslinya, dan giginya bisa digunakan untuk menggertak marah. Ia memejamkan matanya, menenangkan dirinya. Rasanya mesinnya semakin panas saja, ketika pemuda yang di dalam tubuhnya masih tenang, seolah tidak merasa bersalah sama sekali.

Tenang Sasuke...

Tenang...

Ya, kau harus te—

"NARUTO! KAU IDIOT!" teriak Sasuke, tidak peduli Naruto akan mendengarnya. "APALAGI YANG KAU LAKUKAN BODOH?!" Sasuke ingin sekali memukul kepala Naruto agar kabel di otak Naruto yang terlepas kembali terhubung. "CEPAT KEMBALI KE RUMAH! KITA PULANG SEKA—

CKIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

Tiba-tiba Sasuke kembali merasakan panas di bagian bawah tubuhnya.

"ASTAGA!" Sasuke meringis sakit dikala bannya bergesekan sangat keras dengan aspal. "HEI!" seru Sasuke, tidak suka dengan kekasaran Naruto. "NARUTO, BERHENTI! KAU MENYAKITIKU!" teriaknya, ketika ban miliknya semakin memanas, dan Sasuke menduga jika ban tersebut pasti mengeluarkan asap.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. Ia memikirkan hal gila apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh pemuda idiot yang sedang mengemudikan dirinya ini. Sasuke merasakan posisinya sekarang. Ia merasakan bagaimana caranya Naruto menyetir dirinya. Sasuke mempertajam perasaannya. Si bodoh ini... menginjak kopling, kemudian... membelokan stir, dan menarik _handbreak_!

 _Oh..._

 _My.._

 _Man..._

Si bocah idiot ini sedang mencoba...

 _DRIFT?!_

Sasuke melirikan matanya ke arah samping. Firasatnya mengatakan jika dia sedang di dalam bahaya. Ia merasa Naruto melakukan kesalahan. Naruto telat dalam melepas _handbreak_ , kopling, dan gas demi Tuhan! Sasuke melihat jika _drift_ yang dilakukan Naruto mengakibatkan ban Sasuke menggeser ke dalam, dan membawa pantat mobil keluar alur jalan, dan Sasuke yakin jika ada kendaraan dari lawan berlawanan maka dia tidak akan memiliki ekor lagi. Bokongnya pasti akan hancur?! Sasuke merasakan jika dirinya akan berputar tiga ratus enam puluh derajat akibat Naruto terlalu banyak menarik rem. Dengan cepat sang Uchiha pun memutar otak. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu. Ia pasti bisa. Sasuke pun dengan cekatan mengerem dirinya sendiri secara perlahan, kemudian menggerakan kopling, dan meluruskan bannya. Sehingga, dikala stir kembali lurus, Sasuke bisa menggerakan dirinya sampai di lintasannya kembali.

Berhasil.

Sasuke berhasil mengendalikan dirinya sendiri.

CKIIITTTT...

Naruto mengerem mobilnya, menghentikan mobilnya hanya untuk menarik nafas. Jantungnya yang berdetak kencang harus dia tenangkan terlebih dahulu. Selamat. Untung saja dia tidak menyerempet tebing, menabrak mobil, atau lebih parahnya masuk ke dalam jurang. Naruto cengo, menatap ke depan. Ia masih belum terkoneksi dengan kejadian barusan.

Diam.

Keheningan terjadi di antara Sasuke dan Naruto yang masih shock dengan kejadian barusan.

"A—apa itu tadi?" gumam Naruto, merasa ada yang mengganjil dari mobilnya. "Aku seperti merasa mobil ini menormalkan dirinya sendiri," bisik Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sasuke menelan _petrolouem._ "Oh, sial! Sekarang dia sadar dengan keanehan pada mo—

"Ah, mungkin itu hanya perasaanku saja," Naruto bergumam dan kembali menarik nafas, mulai berlatih kembali. Iapun dengan cueknya kembali menjalankan Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam. Keringat dingin yang sempat dia rasakan seolah kembali masuk ke dalam pori-porinya. Eh, pori-pori? Memang Sasuke punya pori-pori?

"Yeah, aku lupa selain _Author_ ini, pemeran utama cerita inipun ternyata seorang _dobe_ ," Sasuke merasa entah dia harus merasa senang atau tidak karena sikap bodoh Naruto.

.

.

.

Sasuke pasrah.

Semenjak jam 1 dini hari dirinya dan Naruto naik-turun bukit untuk berlatih. Selama berjam-jam juga Sasuke harus merasakan _sport_ jantung karena ulah Naruto. Ha-ah, sudah terlalu banyak hal gila yang dialami Sasuke di jam-jam itu, sehingga dia sudah lelah memaki dan meneriaki Naruto. Sekarang dia hanya bisa menahan ngantuk, ketika Naruto akan memasukannya ke dalam jurang. Ya, Sasuke sudah sangat hafal dengan cara Naruto mengendalikannya, sehingga dia hanya perlu meluruskan kembali Naruto ke jalan yang benar, dan membuat Naruto kembali menyetir tenang. Yeah, dengan cara seperti ini, Sasuke seperti sedang menjadi _baby sitter_ seorang bocah yang baru saja menemukan mainan baru.

Sasuke mengadahkan kepalanya, menatap langit, kemudian menatap bayangan di jalanan sana. Tinggal 1 jam lagi Naruto harus mengambil air itu. Ia memperkirakan waktu bukanlah karena harapannya untuk pulang, melainkan merasa khawatir dengan pemuda yang mengemudikan dirinya dan terus berlatih ini. Sasuke tahu jika hal yang sedang dilatih Naruto sekarang bukanlah hal yang bisa dilatih sebanyak dua sampai tiga hari. Hal tersebut harus dilatih selama berbulan-bulan, terlebih otak Naruto yang kurang pandai dalam memperoleh informasi jika tidak dituntun. Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia menatap lurus. Ia hanya berharap Naruto berhenti melakukan tindakan bodoh dan mencari suatu cara agar bisa menjalankan misi dari si brengsek Yahiko.

Sasuke merasa tubuh Naruto mulai menegang. Kebiasaan Naruto, ketika dia mulai berkonsentrasi untuk melakukan trik _drift._

Sudah terbiasa dengan gerakan-gerakan salah Naruto, sang Uchiha hanya mengikuti alur permainan Naruto dengan malas. Sasuke merasakan jika Naruto mulai melakukan menambah kecepatan dirinya di jalan lurus.

"Ha-ah, pasti anak ini tidak akan benar lagi mengatur kecepatannya," ujar Sasuke dengan malas. Iapun memilih untuk menutup mata, ketika Naruto mulai meningkatkan kecepatan dari 40... 45... 50... 60!

Hening.

Tidak ada lagi peningkatan kecepatan. Sasuke membuka sebelah matanya yang sempat tertutup.

Hening.

Suasana semakin hening. Sasuke membuka kedua matanya.

Hening.

Sasuke pun mulai berkonsentrasi pada jalanan, menjaga Naruto dan dirinya sendiri agar selamat dari tindakan gila ini. Sasuke pun merasa Naruto sudah cukup baik dalam mengatur kecepatan. Naruto tidaklah menaikan atau menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya untuk sekarang ini.

Saat Naruto terdiam di kecepatan 60 km/jam, kedua mata Sasuke memincing. "Sekarang waktunya!" teriakan Sasuke seolah terdengar oleh Naruto, pada saat jarak mobil menuju belokan sekitar lima meter lagi, Naruto mulai menarik handrem, kemudian stir pun dibelokan oleh Naruto ke kiri.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak, merasakan bannya mulai bergesekan dengan aspal kembali secara rapat. Iapun meringis perih. Sasuke pun merasakan jika tubuhnya mulai menikung secara dalam, namun tidak keluar dari jalur yang sebenarnya. Secara cepat, dengan kepulan asap yang berasal dari ban Sasuke, mobil mulai bergerak mengikuti belokan. Cepat. Cepat. Cepat. LOLOS! Sasuke pun berhasil menikung tanpa keluar alur, serta dengan teknik drift yang cukup baik.

"BERHASIL!" teriak Naruto sekencang-kencanganya ketika mobil melaju lurus menuruni daerah pengunungan, ketika Sasuke masih terpana dengan kehebatan Naruto. " SUKE, AKU BERHASIL!" lanjutnya, tanpa peduli mereka masih melaju, Naruto memeluk stir, dan menciumi stir tersebut, seolah keberhasilannya tidaklah sepenuhnya karena dirinya melainkan dukungan dari mobil kesayangannya juga.

Sasuke sulit mencari kata-kata untuk mengungkapkan kekagumannya pada Naruto. "W—wow!" Sasuke berdecak kagum. " _DOBE,_ KAU HEBAT! ASTAGA, _DOBE_ KAU KEREN SEKALI! KAU HEBAT!" teriak Sasuke, sangat bangga pada Naruto yang notabene _partner_ paling keras kepala dan gigih di sepanjang Sasuke hidup.

"MOBILLL! SUKEKU!" Naruto membenamkan wajahnya di stir mobil. Usahanya selama berjam-jam ini akhirnya berhasil. Usahanya yang nyawa sebagai taruhannya. Terlalu terharu, Naruto pun lupa jika dia masih menyetir. Ia ingin menangis. Ia ingin berteriak. Ingin menari (?)

"Naruto..," untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berharap bisa kembali ke dalam jasadnya, dan memperlihatkan ekspresi kekagumannya pada Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke berharap bisa memeluk Naruto, menciuminya, dan mengacak-acak rambut pemuda ini karena terlalu gemas. Sasuke pun hanya tertawa hambar di tengah-tengah rasa bangganya. "Kau sangat hebat, Nar...," puji Sasuke dengan tulus, walau kaki dan seluruh tubuhnya terasa sangat sakit karena ulah Naruto.

Sial. Bahkan sepertinya, terlalu terharu dengan kemampuan si bodoh, Sasuke merasa sesuatu menggenang di lampu mobilnya.

Apakah dia menangis terharu?

 _Memang kita tidak saling mengenal..._

 _Memang kita tidak saling bertegur sapa..._

 _Memang kita tidak saling pandang..._

 _Namun..._

 _Walaupun kita tidak melakukan hal-hal yang dilakukan sahabat lain..._

 _Atau pasangan lain..._

 _Bagiku..._

 _Hubungan kita dirasa jauh lebih baik dari pasangan manusia dan manusia sekalipun..._

 _Yah..._

 _Hubungan seperti ini, terdengar romantis, bukan?_

 _Tidak saling mengenal namun tetap saling mengerti, dan bergantungan?_

 _Hubungan seperti ini, terdengar sangat tulus, bukan?_

 _Tanpa pamrih saling menjaga, dan mendukung, dari malam hingga siang, dan siang hingga malam kembali._

.

.

.

Yahiko dan Pain saling pandang ketika melihat sebotol air minum berada di tangan Naruto. Mereka semua tidak percaya jika Naruto telah berhasil menjalankan misi dalam waktu beberapa hari. Naruto telah menyelesaikan tugas yang diberikan Yahiko. Tidak ada hal lain yang bisa dilakukan Yahiko selain menuruti keinginan Naruto untuk memodifikasi mobilnya, jika memang benar air yang dibawa Naruto berasal dari air gunung itu.

Pain mengambil air minum yang berada di tangan Naruto, kemudian memberikannya pada Yahiko yang jauh lebih tahu kualitas air minum di gunung tersebut. Yahiko pun membuka tutup minum tersebut, menegluk air tersebut, kemudian menghela nafas lega, dan menatap Pain. Perlahan kepala Yahiko mengangguk. Dengan pasti, ia mengatakan jika Naruto telah berhasil menjalankan misi hidup-matinya.

"Jadi, kalian akan benar-benar memodifikasi mobilku?!" seru Naruto, sangat sumringah. Ia dan Kiba yang kebetulan di hari ini datang untuk melihat proses latihan Naruto tersenyum senang.

Yahiko mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Apa boleh buat," ujarnya. Sebagai seorang laki-laki, ia tidak bisa menarik omongannya.

Naruto dan Kiba saling bertatapan, menyeringai, kemudian bertos ria sembari meneriakan kata "Yes!"

"Ini berkatmu, Kiba!" ujar Naruto sembari memeluk Kiba. "Berkatmu aku bisa datang kemari tepat waktu. Jika kau tidak mengatakan teknik _drift_ itu memang ada, aku tidak mungkin bisa melakukannya."

Kiba mengurai pelukan mereka. Ia menggeleng. "Ide untuk menggunakan teknik itu bukan berasal dariku, melainkan dari seseorang yang meneleponku, dan meminta untuk menjelaskan ide itu padamu...," Kiba tidak melanjutkan omongannya. Ia lebih memilih menatap Pain yang hanya menggosok bawah hidungnya dengan jari telunjuknya, dengan wajah memerah. Tidak mau menatap Naruto dan Kiba.

Naruto menatap Pain tidak percaya, kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Terima kasih," ujarnya, bersungguh-sungguh sebelum bersorak kembali bersama Kiba.

"Chk, itu hanya ide dasar untuk bertarung di rute pegunungan saja," ujar Pain, semakin malu, ketika Yahiko hanya bisa menggeleng atas tingkah saudaranya yang _tsundere_ akut.

Sasuke tersenyum. Ia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan Naruto mengalir di seluruh tubuhnya. Entah kenapa, walau dirinya tidak diuntungkan oleh segala keberuntungan Naruto, namun melihat senyuman Naruto, Sasuke merasa orang paling bahagia di seluruh dunia. Sasuke pun menatap Naruto yang saling berpelukan dengan Kiba. Iapun menghela nafas lega, ketika pada akhirnya senyuman Naruto telah kembali. Ya, walaupun seluruh tubuhnya terasa nyeri, sehingga seperti mati rasa. Sasuke tidaklah merasa menyesal.

 _Melihat jerih payahmu, kau memang pantas tertawa bahagia, Naruto..._

.

.

.

Kehidupan Naruto tidaklah semulus jalan beraspal di pegunungan sana. Baru saja Naruto mendapatkan kebahagiaan, dia harus menerima kenyataan jika dia tidak bisa berlomba dengan mobil miliknya. Naruto termenung di dalam bengkel. Ia duduk di atas kursi pendek, samping mobilnya. Kepalanya masih basah, sisa air yang telah disiramkan sendiri olehnya. Naruto menundukan kepalanya. Ia terdiam di dalam ruangan bengkel yang hening itu. Membiarkan dirinya berpikir bersama mobilnya yang dengan setia diam di sampingnya. Ya, tentu saja mobilnya diam, walaupun Naruto telah bertindak jahat padanya. Tidak ada yang bisa dilakukan sang mobil, ketika dirinya melakukan penghancuran pada mobil itu.

Sasuke menatap Naruto, kemudian sang Uchiha menatap lurus ke depan. Ia memilih melihat matahari terik nan panas di luar sana, daripada melihat ekspresi kusut dari Naruto. Tetapi sesakit apapun, ketika melihat Naruto bersedih, Sasuke tidak dapat memalingkan pandangannya dari Naruto. Seandainya saja dia bisa menghapus ekspresi itu. Seandainya saja dia bukan mobil tua. Seandainya saja dia bisa bertahan sedikit saja.

Sasuke menyesali kelemahannya. Ia menyesali ketidakmampuannya.

 **Flashback**

 _Saat Naruto dan Kiba masih sibuk merayakan keberhasilan Naruto, Pain dan Yahiko menatap Sasuke. Kedua pria itu mendekat ke arah Sasuke, kemudian mengelilingi Sasuke, menilai secara ditail tubuh tua Sasuke. Ditatap seditail ini membuat Sasuke tidak nyaman, terlebih orang yang menatapnya bukanlah orang yang cukup Sasuke sukai. Pain menundukan tubuhnya, kemudian melihat ke arah bagian ban depan mobil. Ia menyentuh ban itu, dan merasakan tekstur ban mobil tersebut. Pain pun mengoles jari telunjuknya pada ban itu, kemudian menatap jari telunjuknya sebelum menggosok kulit jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jarinya._

 _Pain mendesah, dan menatap saudara kembanya yang setengah badannya berada di dalam mobil, siap membuka kap mobil. "Yahiko," ujar Pain._

 _Yahiko melangkah ke arah bagian depan Sasuke, dan menatap Pain sembari membuka kap mobil. Yahiko pun akan menyahut panggilan Pain, di saat kap mobil terbuka, dan asap keluar dari dalam mesin Sasuke, sehingga membuat orang-orang yang berada di dekat Sasuke terdiam, seluruhnya menatap Sasuke._

 _"Uhuk! Uhuk!" Yahiko mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, menghilangkan asap di sekitarnya._

 _Naruto menatap cemas Sasuke. Ia memandang Pain dan Yahiko bergantian. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya, dengan ekspresi sangat khawatir._

 _Perlahan asap pun menghilang. Baik Pain dan Yahiko menatap Naruto, dengan ekspresi penuh penyesalan._

 _Yahiko menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "Sepertinya, mobilmu telah mencapai batasnya," ujar Yahiko, dengan nada sangat lemah, seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang akan diterima oleh Naruto._

 _Sasuke yang sejak tadi memejamkan matanya untuk menahan sakit, membuka matanya secara perlahan. Ia melihat raut wajah kebahagiaan Naruto sirna—tidak bersisa. Ini tidak benar. Yahiko dan Pain hanyalah salah prediksi. Dirinya tidak mungkin kalah oleh jalanan. Walau dirinya berada di dalam mobil tua, tetapi Sasuke yakin jika mobil tua ini masih dalam keadaan baik, meskipun sempat mengalami kerusakan... berat._

 _Sasuke tidak kuasa untuk melihat kesedihan itu kembali. Ia tidak kuasa untuk melihat raut wajah kecewa Naruto. Tidak bisakah dirinya bertahan sedikit saja? Tidak bisakah dia membuat semua baik? Kenapa dia menjadi tidak berguna seperti ini? Kenapa dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun, ketika ekspresi sedih itu kembali hadir di wajah Naruto?_

 _Sang Uchiha hanya bisa pasrah di saat Naruto melangkah mundur, membalikan badannya, dan menjauh darinya tanpa melihatnya kembali. Apakah Naruto marah pada dirinya, atau... Naruto tidak ingin melihat dirinya lagi? Bukan hanya Naruto saja yang bersedih, melainkan Sasuke pun._

 __ **End Flashback**

Kedua tangan Naruto terkepal kuat, membuat Sasuke hanya bisa terfokus pada tangan-tangan itu. Sekali ini saja, Sasuke berharap bisa membaca pikiran Naruto, sehingga dia tahu perasaan Naruto. Apakah sang pemuda merasa kesal karena ketidakmampuan mobilnya? Atau sang pemuda merasa Sasuke tidak berguna? Sang Uchiha pun menatap lantai di bawahnya. Ia tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana, ketika dia hanya bisa bergantung pada orang lain. Ia hanya bisa berharap Pain dan Yahiko bisa memperbaikinya dengan cepat, sehingga dia dapat menemani kembali Naruto.

"Naruto," dari arah luar garasi, Kiba memanggil Naruto.

Naruto mendongakan kepalanya, menatap Kiba.

Kiba melangkah masuk, kemudian berdiri di samping Naruto. Ia menepuk pundak Naruto. "Ini titipan dari Yahiko," ujar Kiba sembari mengulurkan kunci mobil pada Naruto.

Naruto menatap kunci mobil itu sejenak, kemudian memalingkan tatapannya. "Itu bukan kunci mobil 'Suke," ujarnya dingin.

Sifat Naruto membuat Kiba jengah. Ia memijat pelipisnya. "Nar," ujar Kiba, mencoba memberi pengertian pada Naruto. "Kau tidak mungkin kalah sebelum bertanding," Kiba menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau sangat sayang pada mobilmu ini, dan kau berharap bisa membuktikan pada orang-orang itu jika mobilmu ini dan dirimu bukanlah _loser_ ," Kiba memberi jeda. "Tetapi nasib berkata lain. Kau tetap harus maju, dengan ada atau tidak adanya mobilmu ini."

Sasuke tidak dapat mengomentari ucapan Kiba untuk kali ini. Di sisi lain, dia berpikir ucapan Kiba sepenuhnya benar. Tetapi di sisi lain, keegoisannya berkata, jika dia tidak rela Naruto bertarung bersama mobil lain. Sasuke ingin saat Naruto bertarung di arena sana, Naruto bertarung bersama dirinya. Namun, keadaan memang tidak memungkinkan. Dirinya harus mengalah pada nasib yang mengatakan jika dirinya memang harus _diistirahatkan._

Naruto terdiam.

Kiba menghela nafas. Ia menepuk-nepuk pundak Naruto. "Kau masih perlu latihan, dan kaupun masih perlu banyak belajar. Kau tidak bisa menghabiskan waktumu untuk termenung seperti ini, jika ingin menang," Kiba menaruh kunci mobil itu di atas Sasuke. "Pikirkanlah. Mobil yang akan dipinjamkan oleh Yahiko sudah siap di luar," ujar Kiba sebelum sang pemuda melangkah pergi keluar garasi—meninggalkan Naruto di dalam pikirannya sendiri.

Sasuke merasakan tubuh Naruto menegang. Sang Uchiha pun sedikit kaget, ketika Naruto tiba-tiba beranjak. Naruto mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Kemudian mengambil kunci mobil yang ditaruh oleh Kiba di atas tubuh Sasuke. Sekilas, Sasuke melihat Naruto menatapnya dengan sorot mata nanar. Sang Uchiha pun hanya bisa membuang pandangannya, tidak ingin melihat Naruto, ketika sesuatu yang hangat dan lembut mengenai bagian atas tubuhnya.

Dunia seperti terhenti untuk sementara waktu dikala bibir Naruto menyentuh permukaan tubuh Sasuke. Sang Uchiha hanya bisa terpana, menikmati perlakuan hangat Naruto. Seumur hidup, hanya seorang Naruto—selain keluarganya—yang berani menyentuhnya seperti ini. Hanya seorang Naruto saja yang bisa membuat bagian organ di dalam tubuh Sasuke terasa hangat. Hanya Naruto saja yang bisa membuat Sasuke merasa senang sekaligus sedih, perasaan tidak karuan.

"Maaf," gumaman kecil terdengar dari bibir Naruto. Sedikit saja suara bising memasuki garasi, maka sang Uchiha tidak akan bisa mendengar suara Naruto.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke hanya bisa menatap punggung Naruto. Untuk kesekian kalinya Sasuke menyesali nasibnya yang hanya bisa menemani Naruto sebatas parkiran atau garasi. Tetapi untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke merasakan jika punggung Naruto yang semakin jauh dari jangkauannya sangat menyakitkan. Sasuke harus ekstra menahan diri agar tidak menghidupkan mesinnya sendiri, kemudian mengejar Naruto. Sang Uchiha pun melihat jika langkah kaki Naruto terhenti, sang Uchiha dan _tuannya_ saling bertatapan.

Naruto mengangkat tangannya untuk mengangkat pintu garasi.

Tanpa sedetik pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka, pintu garasi tersebut mulai turun.

 _Onyx_ dan biru saling bertatapan.

Turun.

Turun.

Turun.

Tutup.

Gelap.

Pada akhirnya, Sasuke hanya tertinggal di belakang, ketika dia hanya seoonggok besi tua yang tidak berguna untuk _tuannya._

Menyedihkan.

 **Bersambung….**


End file.
